What if I'm not the Slayer?
by CaroMio
Summary: Newly edited. Buffy ends up not being revived as the Slayer at the end of Season 1. She's a normal human girl again. What will she do now? Season 2 rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I wrote in you (sorry). You got buried in the mess of my room, then I spent half the summer at Dad's (again, oops). Anyway, there's lots to tell.

First, the Master is dead.

Second, I'm The Slayer comma Used to Be. That's right, _used to be_. See, I died, for like, a minute, but that was enough to give the grand ol' signal to my Slayer power to heave ho, and it went on to the next girl. Wherever she may be. We think she'll be coming here – active Hellmouth still churning away, and all that.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I tripped on our way out of the Master's cave. He still had to be taken care of, though, so Angel got the job of dusting dear ol' grandpa while the rest of us fought off the great tentacle beast thing. Wasn't fun, let me tell ya. My dress for the dance was totally ruined!

You should have seen Giles' face when I told him I wasn't the Slayer anymore. Fish out of water ring a bell? Then, he gave me a hug and said, "I'm sorry", before regaining that typical British reserve. He's happy for me, though, saying I can have the normal life I've been missing since Merrick gave me the Chosen One speech. Woohoo for me, right?

Of course, the Council called right away wanting to know how I died. I could hear Quentin Travers' exclamation through the phone when Giles told him I wasn't dead. But you know what? He's so happy they no longer have to deal with me as the Slayer that he offered to pay me to show the new Slayer around town when she arrives and guaranteed entrance into the Watcher's Academy for being a former Potential. Seems a lot of the girls end up becoming Watchers when they get too old to be called. Who knew? Not for me, thanks! Tweed is so not my color! I took the check, though. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid.

So, when New Girl shows up, I take her to all the vamp hangouts, blah, blah, blah – and then go on with my life. School starts tomorrow, so I guess I'll be busy enough. Hey! I'll have time for homework! And sleep! How weird is that?

Sigh – Mom's calling me for something again, so I gotta go.

TTFN,

Buffy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 1st, 1997…

Mom dropped me off at school today. I'm actually glad, since long walks ain't so easy now that I don't have Slayer stamina. First stop – the Library, to see Giles.

Buffy pushed the doors open, walking in with her usual sunny disposition.

"Hey, Giles! First day of school, huh? Exciting…"

"Oh, uh, Buffy…yes, quite. Do you need something…books, perhaps? As you can see, I'm a little…swamped."

She hadn't realized every student would have to come in here to get their textbooks. Ooops, so much for timing.

"Well, I do need books, but I can come back later? No biggie."

Giles glanced briefly at her while handing another student their requested books. "Thank you, dear."

"Okay, um…have you seen Willow?"

"She was the first here this morning. I'm sure she's somewhere on campus."

The next student stepped up, and more were jostling up to the counter to get their textbooks before the bell, so Buffy made her retreat back out to the hallway. She had just enough time to get to 1st period, and hopefully, Willow or Xander would have the same class.

"Nice shoes, Buffy," Cordelia said, passing by to her seat two classes later.

"Whoa…I think Queen C just paid you a compliment, Buff! Is the world ending and we didn't get the memo?" Xander whispered to Buffy from the seat next to her.

She opened her mouth to answer, when the teacher started talking to begin the class. "Welcome to American History…"

Great, another history teacher that spoke in monotone.

"Hey, Buffy! How have your classes been so far?" Willow asked, as Buffy sat down at the lunch table.

"Pretty boring, Wills, as usual. Oh, there was something weird, though. Cordelia actually complimented my shoes! And not in the 'I'm saying 'nice shoes', but I really mean they're hideous' kind of way."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I think she's possessed…or it's the next sign of the apocalypse," Xander said. "As far as I knew, Cordelia Chase was incapable of being nice."

"Well, they are great shoes. I got them in L.A. when my dad gave me his credit card," Buffy gushed, wiggling her foot so her friends could see.

"Ooo, those are cute! You had a shopping spree and didn't call me?" Willow said.

"I would have…if I had a car to pick you up, Wills. It is, like, an hour away."

"That's true. Okay, I forgive you this time. Have you seen Giles, yet?"

"For about a minute. He was _totally_ swamped in books this morning. I can't believe so many people were in the library before school! Since when did everybody get so studious on the first day?" Buffy took another sip of her soda. "I'll stop in after school. He's probably going to want to talk about all the changes."

"That's right – no more superhero antics for the Buffster. Whatever will you do at night now?" Xander asked.

"Whatever I want, as long as it doesn't involve a cemetery! I'm completely free of any obligations once the new girl shows up."

"When is that?"

"I have no clue. That's what Giles gets to keep track of."

"Do you think she'll be nice?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, Wills. The Council normally trains girls from a young age, so she might be like a mini-Giles with super strength. I only have to be around her long enough to give her the grand tour of Sunnydale's nighttime hot spots. Which includes making sure she doesn't stake Angel on sight."

"Have you seen him this summer?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Not since we cleaned up after the Master." It was easy to see she wasn't happy about that.

"I'm sure he'll drop by, now that you're back," Willow said.

"Right…"

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Xander headed off to shop class while the girls had English.

"Giles, it's been kind of a long first day, so is there anything important you want to talk to me about?" Buffy asked as she entered the library later that afternoon.

"Uh, well, firstly…how are you doing?"

"Well, most of my teachers seem pretty boring, per usual; Cordelia liked my shoes – weird, I know; oh, and I got through the whole day without any embarrassing accidents or spills, so – pretty good in the land of Buffy," she said.

Giles sighed. "I meant, how are you coping with…recent changes?"

"Oh. Well, at first, I was a lot more clumsy, and stuff, is like, heavy again, but it's cool. I don't have to lie to my mom anymore, at least not about where the latest demon bloodstain came from, so that's a big plus. And sleep – I had a whole summer of sleeping whenever I wanted to. It was _fabulous!_"

"Good, good. I'm glad everything's going so well for you, Buffy. The new Slayer will arrive in a few weeks, so until then, I have asked Angel to keep patrolling the cemeteries to keep the vampire population down. I hope you are more careful out at night, now, without your powers?"

"Yes, Giles," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I know better than anybody what to avoid, okay? And I still keep a stake and holy water in my purse. I'll be _fine_."

"Yes…well, remind Xander and Willow that they shouldn't be out there, either. The three of you don't need to be involved in the supernatural any longer," he asserted.

"Maybe…but we're still going to bug you here in the library," she said with a smirk. "I gotta go. Mom's picking me up."

Buffy was taking out the trash that evening when Angel materialized out of the shadows.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You think being out here after dark is a good idea? Demons know what you look like, Buffy."

She pulled the stake out of the back of her shorts to show him. "See? I'm armed. Geesh, no 'hello, how was your summer?'"

He looked a little sheepish as he moved closer. "How was your summer?"

"Good, thank you. I did lots of shopping, and went to the beach. My dad even took a day off and we went to Universal Studios. It was fun."

"Good. I'm, uh, glad you had a good time. So…uh, did Giles let you know I'm patrolling still?"

"Yep, until the newbie arrives. Sorry to stick you with that," she said sympathetically.

"It needs to be done…Uh, Buffy?"

"Yeah, Angel?" she asked, amused.

"Never mind. You should go back inside. Your mother's at the window."

She rolled her eyes after glancing back behind her. "Yeah…I should. Ugh, she's going to interrogate me about talking to a man on the sidewalk now. See ya around?"

"Yeah," he said, and walked off.

_Well, that wasn't quite like I pictured it_. Buffy spun on her heel, and yelled, "Coming, Mom!" as she walked back inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy walked into the library a couple days later after school to find Angel and Giles discussing something. They shut up as soon as she came through the door.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Hello, Buffy. We were just discussing Angel's patrol. Nothing for you to worry about," Giles said.

"Right…Any word on when the new Slayer is showing up?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know when, as soon as I hear something."

"Okay."

They were both looking at her like they wanted her to leave so they could finish their discussion. Actually, Angel wasn't looking at her much at all. Buffy was about to demand to know what was going on, when Willow came through the door.

"Buffy, your mom's out front."

"Oh, yeah…guess I'll catch you later, Giles. Later, Angel."

Buffy followed Willow out to the hallway, giving the men one last look before letting the door swing shut.

"You really think they're preparing to resurrect the Master?" Giles asked, once they were alone again.

"The Anointed One is definitely up to something," Angel said.

"Hmm…perhaps we should dig up his remains…dispose of them in a safe manner before these vampires can use them. Watch over the grave tonight."

"What about Buffy?"

"She has a normal life, now. She doesn't need to be involved."

Angel nodded, and left to leave by way of the sewers.

The following morning, Giles was out at the cemetery at first light with a shovel and a sack. Thankfully, the grave was still undisturbed. Once the skeleton was unearthed, he folded it into the burlap sack and placed it in his trunk. He had to go shower before work and would take care of the remains after school.

Cordelia approached as Buffy was taking her books out of her locker.

"Cute top," the cheerleader said in greeting.

"Uh, thanks." Cordelia was being nice again?

"That thing, on Prom night? Way freaky and traumatic…anyway, I just wanted to say your secret is safe with me…you know, the vampire stuff," Cordelia said uneasily.

"Thanks, but it's no big. I'm normal girl now," Buffy said, shrugging.

"Oh. Explains the wardrobe upgrade…I should get to class." She smiled and started to walk away. "Oh…cheerleading tryouts are on Friday. You used to do that, right?"

"Yeah…thanks." She watched Cordelia leave, wondering what alterno-dimension she'd woken up in today.

"Were you and Cordelia just having a civilized conversation?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Yeah, are we in the Twilight Zone and no one told me?" Xander asked.

"Yes, and not that I know of," Buffy said in turn. "She just wanted to say my secret was safe with her…not that I have to worry about it now."

"Oh…well, that's nice. Hey, the bell's about to ring, so we better mosey," Willow said.

"Mosey?"

"It's different!"

"If you're a cowboy," Xander snarked.

The trio continued down the hallway on the way to history.

"Any news, Giles?"

"Same as yesterday, I'm afraid. How are you doing in your classes?"

"Okay. It's only the first week, so it's not like I'm swamped. Did Angel find anything interesting on patrol?" She was just curious. Totally didn't mean she missed slaying. Unh-uh.

"Oh, uh, nothing unusual. Don't worry, Buffy. Sunnydale is as safe as we can expect."

"I'm not worried. Just curious. There's kind of a novelty to finding a new demon, you know. Makes a night interesting…" Yeah, she was fishing, but normal life was just a tad boring. Nothing wrong with living vicariously, right?

"Well, er, maybe you should ask Angel?"

"I would, but I haven't seen much of him, yet. Guess he's been busy, picking up my slack," she said, trying for nonchalant.

"I'm sure you'll catch up soon. Well, it's getting late…"

"Rushing off for a hot date, Giles?"

He was just too easy to tease. Yep – polishing the glasses – right on cue. She winked at her former Watcher, and left the library.

Giles drove outside of town to a remote field, salted the Masters remains, burned them, then scattered the ash. There was no way they would be reviving him now. It was the least he could do to ensure Buffy's continued safety and peace of mind. He hoped she wasn't still having the nightmares that first plagued her after Prom Night.

He drove home and changed into something more casual for meeting Jenny Calendar for coffee.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, honey. Help me bring the groceries in. How was school?"

"Same ol' thing. Most of my teachers are boring, the food still sucks, and Xander and Willow say 'hi'."

"Well, I'm hoping you apply yourself a little better this year? I know school doesn't seem like fun most of the time, but it's a necessary evil. You have to start thinking about college."

"Yes, Mom." Buffy placed the bags on the counter. "I found out that cheerleading tryouts are Friday."

"Oh? You seemed to enjoy it back at Hemery. Is that something you're interested in again?"

"Maybe…I don't know. I'm not really with that crowd anymore, you know? The girls are…" she hesitated, trying to come up with a nice way to put it.

"Stuck up and shallow?" Mom provided.

Buffy giggled. "Yeah…I suppose that's something that doesn't change with time, huh? Anyway, Cordelia told me about it. She's kinda nice lately, which is major weird…she could just be setting me up to embarrass myself."

"Well, do you think she's the type to play those kinds of games?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nah…Cordelia's more the type to be totally blunt to your face. I've never known her not to say what she thinks."

"Then I'd probably give her the benefit of the doubt, honey. People often have hidden depths, if you take the time to look." The last of the groceries were put away. Mom folded the paper bags and placed them in the recycling bin.

"Yeah, yeah…I know. 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Can I go to The Bronze Friday night with Will and Xan?"

"As long as all your work's done. Would you like me to drive you?"

"Nah, it's cool. I could use the exercise."

"Okay. Dinner will be in about an hour."

"Got it!" Buffy called back as she headed upstairs to start her homework.

Friday…

Buffy hurried home to do her homework, leaving it on her desk for her mom to see, then started getting ready to go to The Bronze. She chose a pink tank top and denim skirt, adding a pair of heeled sandals. A quick brush through her shoulder-length hair and some matching gloss later, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

The night was warm with a cool breeze, providing the perfect walking temperature. She was slightly dismayed to feel her heels starting to hurt by the time she got to the club.

_Must talk to Mom about getting driving lessons._

"Buffy! Over here!"

"Hey, Wills. Where's the Xan-man?"

"Getting sodas. You look cute. More new stuff from L.A.?"

"Uh-huh. I think my dad's still feeling post-divorce guilt which manifested in many shopping trips for me. He's always super busy, but we got along really well. It was nice."

"That's cool."

"Diet Cokes for the lovely ladies…" Xander set the cups in front of the girls before taking his seat.

"Hey, Xander. Have either of you heard what Angel and Giles are being so secretive about?" the ex-Slayer wondered.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Every time I walk in the room when they've been talking, they clam up like there's some big secret. I was just wondering if I'm the only one out of the loop."

"Nah…I haven't overheard anything, Buff. They probably just don't want to burden you with demon stuff now," Xander replied.

"Maybe…it's just annoying."

"Well, there's Angel, now, Buffy. Maybe you should ask him?"

Buffy slid off her stool, Willow giving her an encouraging smile. She crossed the club to join the tall vampire where he was standing, scanning the room.

"Hi, Angel."

"Hey."

"So…how are things? I haven't seen you much lately. Could always do with a little supernatural gossip?" _Gee, subtle, Buff…_

"Not much to report," he said.

"Um…would you like to join us? We've got a table."

"Maybe later…Friday night and all."

"Right…vamp fest on teens with later curfews. Well, I'll just be…over there," she said, pointing to the table with Willow and Xander.

"Okay."

Buffy nodded and started to walk away.

"You look nice," he blurted out.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Buffy looked over her shoulder a couple more times as she wove her way back to the table, but Angel had already melted into the crowd, probably after a target. She sat down at the table again and sighed, sipping her soda.

"How'd it go?" Willow whispered.

"Still totally awkward…I don't get it. He did say I look nice, though."

"Well, that's something! Maybe he thinks he doesn't fit anymore, you know, in your life…because you're not the Slayer anymore. He's probably just nervous."

"Maybe…maybe I'll find out, if I can pin him down long enough to talk. Without the actual…pinning…"

"I get what you mean. Dance?"

"Sure. Xander already wandered off."

As Buffy bounced around dancing with Willow, she kept an eye out for Angel. She couldn't spot him, but knew he was watching her, ready to step up if a vamp wanted to try anything.

Had she stayed too long in L.A. and now he wasn't interested in her? Was it really 'the Slayer' that drew him in, not Buffy? Was she just a little girl in his eyes now?

She couldn't help the doubts that kept creeping into her mind. It was silly, she tried to tell herself. It's not like they had a traditional relationship. A couple months of kisses and graveyard patrols. Well, she wasn't going to appear desperate and clingy. She'd try to get him alone to talk, soon, and that would be that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday…

"Hi, is this Buffy?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hey…it's Cordelia. So, anyway, our advisor liked what you did out there yesterday, and the captains agreed, so…you're invited to Hell Week, if you're interested."

"This is kinda difficult for you, huh?" Buffy said.

"Well, duh…but I'm willing to look past last year, if you are. I figure you're going for the normal girl thing now? So, what's better than joining the squad? Colleges pay attention to us, you know. You could get lucky."

"Thanks, I think." Buffy thought for a minute, then sighed. "What the hell? I'm in. When and where?"

"Everyday this week in the gym. If you make it through Hell Week, then you're on the squad. Our advisor has the final say. Good luck, Buffy." Cordelia hung up.

"Well, life is just full of surprises, these days. Hey, MOM!"

Buffy knocked on Angel's door just around sunset, figuring he would still be there.

"Buffy? What are you doing here? It isn't safe to be out after dark."

"I wanted to talk to you, and you've been all avoidy. Can I come in?"

He sighed, and moved out of the way. "Yeah. Have a seat."

"What's with the secrets between you and Giles?" Best to just get it out in the open, she thought.

"Huh? What secrets?" It was too early in the day for this. He hadn't even had his first mug of blood, yet.

"Every time I come into the library when you two are talking, you both clam up and give me that 'You're interrupting and would you please go away' look. I'm tired of it, and I want to know what's going on."

"Buffy…we're not 'keeping secrets'. We just thought that you wouldn't want to be hearing about demons and stuff now that you don't have to deal with it. You always complained about slaying interfering with your normal life. Now, you get to live how you want. I can handle all that stuff until the new Slayer arrives. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'm not worried! I just don't want to feel like I'm out of the loop. Yeah, I'm a plain human again, but I know too much to go back into denial about what goes bump in the night. I can still come up with ideas, even if I'm not patrolling anymore. No one knows this town like I do."

"Like you used to," he corrected her. "You haven't been out there since May, Buffy. The demon world is always changing. As soon as the new Slayer arrives and you give her the information she needs, your obligation is paid. Now, how is school so far?"

"It's fine. I've only been there a week. Are you sure there's nothing else going on?"

"I'm sure. Go talk to Giles. I'm sure he'll make you feel better. Give me a minute to eat, and then I'll walk you home, or to Giles'."

"No…that's okay. It's not completely dark, yet. I'll be fine."

"Buffy…"

"I'll be fine! I don't need to be babied now!" she snapped. Buffy got up and left, slamming the door.

Well, that visit got her absolutely nowhere. Giles was always less evasive. She should have tried him first.

"Buffy! Have you been walking about at night alone?" Giles admonished.

"Don't start! I already got the 'Buffy's a fragile human' lecture earlier. I know you've been hiding something from me, Giles." Hazel eyes pinned him with a glare and he flinched. "Ha! I saw that! Spill."

"The Anointed One was going to raise the Master. Don't worry – I took measures to make sure that was impossible."

"What measures?"

"He's dust. Pulverized powder. They needed the skeleton for their ritual. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to remind you of your ordeal."

"And Angel knew all about it?"

"Yes. He kept an eye on the grave all night until I could take care of the problem in the morning. Buffy, I care for you a great deal, and if I can spare you from the ugliness of the night now that you have the chance, I will. All three of you children deserve normal, happy lives far from here."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Giles, but I don't need to be babied just because I'm a normal girl now. I'm not going to break, and I'm not going to rush into the nearest apocalypse. Give me some credit. Besides, I need to know what's going on if I'm going to train the new girl. When is she getting here, anyway?"

"Next Friday."

"Oh. Is she going to be going to Sunnydale High?"

"I'm not sure. She's been in independent study with her Watcher since she was identified as a Potential. I suppose it would be a good idea, since she is a minor, and the school sits directly on the Hellmouth. I should call her Watcher and make sure the necessary paperwork is in order."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to that, then…"

"Wait…I'll give you a ride home."

She sighed, and gave in. "Sure, Giles. Whatever."

"Right…let me just find my keys…

The next day, Buffy and Joyce went shopping so Buffy could get some new workout gear suitable for cheerleading. Joyce was thrilled that Buffy was showing interest in one of her former activities. Maybe her daughter was finally making a turnaround. She'd been worried for such a long time.

A woman was sitting on the swing on the front porch when they came home.

"May we help you?" Joyce asked.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Blackwell. I came to talk to Buffy about our volunteer program. As you might be aware, every student has to do some community service now as part of the graduation requirements. Other students I've talked to have mentioned that Buffy is usually quite helpful, so I just had to see if she might join us." She was an older woman, maybe in her 60s, in a casual summer suit, and her hair neatly pinned up. She smiled at both of them, and there was something very welcoming in her presence.

"Well, I'm sure Buffy would love to hear you out. What kind of charity work do you do?" Joyce asked.

"Mostly outreach to troubled girls. Young girls who are quite alone in the world, with many battles to fight. They just need some guidance, and a friendly face their same age can go far in making them feel at ease. I can assure you, Mrs. Summers, that your daughter would be completely safe. We're just asking for a little of her time."

"Buffy? What do you think? Perhaps this is something you and Willow could do on Saturdays. Willow Rosenberg is a very bright girl, also in Buffy's class, Mrs. Blackwell. She's already helped Buffy improve her grades…"

"Mom!"

"What? It's true, and I've seen Willow come out of her shell around you, dear. This could be just up your alley, especially with what happened in L.A.? You're relatable!"

"Gee, thanks, Mom…"

"Wonderful! I'd still like to interview Buffy, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course. Come in…I'll make some lemonade while you have a chat." Joyce unlocked the front door and headed for the kitchen. Buffy turned towards the living room, Lillian behind her.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thanks. Now that my mom's out of the room, what's this really all about?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"'Young girls'? 'All alone'? 'Facing many battles'? Please…those are my catch phrases. Who are you, really, and what do you want with me?"

"I see you are as sharp as we expected. My name is really Lillian Blackwell, and I did come to talk to you about volunteer work. I'm a Guardian."

"A who?"

"A Guardian. We watch the Watchers, who watch the Slayers. You are the first Slayer in a very long time who has shown independence in thought, outside of her Watcher's training."

"_Was. Was_ the Slayer. I haven't been since May. You want a Slayer, she's arriving on Friday."

"Oh, I know, dear, and that's why I wanted to talk to you now. You see, we are the reason you aren't a Slayer anymore."

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"What?!"_ Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, is everything alright?" Joyce called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom…Mrs. Blackwell just told me some startling facts, that's all." She turned back to the woman who'd apparently been responsible for turning her life topsy-turvy.

"You. Explain, now."

"Buffy…your Watcher and the souled vampire were allowed to know about the prophecy of the Master's rising ahead of time because they were supposed to prevent your death. Now, because you were gone such a short time, your Slayer essence would have remained a part of you even as the new Slayer was called. The essence, the very power that makes the Slayer capable of what she does, would have been split, making both of you incomplete. To maintain the proper balance, we made sure the full essence went ahead to Kendra, as it was supposed to."

"I wasn't supposed to die then?" Buffy murmured, shocked. Lillian laid a comforting hand on Buffy's.

"No, dear, you weren't, but that doesn't matter now. I'm here because we have an offer for you. We don't have much time before your mother comes back in the room, so I want you to take this book and read it over, and I'll be in touch with you. There's a number on a card inside."

"What's in it?"

"An overview of our history and what we do. If you read the book, I think it will become clear why I'm here today. Now, don't look so shell-shocked, dear. Your mother's coming back."

"Here we go! Fresh lemonade, and I even had some shortbread cookies around. So, Mrs. Blackwell…now that you've gotten to know Buffy a bit better, do you think she'll fit in well with your program?" Joyce asked.

Lillian looked at Buffy, sitting next to her. "I think she will."

"Wonderful! We'll have to work out a schedule around cheerleading practice and games, assuming you make the squad, Buffy."

"I still have to get through Hell Week, Mom…and I have competition…"

"So what?" Joyce said proudly. "You were really good at it at Hemery. It'll be just like riding a bicycle."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs. Summers, but I really should be going. So many to see before my day is through…" Lillian stated.

"Oh, of course. Please, take a cookie with you for the road."

"Buffy has my contact number for when she's read through the literature. No pressure, though. There are many ways to serve the community." Mrs. Blackwell shook hands with both of them, and took her leave.

Joyce wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulders. "I think this is going to be a good year for you, sweetie," she said affectionately, and placed a kiss to Buffy's temple, before heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Heh…with my luck? We'll see…" Buffy muttered to herself. She went up to her bedroom to start on her homework.

After dinner, Buffy excused herself to go back up to her room, saying she wasn't done studying. Joyce didn't question it, thrilled that Buffy was applying herself this year. Once up in her room, Buffy closed the door, and sat down at her desk to open the book Mrs. Blackwell had given her. The actual cover under the jacket was unmarked, the book smelling old. She flipped through the yellowed pages to the start of Chapter 1, and started to read…

Hours later, she'd nearly finished it, and her mind was reeling. The book started with how the Slayer had been created – _there had been the essence of a demon in her?_ – then went on to chronicle every Slayer's most notable feat and her cause of death, cross-referenced with Watcher's Journals once the organization had started keeping them. There were many personal notes from the Guardians about this Slayer or that Slayer, and what had made her so uniquely special. These attributes were too personal to have all been made up, like they _knew_ each girl, intimately. Buffy was willing to bet that if she started going through Giles' history of Slayers on record, everything would match up, and she could probably educate him in a thing or two.

Buffy had gotten as far as the 1950s when she felt she needed to stretch and move around a bit. Her bedtime wasn't for another hour, so she went downstairs to grab some of the cookies and a glass of milk, and went back to her room to continue reading. Getting to 1977, she noticed that for the first time, the same vampire's name was the cause of a Slayer's death again. There was actually a vampire out there somewhere that had killed two Slayers? The thought sent shivers down her spine, and she thanked whoever was listening that she no longer had to face that kind of opponent. What was even more shocking was that the Slayer had a son! Buffy couldn't imagine trying to raise a child at the same time as following her calling. The dates showed that the girl had been pregnant before she was Called, and gave birth after becoming a Slayer. The boy was only five when his mother died. She wondered if he possessed any of the Slayer's traits?

The book stopped at 1985, so she assumed a new volume was in the works with updated Slayer info. One thing she didn't understand, yet, was why so many Slayers had 'Cruciamentum' marked as their cause of death. Flipping to the back, she discovered a brief glossary of terms for words in other languages. Her eyes widened at the definition for 'Cruciamentum'. Would Giles have subjected her to this if she were still a Slayer on her 18th birthday? And the practice's true nature was to get rid of Slayers who didn't tow the line? _Dear God…_ Buffy wanted to throw the book away and declare it lies, but something in her gut told her it was the truth. She knew the Council wasn't overly thrilled with her methods, but she never would have suspected how greedy for power and control they really were. This was the big defense against Evil? There had even been accounts of Watchers that were ordered to kill their charges when the inexperienced Slayer wasn't learning fast enough. If the Council deemed you too weak and unworthy to handle the job, they arranged your death so a new girl could take your place, and they seemed to always know where the new girl was.

Giles had said that she had somehow slipped through the cracks. Merrick, too. She had to wonder now if the Guardians had purposefully shielded her from being found as a Potential. Buffy could admit, alone and in her heart of hearts, that she had always been a little too trusting of people. If she was being completely, brutally honest, she could see herself being brainwashed like all those other girls had been when they were so young, and she would have followed their orders to her death, just for the acceptance that came with being told "good job". Well, she couldn't deny the truth of men, now. She even wondered if she could trust Giles…and if it would be wise to share the book with him. She'd have to talk to Mrs. Blackwell before she made that decision.

Mentally exhausted from all these revelations, Buffy hid the book under her bed, and got ready to sleep. She didn't know what the Guardians might want with her now, but she was willing to listen and find out.

Monday, September 7th, 1997…

Week Two of school. Yay. Buffy's hand floundered blindly to turn off the alarm. She groaned and threw the covers off her head, rolling out of bed and staggering to the shower. She hadn't slept well, crazy dreams based on the book dancing through her head most of the night. Well, it felt like most of the night.

She was almost out the door when Joyce reminded her to take her workout clothes for cheerleading practice after school. After running back up to her room and down again, they hurried off to Sunnydale High so she wouldn't be late.

Buffy snuck into the library during lunch, knowing that Giles would be in the faculty lounge with Ms. Calendar. She had made notes of random things to reference from the Slayer Almanac, as she had dubbed it, and started fact checking. She hastily put her notes away when she heard Giles coming, just before the bell rang.

"Buffy?"

"Hey, Giles. I was just using the quiet space to do some studying, since I'll have less time after school today. Gotta get to class!" She hurried out, feeling safe that she hadn't left any evidence of her snooping.

Giles shook his head, and resumed his work cataloguing new inventory.

"Summers! Hurry up and change! You're late!" the cheerleading coach bellowed, when she entered the gym.

"Sorry, I know! Mr. Whiteman wouldn't let us out until he'd finished his lecture."

"Very well. Just hurry up and get out here."

"Yes, ma'am!"

'God, this day was a Monday,' Buffy thought, lacing up her sneakers. She tossed her clothes into her backpack and ran back into the gym to take her place. 'Crap, they're already half through the choreography'.

"Well, how was the first day of practice, honey?" Joyce asked, when she picked Buffy up.

"Hell. I hurt everywhere, including places I didn't think I had. I'm dying for a hot bath. And, I got yelled at for being late because my last teacher held the class late so he could finish his lecture. And the guy is so boring!"

"Well, there's lots of ice cream in the freezer to soothe your troubles. Would you like Chinese food tonight?"

"Mom, you're the best."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Buffy dialed the number Mrs. Blackwell had left her while she was on lunch break. She used the payphone at school that was farthest from human ears.

"Buffy? I'm so glad you called. I take it you read the book?"

"Yeah – listen, I'm at lunch, so I don't have a lot of time, but I'd like to talk with you further, hear what you have to offer me? Um, I have cheerleading practice after school, but my mom is going to be at the gallery really late, so we can meet up once I get home."

"That's fine, dear. What time would you like me to drop by?"

"Umm…let's say 5 o'clock. That gives me enough time to get home and shower."

"Okay, Buffy. Feel free to think up as many questions as you like. I have nothing to hide from you. Take care."

"Yeah. Bye, Mrs. Blackwell." Buffy hung up the phone and ran to the cafeteria to join Willow and Xander for lunch.

Buffy rushed home as fast as her weary and sore body would take her. Her backpack dropped to the floor once she was inside, on her way to the shower. She had just enough time to ease her muscles a bit before needing to be dressed and downstairs for Mrs. Blackwell to arrive.

There had been a change in her body over the three months of summer. No longer was she toned from head to toe just from breathing. Oh, her weight hadn't changed any, thanks to the typical 16-year-old metabolism, but she was softer now, and her pre-return-to-normal flexibility had been waning over the months of shopping and lying out by the pool. The pain from cheerleading training made Buffy Summers face a hard truth – she had to work for _every_thing she was going to accomplish from now on. And it was humbling.

She finished rinsing her hair and stepped out onto the fluffy rug, reaching for the towel. Once she was no longer dripping and her hair had been combed through, Buffy fastened her robe and crossed into her room. _What to wear?_ She didn't plan on going anywhere tonight, so jeans and a t-shirt would probably do…and Mrs. Blackwell didn't seem too stuffy. Buffy didn't think she'd get clucked at disapprovingly for being comfortable in her own home. Dressed, she brushed her hair back into a ponytail, and went downstairs to find something to eat.

The doorbell rang at precisely 5 o'clock. Nervously rubbing her hands together, Buffy took a steadying breath, and opened the door.

"Hello, Buffy. How was your day?" Lillian asked. She stepped inside and walked to the living room Buffy had gestured towards. She wore a blouse and slacks this evening.

"The usual, for high school, and tiring. Slayer stamina would have really come in handy during cheerleading practice today." She sat on the couch, a polite distance away from the Guardian.

Lillian chuckled. "I'm sure it would have. Well, you wanted to discuss what we do, so why don't you ask your questions, and I'll do my best to answer than for you?"

"Um…well, I looked through enough of Giles' books to know that you have the names and dates right, but how can I know that the other parts weren't made up? I don't always agree with Council methods, related to me by my watcher, but they've never tried to screw me over."

"I understand your skepticism, and I'm glad you are wary. A Slayer must always trust her instincts, her intuition, even when the answer seems strange or contrary to the rules. Your improvisational skill is one of the things we've always admired about you, Buffy. As for proof, well…may I?" she gestured to the large case she had set on the coffee table. Buffy nodded, standing up and backing away, just in case. Mrs. Blackwell flipped the latches on the case and removed a shiny red and silver ax that had Buffy's eyes gleaming with interest. She held it out to the teen. "Take this and tell me how it feels."

"Okay…" Buffy skeptically replied. She grasped the handle, and felt…belonging, power. "Is this magic?"

"Only indirectly. We forged that weapon for the Slayer millenniums ago. It is a part of her power and strength, and extension of her prowess. As the lust for power crept up in the Watcher's ranks, we took back the Scythe, and hid it well. This weapon is a great ally to the Slayer, but it could also be used in the wrong hands to tamper with the legacy. It would have gone to you, when the time was right."

"But I'm not a Slayer anymore…how can I still feel this…?"

"Sense of belonging? You may not have the power anymore, but you will always be a part of the legacy. Every Potential is one for a reason. Not every girl in the world has that, well, potential. You didn't believe you were intentionally chosen, did you?"

Buffy blushed as she handed the ax back. "I…it just felt unfair, to suddenly be this freak. If you know so much about me, then you know that I got kicked out of my last school for doing my job, and that my parents put me in a mental hospital when I told them I'd slayed my first vampire. So yeah, I didn't feel so much _chosen_, as _cursed_. Being brilliant like Willow makes you special, singing like an angel is special, winning the Super Bowl is special. Me…well, all slaying got me was trying to ruin my life, in all kinds of permanent ways. If that was the deliberate gift of some higher power, then they had one cruel sense of humor," she ranted bitterly.

"I'm sorry for how you have suffered, Buffy. It was not intended to be that way. It was a blessing and a hindrance that you were not identified as a Potential before you were called. Now, I'm sure you have more questions…"

"Yeah…sorry for getting ranty. Um…what exactly are you wanting me to do by joining you?"

"Well, you would be a part of the group…assist Slayers when necessary, but mostly just catalogue their experiences…but for now, you can carry on with your life as normal. We will teach you what it truly means to be a Slayer, and you will guide Kendra. She is technically sufficient, but a Watcher has raised the girl. You know how they are about duty and following rules…" Lillian relayed.

The teen rolled her eyes knowingly. "Right…life is never fun for the Slayer. It's all train, study, slay…"

"Exactly, so she lacks…flexibility. Your creativity is something that will serve her well. There isn't much time to get her prepared, however, so I must ask for your decision before she arrives."

"Do I just get a club badge? Is there a ritual, some kind of spell? Will it hurt?" Buffy fired off questions until Mrs. Blackwell held up her hand to indicate she should stop.

"There is a ritual, and no, it won't hurt. You will be imbued with the powers of a Guardian. We age very slowly, but are just as susceptible to injury as any other human. If you join us, you will be schooled in magic, Slayer lore, our guidelines…"

Buffy interrupted. "Why me? Why not another potential, or a witch or a Watcher?"

"You have a unique perspective, Buffy, as the only Slayer who has come back from the dead by normal means. Evil will only get bolder as time goes on, and sitting back to watch will not serve the good of the world any longer. We need the freshness of youth in our ranks, someone in touch with the modern world. We are a small group of old women, dear, and old women, however long they try, do eventually fall out of touch. We need someone who can relate to the Slayer as only a Slayer can. So, you see, you are _very_ special."

"That's quite a pitch…how did you know to interfere with my Slayerness? That had to be a really short window…" Buffy's mind had been working over that since Lillian had confessed that they were the reason the power left her. Did they constantly watch her through a crystal ball, or something?

The Guardian chuckled. "That's an interesting question. It's best said, that 'a little birdie' told us."

"Like, a seer, or something?"

"In a way…I can explain more to you once you make your decision. We operate even in secret from the Watchers, Buffy, so I must ask you to keep all of this confidential. It is how we have ensured our safety, you see."

"I get it. I won't spill the beans, unless you okay it." She'd been pacing since she stood up, and now the ex-Slayer chewed her lip as she pondered whether she wanted the answer to her next question. Lillian waited patiently. Finally, she just came out with it. "You said before, that Giles and Angel were supposed to prevent my death? Use the prophecy as a warning?"

Lillian gave the girl a sympathetic look. It wasn't easy to learn that the two people you most trusted to help you failed so miserably, especially as an innocent 16-year-old girl. "They were. The Powers That Be guided the souled vampire to you with directions to protect you. From what I know, he took an…odd approach to that mandate. They had hoped that in growing to care for you, he would naturally do all in his power to keep you safe and alive. Apparently, they put too much faith in his judgment." She paused, wanting to approach this delicately. "Buffy, am I correct in thinking that you could love this creature?"

"I do! I…think…?"

Lillian nodded. "Then you should be aware of his curse, if the two of you still decide to pursue a romantic relationship. You see, gypsies, being…creative thinkers, designed this curse with a 'get out of jail free card', so to speak. There is a clause that allows Angel to become his un-souled self, Angelus, again. Have you read about his history?"

Buffy gulped as she nodded, eyes wide with the implication. "He was…horrible. Completely vile and evil and without mercy. You're saying that Angel could become that again?"

"He could, if he has one moment of forgetting the guilt that the curse makes him dwell upon. One moment of pure happiness not tinged by his crimes. I don't know why he has never sought to anchor his soul. His path has not been mine to watch, except where it mingles with yours. Perhaps he is unaware of the wording of the curse…or feels that he needs to actively resist the temptation to release the monster within…"

"Like an alcoholic staring at the bottle, then walking away?"

"I suppose we can look at it that way, yes. From the Powers perspective, he had a job to do, and failed. They will most likely assign him to another task, perhaps not even here. It is often the way of things." She rose and approached the troubled girl, lifting her hand to caress Buffy's cheek like a mother would. "Dear child, first infatuations always hit hard, and feel like the most intense thing in the world, but they are fleeting…merely there to introduce you to love. You will find a man who loves all of you someday, who is your equal. Do not worry if you do not find him while you are still growing. These things happen when they are meant to be."

A tear coursed down Buffy's cheek as she blinked. She was touched by the Guardian's words, and also felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders that she hadn't even known she'd been carrying. Lillian's touch felt calming, soothing, and warm. Like hugs from your grandmother.

"Is that…a special Guardian thingy you just did?" she wondered.

The older woman smiled. "Yes and no. I was asked to join the Guardians for my uniqueness, too, you know," she teased. "I know the future has looked bleak to you, despite your dreams, but you are not alone, Buffy. You never have been. Do you have any other questions?"

Buffy thought for a moment, then shook her head 'no'. "I think I know all I need to make a decision right now. I'll sleep on it and give you a call."

"Alright, dear. I look forward to hearing from you." Lillian walked over to the coffee table and picked up the weapon case.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Will I have to lie to my mom and sneak out of the house all the time again? 'Cause I really don't like doing that. She's just starting to trust me again."

"I don't think so. I think you'll be able to be home by curfew most of the time. Your physical presence is not required to watch over a Slayer," Mrs. Blackwell answered enigmatically.

Buffy sighed in relief, focusing on the part about not having to defy her mother. "Okay, cool. Well, thanks for coming…really. You've given me lots to think about, either way." She walked the Guardian to the door.

Mrs. Blackwell paused on the porch, then put her arm around Buffy for a brief hug. Yes…they were doing the right thing by taking a more proactive approach. The Messenger had been correct.

"Goodbye, Buffy. Sleep well, and don't forget to lock up."

"You're really rocking this motherly vibe, aren't you? Bye, Mrs. Blackwell. My mom should be home soon, so I'll be fine."

Lillian nodded, and turned to walk down the porch steps. Buffy closed the door, so she missed seeing the woman fade out of sight, disappearing to parts unknown.

"Crap. I still have homework!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wednesday, September 9th…

Buffy spent a restless night in bed, her mind refusing to let her sleep until it had gone over all her choices, over and over again. On one hand, there was that normal life she'd been complaining she wanted since becoming a Slayer; on the other hand, she could have power to help the world again, which admittedly felt pretty good. Option 1: never having to be labeled a "freak" again. Option 2: knowing something Giles doesn't. Option 1: college and grandchildren. Option 2: who knows _what?_

"Aaaaah!" she growled into her pillow. Turning her head, she peered with one eye at the clock. _6:00 AM. _45 minutes to sleep still.

Buffy felt like she blinked, and then her mother was knocking on the door, telling her to get up. Hardly any sleep, and she still hadn't decided anything. Maybe the answer would come to her while she slept through Biology.

"Hey, Buffy. You look tired. Is everything okay?" Willow asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep much. Is it really that obvious? Do I need more concealer?" Buffy replied, starting to panic.

Willow rushed to reassure her friend. "No! No, you look fine, just…sleepy."

"Oh, good! The last thing I need is Cordelia getting on my case for not looking 'peppy' enough for being a cheerleader. Second day, by the way? Not much easier than the first. I sooo miss Slayer stamina!"

"Hello, ladies! Have I missed anything since yesterday?" Xander asked, joining the pair.

"Nope."

"Uh, Xander?" Buffy pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"Huh?"

"You've got a bit of jelly," Willow supplied.

He hastily wiped it off. "Thanks, Will. That would have been embarrassing." Xander took five steps down the hall to go to his locker, and tripped on his untied shoelaces. The girls winced as he hit the floor, then hurried to help him pick up his books before they got trampled. "I really jinxed myself with that one, huh?" he added.

They nodded in unison, and hurried off to 1st Period.

The day was routine: classes that struggled to hold her interest, lunch with Willow and Xander, homework in the library during her free period, more classes that were boring, rush into the locker room to change and get in the gym, and cheerleading practice. She really didn't remember it being this hard in junior high, or as a freshman at Hemery. Maybe it was because, as a junior, she was on the JV team now, and they went to all the JV games. Even did a couple competitions. Of course, Miss _Perfect_ Cordelia was already on the Varsity team. Probably had her dad make a nice donation to make sure of it, too. There was a Spirit Assembly in three weeks, and all the teams had to put on a routine for it. Looking at the position they wanted her to take because of her tiny stature, Buffy was positive she wasn't going to make it. If the rest of this week didn't kill her to begin with. Maybe the debate team wasn't such a bad idea, after all…

Buffy answered the phone, since her mother was upstairs. "Hello?"

"Buffy, good, I caught you."

"What's up, Giles?"

"I was wondering if you could accompany me to the airport Friday to pick up Kendra…"

"Giles, I have cheerleading practice in the afternoon."

"Oh, well…can't you get out of it? I want Kendra to feel at ease here, Buffy, and she already knows of you…"

"What time?" she sighed.

"5 o'clock."

"Well, I can still be at practice for an hour, then. Fine, I'll do it, but if my coach chews my head off, I'm coming after you."

He chuckled. "Noted. See you tomorrow, Buffy."

She grumbled as she hung up the phone, then went up to her room. Thinking needed to be done before she called Mrs. Blackwell.

"Uh, hi…this is Buffy? I hope this isn't a bad time…"

"Not at all, dear. We've been waiting to hear from you. Have you decided?"

"Well, I think I'm interested…and Kendra arrives on Friday, so…can you explain exactly what happens in this ritual?" She nibbled her lip as she waited for Mrs. Blackwell's reply.

"What does your heart tell you to choose, Buffy?"

The teen focused within on the feeling of her intuition. "I feel that you guys are on the up and up, but I'm just…worried about how this will effect my life, you know? I'm only 16, and I already did the duty-bound thing…and…Mom's just starting to trust me again. Maybe you should assign someone else to Kendra, and come back to me, say…when I graduate?"

Lillian was silent for a while. Buffy was just about to start wondering if the line went dead, when the older woman spoke again.

"Well, we don't normally do this, but I believe we can trust you, Buffy…what do you say to coming down and observing what we do? You can talk to the other ladies, ask questions, and see with your own eyes that we champion a worthy cause…"

That sounded fair. "Um, I guess I could do that…"

Lillian sighed in relief. "Good. May I pick you up this evening?"

"I guess I could leave a note for my mom. We won't be out late, will we? I have to be in by 10:00 on school nights."

"It won't take nearly that long, dear. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Mrs. Blackwell. Thanks for understanding," Buffy replied.

"Soon" was an understatement, as just two minutes later, Mrs. Blackwell teleported into Buffy's living room.

"GAH!" Buffy shrieked. "Warn a person!"

She smiled gently. "Forgive me. I forget about things like that. So, are you ready?"

"Shhh! My mother's upstairs! I haven't even had a chance to tell her I'm going out, yet. Duh!" The teen flounced halfway up the stairs, and called, "Mom! Mrs. Blackwell is here to take me by her facility. I won't be late!"

Joyce Summers appeared at the top of the stairs. "I didn't realize you had an appointment today, Buffy."

"I, um, kinda forgot…"

"It will be a quick tour, Mrs. Summers. Just an hour or two, at the most," Lillian added.

"Alright. Have fun, sweetheart, and take a jacket."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom."

Joyce nodded and went back into her bedroom. Buffy turned back to Mrs. Blackwell.

"Should I change?" she asked, indicating the sweats and baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

"If you would be more comfortable, but it isn't necessary. You're one of the Chosen, dear. We would welcome you in any state."

"Um, okay…I'm still going to change. Be right back."

The teen quickly put on jeans and a short-sleeved blouse, and ran back down the stairs. They left the house, walked around to a discreet part of the yard, and teleported away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Teleportation was disorienting to the extreme the first time! Buffy wobbled on her feet as they landed at their destination. Lillian reached out a hand to steady her.

"You'll get used to it, dear. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah…just got dizzy for a sec. I'm cool." She looked around her and noticed they were in some kind of temple, lit by torches. "Whoa, are we in Egypt?!"

Lillian chuckled. "Outside Sunnydale limits, actually. This temple has survived underground for many, many years. It originally belonged to the indigenous people, before they moved away. Come, they're all waiting to meet you."

Buffy followed Mrs. Blackwell further into the depths of their sanctuary, discovering that it was much larger than it appeared. They came into a chamber inhabited by nine other women of varying ages. They all appeared older than her mother. A white-haired woman of small stature in a simple shift came forward to greet them.

"And who have we here, Lillian?" she asked warmly.

Lillian smiled. "This is Buffy Summers, the most recent Sunnydale Slayer."

The assembly tittered excitedly amongst each other as Buffy waved shyly. "Hi," she said.

The elderly woman stepped forward and took her hands. "My, I forgot how young you would be. We are very happy to welcome you, …"

"Buffy…"

"Yes, Buffy. What an unusual name. I am Sarah, just Sarah," the old woman added.

"That's because she's forgotten her surname," Lillian teased. "Sarah is the oldest of us, our leader, and her advice is always sound."

Sarah turned back to Buffy. "We have not added to our order in fifty years, Buffy. I hope you have given our invitation serious consideration."

"I-I did. Um…I just wanted to know more, to be sure…I'm only 16, so…"

The Guardians nodded with understanding, all smiling kindly. Buffy felt like she was surrounded by grandmothers. They radiated wisdom, tranquility, and love. She felt…inadequate.

"You wish to learn?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I feel that you guys are legit, I just wonder…why me? I'm not wise, or all that smart…I fall asleep in class all the time…and Slaying was hard. I've lost a lot…" Buffy admitted.

"You underestimate yourself, dear," Lillian replied.

"Come, sit, and learn our history…_your_ history," Sarah stated. She pointed to the empty chair in the circle.

Buffy noticed as the women took their seats that she was in a circular room with chairs at the edges for each member. In the center, on a raised dais, was a large shallow bowl on a bronze stand. She took her seat and waited for what would happen next.

Sarah murmured some words over the bowl and suddenly, an image popped up, like a projection. "Watch how the Slayer was created," she said.

Buffy's eyes were riveted to the moving image as she watched a young woman with dark skin and primitive clothing being dragged into a cave. She was chained to the ground, and three tribesmen started chanting. Buffy gasped as she saw a black cloud come out of a box and start circling the girl. She couldn't understand the language, but she could tell that the girl was frightened and probably calling for her parents. The cloud entered her nose and mouth, and the girl convulsed, then collapsed, breathing hard. When she looked up again, Buffy recognized the look in her eyes. She had become a predator.

The scene flashed forward to the girl hunting primitive vampires and demons, always followed by the tribesmen. The girl was feral and brutal, killing quickly but without mercy. She became hardened as time went on, and she lost her family. Tears fell from Buffy's eyes as she watched the First Slayer die.

"Did she have a name?" she murmured.

"Sineya," Lillian replied.

"It's pretty."

The next scene appeared to be a secret meeting of women from the tribe. Buffy was able to understand that they were horrified at what the Watcher-men had done, combining a demon with a girl instead of fighting their own battles. Another girl had already been found with the same strength and abilities, and they realized this would go on and on as long as the Slayer spirit could keep finding girls to claim. Three women volunteered to help the Slayer, if that was what she must be, and the group used their own magic to make these women counterparts to the Watcher-men.

Scenes flashed by as humans made progress and spread further across the globe. Buffy recognized listings from the book as the image showed girl after girl in her finest moments. She also saw the best and worst efforts of the Watchers, as power corrupted some and the cultural viewpoints towards women infected others. Slayers went around disguised as boys and men as they hunted. They used weapons Buffy hadn't even heard of, and even fought on horseback. Seeing many of the girls in action, she felt inadequate about her own former fighting skills, realizing that she could and should have let Giles train her more. A new appreciation for the art of personal warfare blossomed within her.

The movie entered a more modern time, and she watched with concentration as she realized they had reached the 1900 mention of the Chinese Slayer. Buffy wanted to see how she lost to William the Bloody, the only vampire in hundreds of years to kill two Slayers.

"Do you know why she lost?" Lillian murmured beside her.

"She…she fought very well…but, I think she lacked some kind of…spark? I don't know… There was something missing in her eyes that a lot of the other girls had?"

"You're right, Buffy. The Chinese Slayer was tired. The Slayers have died younger and younger as the Watchers treated them more like a weapon than a girl. What did you see in the vampire?"

"He's good, but not _that_ good, but…he wanted it more, didn't he?"

Lillian nodded. "It's that hunger that keeps a warrior fighting, whatever their cause."

Buffy's mood saddened as she saw the next several girls die with under a year as the Slayer. Coming to World War II, her interest perked up again as she watched that Slayer become a spy, and…working with other demons?

"Did she go evil?"

"No, dear…there is much the Council has neglected to teach you. Those demons saw just as much threat to their way of life as the Allies did. The Nazis weren't just experimenting with science."

Buffy's mouth formed an 'o' as it dawned on her that magic had been involved, too. She recognized that vampire again – his hair was black, but his movements were unmistakable. He fought the Slayer, and her successor, but both times ended in a draw. The '60s were a fairly peaceful and dull time for those Slayers, and then the '70s came. A new girl was called in 1973, just two months after giving birth to a baby boy. For four years, Nikki Wood was an awesome Slayer, in Buffy's opinion. She was inventive, independent, and balanced school, Slaying, and raising her son. Buffy smiled, recognizing the fatherly way her Watcher behaved. They came to 1977, the blonde gasping as William the bloody made an appearance again, only he was now going by Spike and looked way hot, for a vampire.

He tested Nikki out, fighting her several times, before meeting up on that subway train. Buffy saw flaws in both their fighting, then watched in awe, as Nikki just seemed to give up! She could have gotten out of that, but she just let Spike kill her…and then, he didn't even drink her blood? Wasn't that what a vampire was _supposed to do_ with a Slayer?

"Wait, can we pause that for a second?" Buffy asked. She gulped as the women all turned eyes on her. "Um, yeah…that fight right there…why'd it go down like that? She could have had him. And why'd he leave without taking her blood? It doesn't make sense. Every vampire I met was all 'Ooo, Slayer, I'm going to drink from your brainstem.'"

Sarah answered her question. "An unfortunate fact of the modern Slayer is that every one of them develops a death wish. The life is hard, as you know, and it only gets harder as you gain fame among the demons and face harder opponents. Without ties to the world around them, they just simply…give up."

"But, Nikki Wood _had_ ties. She had a son, and a decent Watcher. Why her?" Buffy argued, still confused.

"Nikki was raised as a Potential, Buffy. She heard practically her whole life how it was her duty to protect mankind above all else. Why, exactly, she didn't fight harder, we can't know, but we _do_ know that even with family or friends, in the end it is still not enough to keep a Slayer from wanting peace. Perhaps if a Slayer knew love…" Lillian added.

"Okay…so why didn't the vampire drink her blood? He seemed to enjoy it the first time he got it, as gross as that scene was."

Lillian smiled enigmatically. "Perhaps you will have to ask him one day, should you cross paths. Do you know how old he was as a vampire when he killed the Chinese Slayer?"

Buffy shook her head. "The book didn't say."

"Twenty years. William the Bloody, or Spike, isn't just the first in a long time to kill two Slayers, he's also the youngest _ever _to kill an experienced Slayer. Many vampires and demons have ended the lives of new Slayers, but as you saw, that becomes increasingly more difficult as a Slayer matures. You, my dear, have already gained a reputation in the demon world in your short tenure," Sarah answered.

"So, I'm famous? Cool."

The women chuckled at the frivolity of youth. The picture resumed and entered the '80s. More than once, Buffy had seen a 'Giles' as the Watcher listed, and now she watched, as a younger Rupert Giles became a Watcher, graduating first in his class and surrounded by family.

She stood suddenly and pointed at the image. "Hey!" Buffy looked from the image to a woman that had sat quietly observing her reactions. "Hey! You're there!"

"I was," she replied in a proper English accent. "I was Rupert's grandmother, in another life."

"_Whoa_…" Buffy exclaimed. "Does he know you're…?"

"Heavens, no!"

"We are a _secret_ order, dear."

"Oh…yeah…so, I suppose I can't tell I met you, huh? But, he thinks you're dead," Buffy replied.

"For all intents and purposes, I am, Miss Summers. To become a Guardian is to live outside of time," Mrs. Giles replied.

"What does that mean, 'outside of time'?" Buffy asked, confused.

"She thinks us still in our natural life spans," one of the other Guardians mused.

Buffy glanced from face to face. "You're not?" she replied naively.

"Lillian was our last addition, 50 years ago. Do you think she came to us as a 10-year-old child?" Sarah retorted. "I assure you, Buffy, it has been a long time since I was 80."

"Oh…" The teen felt terribly naïve. "Is that what will happen to me if I join…that I won't age? I don't think I want to look this young forever."

"We age, Buffy," Lillian corrected. "It's just a slow process. Our predecessors soon found that it was easier to maintain our secrecy from the Watchers if we didn't have to keep seeking out new members to replenish our order. We borrow life from the Earth, and that energy is returned upon the event of our deaths. We are just as vulnerable as anyone to poison, knives, and bullets."

Buffy took in that information and considered the assembly. "So, if I want to wait until I've matured, what do you guys say to that?"

"We will respect whatever decision you come to, dear. However, we believe we do need you," Sarah answered.

"Okay…what are the rules if I join?"

"You must keep our existence a secret. We exist to help the Slayers, which often means subverting the Council. In the beginning, the Watchers created the Slayer out of fear, because the demons had killed off most of their warriors. There was a time when a brave girl could volunteer to be the next Slayer, but the Watchers soon lost control of where the demon spirit went, and they became intent on getting that power back. Many good people have been part of the Council over the years, but just as many have been corrupt, or even evil, and have manipulated their members. There are things to come that will require good people in support of the Slayer and her future generations."

"Another apocalypse, huh? But…why me? Why prevent there being two Slayers? We could get twice as much done with less danger to both of us."

The Guardians exchanged looks again, like they were having a conversation Buffy couldn't hear. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the answers to her questions.

The girl isn't ready. Her hesitation proves she's too immature.

_Nonsense – she is wise to be cautious after what she's learned of the supernatural. We need to show her._

_I disagree. Too much knowledge of the future could still have adverse effects._

_So, only show her enough to convince her._

_I still don't think she's the one we need. She's done nothing but resent her Calling._

_She wasn't properly prepared; it's not her fault. _

_Oh, just explain that it weakens the Slayer line too much! We waste time bickering._

"The world was not meant to have two Slayers. In an alternate life, it weakened your humanity and the girls that followed you were…incomplete. If the Slayer line is diverted, it will create a weakness, an exploit that evil can use against all humanity. We saved both you and the world with our actions, Buffy. Now, you have the chance to help the world in a different way," Lillian stated.

"It was that bad, huh?" They all nodded. "And you think that Kendra needs me?"

"In the alternate timeline, she was dead in under a year."

"Oh. Okay…one last question. If you power me up or whatever, am I on my own? Like, is there some kind of apprenticeship thingy?"

"Do all young people discourse like this?" Mrs. Giles asked to no one in particular. The other Guardians laughed. Buffy's face flamed red.

"Of course, you will have guidance, Buffy," Sarah replied. "Lillian will help you."

"Okay… Can I have a minute to process?" the teen requested. Sarah nodded, and the women moved to the other side of the room to give the girl some space.

Buffy paced as she thought over what she had taken in, and the repercussions, and what she really wanted out of life along with that. She finally made up her mind, and took a deep breath for courage.

"I want to see it."

"Beg pardon?" Lillian replied.

"I want to see what you prevented," Buffy clarified. "I get that there's some big reason you guys need me that you're not sharing, and I want to see. Full disclosure, and then I'll give you my answer."

The group muttered amongst themselves for a minute, a decision made.

"Done," Sarah stated. "Come here, please."

Buffy complied, hoping she had made the right decision. She was following her instincts, here. Sarah dipped her finger into the basin, then touched it to Buffy's forehead.

"Know," she whispered.

Images flashed through Buffy's mind starting with her brief death by the Master. On and on the images flashed through her mind, showing pain and awful things – things she did, things her friends did to each other, things that happened to them. They went faster and faster until she came to the last scene - The last thing she saw was the older Buffy dying surrounded by the bodies of those she loved.

Buffy blinked, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's true? All of it?" she whispered in horror.

"Every minute," Sarah replied sorrowfully. "A few short years to the end of…everything. We hoped you would decide without us having to show this to you."

"Be careful what you wish for," Buffy quoted ruefully. "But, it won't happen now, right? Because I'm not the Slayer anymore?"

"It is true that some of what you saw will be altered, but other things will still come to pass. You must remember, Buffy, that you are full of love. Think with compassion towards all creatures, even your enemies. Hatred leads to a darkness that is very difficult to purge."

"I don't know how I'm going to get some of those images out of my head," the teen muttered.

"They will fade," Sarah said knowingly. "You will know what you need to know, and that is all you need."

Buffy grasped onto her inner fortitude and held up her end of the deal. "Okay. Sign me up. I don't want all those people to die."

"You are sure?"

"As long as you're not gonna turn me into some kind of freak, yeah. I still have to go to school…and live with my mom…"

"You will have no more trouble blending into your life then you did as a Slayer. Let's begin."

The spell was much more anticlimactic than Buffy was expecting. The Guardians gathered around her in a circle, holding hands, and Sarah chanted the spell. Buffy closed her eyes, expecting some whoosh or flash of lights, but she felt nothing. The chanting stopped.

She opened one eye, then the other. "That's it? I don't feel any different."

"You will," Lillian promised. "Come, I'll take you home."

As they walked out of the temple, a figure emerged from the shadowed recesses of the temple.

"I told you she'd need the full dose to believe."

"Yes, well, perhaps she will learn to lose some of that stubbornness," Sarah replied. "What will you do now? We can't guarantee that the world you go back to will be any better."

The battle scarred immortal Slayer smiled grimly. "It can't be any worse. Just make sure she follows the instructions I gave you, and I won't have to dive off that stupid tower again."

"You're so sure the vampire can be persuaded?"

The Slayer shrugged. "It's his destiny."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, what am I to do first?" Buffy asked, as they arrived back at her home.

"Finish your homework, get a good night's sleep…"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Very funny. What do I do as a Guardian?"

"Your task is simple: befriend Kendra."

"That's it?"

"For now. You can't do what comes next until other things are in motion," Lillian replied.

"What is it with old people and the cryptic? Well, I should get inside. Don't want Mom to ground me," Buffy said. "Goodnight, Mrs. Blackwell."

"Please, call me Lillian. You're one of us, now, Buffy. We take care of each other like family." Lillian disappeared, leaving the teen shaking her head in awe.

"Wish I could do that."

Buffy awoke Thursday feeling…grounded. Not in the 'I'm in trouble with Mom' sense, but the 'My feet are firmly planted' sense. It was kinda weird, but kinda nice. It was like that part of her that had wanted desperately to fit in with the in-crowd and stuff, was now satisfied…belonging. Like she fit better in her own skin.

Friday, Sept. 11th…

So much for being a cheerleader. When Buffy told the coach that she would have to leave the final day of Hell Week an hour early, she gave an ultimatum: Buffy stayed, or she lost her chance at making the team. Apparently, excuses weren't good enough unless you had a note from a doctor.

Oh, well…it wasn't that much fun anymore, anyway.

So, with an extra hour to kill, Buffy went into the library to do some homework until Giles was ready to leave for the airport.

"Buffy? I didn't expect you until 5:00 PM."

She shrugged. "Turns out cheerleading isn't my thing. So, what's new?"

"Well, I'm sorry your endeavor didn't work out. Um, nothing remarkable has occurred since we last spoke. I got a new book…" he replied.

"I'm happy for you, Giles," she chirped.

He frowned. "You don't have to be facetious, Buffy."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. How are your studies?"

"Better, amazingly, since I'm not up late every night in cemeteries. Funny how that works out…the whole sleeping equals better grades thing… Mom's happy. I've been hinting at driving lessons, since walking across town isn't so easy anymore? I don't think she's gonna take the bait, though, until the quarter grade report comes out. Other than that, life is peachy."

"Very good. Well, I have some cataloguing to finish before we leave…"

Buffy pulled out her American History book. "Okay."

Giles blinked at the sight of his former charge doing _homework_, then shook his head, and started putting books away.

Giles' beat up Citroen chugged along to the airport. They fought over the radio station for the first five minutes of the trip, Buffy flipping the dial back to Top 40 Contemporary every time Giles moved it back to his classical station. He won, after threatening to leave her 'stranded by the roadside if she touched the bloody dial one more time'. She settled for relieving the boredom by peppering him with questions about the new Slayer.

He didn't know a lot, in Buffy's mind. They had a description – that she was a sixteen-year-old girl from Jamaica that wore her hair in braids – and her Watcher's name. Giles knew more about the Watcher, than the girl, really. Figured.

"So, what's her cover here?" Buffy asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"Her cover. You have to have an excuse for a teenager living with you, Giles. People will talk."

"Oh! Y-yes, quite. Kendra is the daughter of a college friend of mine who wants her to have an American education. The Council made sure the paperwork was all in order, I assure you. Since the school is on a Hellmouth, she'll be attending classes with you, such as she's able. We'll have to play it by ear with the specifics, I suppose."

Buffy sighed.

"Are you happy?" Giles asked, after a time.

"Huh?"

"You always complained about being the Slayer…that it interfered with your life. I'd assume you've been relieved since…"

_My death._ "I am…I mean, it's weird here…but I'm good. All with the goodness that is Buffy."

"Good…good. Well, once you've helped Kendra adjust, then you can put slaying completely out of mind," he replied, smiling at her.

Buffy smiled back, though it wasn't completely genuine. She had a new secret, after all.

Giles found a place to park, then they wove through the airport to find the right terminal and gate. They were fifteen minutes early, of course, since Giles was allergic to not being on time. The last person to disembark the Air Jamaica flight seemed to be their girl.

Buffy's first impression was that she was pretty, but with horrible taste in pants. Hot pink satin?! They would seriously have to work on the girl's wardrobe.

Kendra scanned the terminal, clutching the strap of her duffle bag to her chest. Her eyes lit on a tall man in a suit and glasses standing next to a petite blonde girl. She walked towards them with confidence, hiding her nervousness about being away from home and surroundings she knew.

"Mr. Giles?" she inquired in her thick accent.

"Yes! It's good to meet you, Kendra," Giles replied, putting his hand out. She looked at it a moment, before tentatively taking it for the handshake. "I hope your flight was pleasant," he added. "This is Buffy Summers, your predecessor."

"Hey. First time to the States?"

"How is it she is here when she died?" Kendra asked Giles, glancing at Buffy with suspicion.

"Oh, it w-was a short death, really…she drowned and was revived."

"It was only a couple minutes," Buffy added, pouting.

"I see," Kendra said, nodding. "I am anxious to begin my duties, Mr. Giles."

"Good, yes. Well, the car is this way. We have much to discuss, of course. Buffy is going to help with your transition, point out the common places for vampires, a-and such. The Hellmouth draws all assortments of f-fascinating creatures."

Kendra listened intently as Giles rambled on, Buffy trailing slightly behind. She pouted, feeling now that she had been officially replaced in her Watcher's eyes. _Former_ Watcher. When they reached the car, she had to take the backseat, curling her legs up because there wasn't much room.

_Look at that! They're _bonding! _I really am yesterday's news._

They drove back to the high school, Giles wanting to acquaint Kendra with the library first, since she would spend most of her time there when she wasn't needed elsewhere.

She stopped in front of the doors to the library. "There is a _vampire_ in there!" Kendra charged, stake drawn.

They rushed in after her in time to see her kick Angel in the face.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Kendra, stop!"

She immediately paused in battle stance, her eyes still on Angel.

"The new Slayer?" the vampire asked needlessly.

Giles put his hand on Kendra's arm. "It's alright. He's an, an ally of sorts. Angel has a soul."

"That _thing_ had one of your books."

Angel's eyes flickered between the three. "He told me to wait here. I'm not here to hurt you."

Buffy stepped between Kendra and Angel. "Back off, okay? He's a good vampire, I promise. Angel helps."

Kendra relaxed, marginally, and put down the stake. Angel sighed in relief and rubbed his jaw when she'd kicked him. Buffy stayed standing in front of him.

"I did ask Angel to come to the library to meet us. He's been a help to us for a year, since Buffy arrived in Sunnydale, and he's been taking care of slaying while we waited for you to arrive," Giles added.

Kendra scrutinized the vampire. "Angel…you mean _Angelus_. I've read of him. He's a vicious monster."

"That's not me anymore," Angel rebutted.

"Can we just chill?!" Buffy interjected. "Look, just accept it – you can stake any other vampire in town but him, okay?"

Kendra crossed her arms over her chest and backed off. "Fine. I'll reserve my judgment until I _see_ this 'help'."

"Well, now that this matter is settled, let me show you around," Giles said to the Slayer, guiding her away.

Buffy looked through her lashes, shyly, as Angel slid his hands into his pockets.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Haven't seen you around much," she said.

He shrugged. "Been around…cemeteries. How's normal life?"

"Good…um, good. I tried cheerleading for a while. Didn't stick. French is kicking my butt."

He nodded. "There are a lot of tenses. Willow helping you?"

"Yeah…I'm probably going to take Kendra by The Bronze tomorrow night. You gonna be around?" Buffy asked hopefully.

He glanced towards the Slayer and Watcher. "I wouldn't want to get in her way. She has a mean kick," Angel replied, rubbing his jaw again.

Buffy nodded understandably, hiding her disappointment. "Right…okay. Well, I guess I'll see you…sometime."

"Yeah…"

"Buffy?" Giles interrupted. "You needed to be home by seven, yes?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Bye, Angel," she added, turning back to where the vampire had stood, only to find him gone. "I hate it when he does that."

Joyce was just about to set the food on the table when Buffy walked in. She smiled at her daughter, who dropped her backpack on the floor by the stairs.

"How was practice, honey?"

"Not exactly a go. Giles asked me to help make an exchange student welcome, and the coach wouldn't let me go early, so…are you mad?"

Joyce sighed softly and came around the kitchen island. "In all honesty, you didn't seem to be enjoying cheerleading that much this time around, so if you'd rather try another activity… It was very nice of you to help out today. Maybe you can have Mr. Giles sign off on that as part of your community service requirement."

"I thought I did my ten hours at Hemery?" she pouted.

"Car washes to raise money for cheerleading don't count, dear. Did you read the list you received at orientation?" Joyce handed Buffy the salad bowl.

"Probably. Maybe?" She sat down at the table as her mother served lasagna.

"Well, as long as they're done by graduation, the state will be happy. Have any tests today?"

"Couple small quizzes. They like to ease us into the whole scholastic mode."

"But you're studying? Turning in your work?"

"_Yes_, Mom. I told you I want to do better…I don't want you disappointed in me."

"Well, we'll see what your first progress report has to say. Would you like some parmesan?"

Buffy shook her head and stuffed her mouth full. _Guilt trip #112. Whoopee._

Saturday…

Buffy went over to Giles' to pick up Kendra for their first tour of Sunnydale. To appease Giles, they were starting while it was still daylight. As they walked, Buffy relayed the story of her tenure as Slayer here, pointing out where she'd killed this, and where she'd killed that. She also made sure to include all the times Angel had helped, just so Kendra wouldn't stake him. Buffy was iffy on him being boyfriend material, what with the avoidiness, but he was still someone she cared about. Their tour ended at The Bronze, just after sunset.

"Why are we at a nightclub?" Kendra asked suspiciously.

"Rule #1 of Sunnydale Slaying: this isn't Jamaica. Vamps go where the teens go, and the teens go to The Bronze. I've lost count of how many vampires I've dusted in this alley. It's guaranteed good hunting, plus, cute boys."

"I'm not allowed to associate with boys," the Slayer replied, looking uncomfortable.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, you are now. You're going to school in California – you want to blend in, you'll have to act like all the other kids." She grabbed Kendra's arm. "Come on."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kendra wasn't bad. Buffy could clearly see the dedication to her training in the girl's moves. They'd have to work on improvisation, though. Kendra's style looked like a series of connect the dots instructions. Textbook perfect, but with no fluidity. No passion.

Buffy tested her on spotting vampires on sight at the Bronze, which the Jamaican wasn't so good at. Score one for Buffy's sense of fashion. Speaking of fashion, they bumped into Cordelia, who immediately offered to rescue Kendra and take her shopping.

Kendra fumbled all over herself in front of Xander, giving Buffy an idea for how to get the girl to loosen up. She sent them out on the dance floor, completely missing Willow's pout when Xander eagerly agreed.

_A couple weeks later…_

Buffy hadn't seen or heard from Lillian since the night of joining the Guardians, and she was getting impatient for more info. Or a wicked cool super power.

Instead, she had the utterly _boring_ life of nothing to do but homework, and Bronzing on Friday and Saturday nights. Her friends and Watcher had bonded with Kendra, Angel was still lurking in town but unseen, and her mom kept waiting for her to screw up. So, when Snyder asked (told) her to plan Parent-Teacher Night as a "reward", she agreed.

Had nothing else to do.

The afternoon before Parent-Teacher Night, Lillian dropped by Buffy's house.

"Hi, Buffy. It's important you go to the Bronze tonight with your friends."

"Um, _why?_ What's so important?"

"There's someone you're supposed to meet. He's heard about the blonde Slayer that killed the Master, and he's going to observe you."

Buffy crossed her arms under her breasts. "And how will he know me from any other blonde girl? You do realize this is California?"

"Just be visible, dear. I'll tell you more after you meet."

"Whatever. How will I know him? Is he cute?"

Lillian smiled enigmatically. "Some might say so, yes. And he's older than you, with bleached hair. Kendra won't be there, will she?"

"Nope. Not on her schedule. And she _always_ follows Giles' schedule."

"Good. I'll talk to you soon, Buffy. Your mother's about to pull into the driveway."

Buffy glanced out the window. When she looked back to her fellow Guardian, Lillian was gone.

"_So_ not fair."

At The Bronze, _Nickel_ was the band tonight, playing "1000 Nights". Xander danced alone. Willow was trying to help Buffy figure out French.

"La vache... doit me... touche... de la... jeudi." Buffy glanced at Willow. "Is that right?"

"You said, 'The cow should touch me from Thursday'."

"Oh. Je stink."

"Come on, guys, dance with me," Xander insisted. "You've been studying nearly twelve minutes."

Buffy and Xander pulled Willow out of her seat to join them. A man with platinum hair walked up to their table and watched them dance as the band started a new song, "Stupid Thing". He walked along the edge of the dance floor and watched Buffy intently.

_I'm one step away from crashing to my knees_

_One step away from spilling my guts to you_

The blond man walked over to another at the bar and said, "Go get something to eat."

_I'm doing all right_

_No, don't feel sorry for me_

_Really I'm all right_

_I'm one step away from crashing to my knees_

He came back near the teens and spoke loud enough for Buffy to hear, "Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody."

Buffy grabbed a stake from her purse on the table and ran out the door. While she didn't have Slayer strength or speed anymore, she still knew how to stake a vamp, and Kendra wasn't here to save the day. She crept up on the vampire about to bite the girl and plunged the stake as hard as she could through his back.

"Nice work, love."

Buffy whirled around to find a blond man had followed her out of the club. A _bleach-haired_ man. "It's you!" _He looks so familiar…_ "Hi, I'm Buffy. I heard you were looking for me."

He paused in confusion, then regained his composure. "Uh, right! Right you are, Slayer. I'll see you on Saturday."

"What's Saturday?"

"When I kill you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." _Just don't get in a fight with him, whatever he is…_ "Can we not? I have plans."

He came closer, the light above fully illuminating his pale face. "Are you daft? I'm challenging you, Slayer!"

"I realize that, but, I mean, is it really worth it? If you're just after blood and mayhem, okay, but if there's something you want, maybe we can come to a compromise." It had clicked in her mind who this was, now – Spike, Slayer of Slayers. No way was she letting Kendra face him, yet.

He fumbled for a response, sputtering unintelligible half-formed words. She felt proud that she could throw him off his footing.

"Yeah…yeah, there is something I want, but _you're_ not going to help."

"Why not? Can't know if you don't ask."

"Know a cure for a sick vampire?" he said through gritted teeth.

_Ooo, that cost him something…_ "Maybe? You got the sniffles, or did you catch some demon STD?"

"I! It's not for _me_! And _no_! I ought to wring your bloody—"

"Ah-ah. If you can't play nice…" This was almost fun. "Look, Spike, I know you have a rep to maintain, yada-yada, but do we really have to go in circles all night, here?"

"Heard of me, have you?" He started stalking towards her.

_Time to get back inside, Buffy._ "I've read things. You can deal with me, or you can leave my town. There are no other options." She crossed her arms under her breasts and tried to look bored.

He was suddenly before her. "Option three, I snap your pretty neck and take your body back to Dru."

She stared up into his eyes. "You won't do that."

"I…" His brows furrowed in the middle. "I won't do that."

_Whoa…_ "Tell me why you're in Sunnydale."

"The Hellmouth seemed like the best place to find a cure for Drusilla, my sire."

"Thank you. Was that so hard? I'm going to go back inside to my friends, now, and you're going to meet me back here tomorrow night to see if I can help you. Deal?"

"Yeah, Slayer. Whatever." He turned and left, looking bewildered.

Buffy sagged, and sighed in relief. What the hell _was_ that? She just mind-mojoed a vampire? _I guess that's what Lillian meant by protecting myself. Wow._ She shook her head, and went back in The Bronze. French homework suddenly looked a whole lot nicer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Who was that?" Willow asked.

"Who was what?"

"I peeked outside to see if you needed help and you were talking to some guy. Who was he?"

"Nobody," Buffy said. "He saw me helping the girl who was vamp bait out there." She didn't want to lie to Willow, but she couldn't tell her she knew who Spike was, either.

It was weird keeping secrets from her best friend, though. She'd never had to do that before.

"Oh. Did you stake the vamp?"

"Yeah, no biggie. He was too focused on lunch to notice me before his time was up."

"That's a relief! Imagine if you had to fight?" Willow shuddered, her eyes wide. "Buffy, you really shouldn't run off to save everybody anymore, especially alone. It's really dangerous."

"I know…it's just…it's automatic now. People are so clueless about what goes on in the dark, how can I not act? I can't un-know what I know."

"Still…take back-up? Xander and I are here for you."

Buffy reached over and hugged her. "Thanks, Will. I'll try to think before I slay."

"That's all I ask."

It was a shame the whole Guardian thing had to be so secret. She really wanted to tell Willow about putting the whammy on a vamp. So cool! Could she mind-mojo anyone, or just demons, and how did she make it work? She would've used the payphone at The Bronze to ask Lillian right now, but she didn't have any change.

Well, it was a good reason to make curfew—Buffy couldn't wait to find out what else she could do now.

Sheila walked with two guys down an alley. "Alright, which one's Dwayne and which one's Dell." She hiccupped. Don't tell me. Dell's the one with the tattoos. You guys weren't lyin' about havin' a Cadillac, were you? 'Cause I'm crazy about a Cad. Just the feel of the leather makes me wanna…"

She stopped and looked back for Dwayne. He was gone.

"Where'd you go?"

She looked at Dell and he was gone, too.

"What's going on? Where are you guys? Not funny!" She turned around and a man with bleach-blond hair was there. "Who are you?"

"Who do you want me to be?"

"Did you see…?"

"Those two losers who thought they were good enough for you?"

"What happened to 'em?"

"They got sleepy."

"Huh?"

"And you got something a whole lot better." He slowly walked past her and down the alley.

"Hey, wait up? What's your name?" She ran after him.

"Home early? I must be looking at someone else's daughter," her mother teased.

"Ha, ha. Goodnight, Mom."

"You don't have to run off, honey. I'll be up watching TV for a while."

"Nah, _The Tonight Show_'s not my speed." She ran upstairs before her mother roped her into watching the news.

Dialing Lillian's number in her room, she hoped the Guardian wasn't asleep.

"Hello?"

"I met Spike tonight and mind-controlled him. How did that happen?"

"Good evening to you, too, Buffy."

She blushed. "Sorry. But you didn't tell me I could make a vampire do things!"

"Tell me what happened."

Buffy relayed the meeting, her fellow Guardian listening silently until she was finished.

"Hard to believe it's the end of September already…" Lillian muttered.

"What?"

"It's good to see your power manifested so quickly, Buffy, and when you needed it. We aren't fighters, but like we said before, we are not defenseless. I don't know how strong your ability will be right now, dear. Over time, you might become very powerful, but I don't recommend searching for vampires to practice on."

"Does it only work on vampires?"

"I don't know."

"How do I use it on purpose? How long does the whammy last? Will Spike know I did it?"

"One question at a time, please, Buffy. Deliberate use of your power comes with focus and practice. I can work with you on that. As for the rest, you will have to consult with Sarah. Until you, I was the newest, so I've never trained another Guardian before."

She sighed. "So what am I supposed to do with Spike now? He meets me at The Bronze tomorrow night to talk. I can slip away after the Parent-Teacher thing."

"You'll be at the high school? What about Kendra?"

"Patrolling with Giles as usual, I guess. Is something supposed to happen tomorrow night?"

"Doubtful…"

"I really hate that you know stuff about my life that hasn't happened yet," Buffy said.

"_Potential_ things. The time line was altered the moment we channeled your Slayer power away."

"Yeah, yeah…alternate universe and all that crap. Paradoxes give me a headache."

Lillian chuckled. "Back to William the Bloody—if he shows for your meeting, be careful, but learn what he wants. Depending on the request, we might help him."

"Why is he so important, anyway? The only vamp I wouldn't stake is Angel because he has a soul."

"Every creature has a destiny, Buffy. Goodnight. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, okay."

Lillian hung up. Buffy set the phone on the cradle. The Guardians weren't as cryptic as Angel, but she still hated being denied answers to her questions. She couldn't help being curious. It was as much a part of her as her love for shoes and cheese.

Not sleepy, she turned on some music and brought out her journal, jotting down all her questions. Since Spike said he wanted to kill her, he obviously wasn't another vampire with a soul. What good could a soulless vampire do? Eat someone evil-er?

No way would she be able to convince Kendra to save a vampire for the greater good. She'd never believe it. The Slayer was suspicious of everyone but Giles…well, and Xander, but Xander was harmless and apparently properly boy-shaped for Kendra. Really was cute how she blushed and stammered every time she was in a room with him. Xander was oblivious as usual.

Anyway…

Buffy wrote _who is Spike's sire?_ She'd seen loyalty in the Master's minions, but vamps generally didn't get along, so what made Spike want to cure his maker? She'd have to try to find Giles' book on vamps and look them up. Angel might know, but good luck getting him to talk lately.

Dude, awkward much? How did someone so old have that little game? Or maybe he couldn't help it and had one of those social anxiety disorders she'd seen on _Oprah_. He'd never been good at conversation.

"Ugh. Note to self: find a nice normal boy to crush on."

Except she wasn't normal, herself, and any boy will eventually figure that out and run for the hills.

_There has to be something wrong with me for giving up the easy life_.

A dark-haired woman lifted up a doll in her collection and turned it away. "Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She's a bad example and will have no cakes today. Shhh."

Spike came up behind her. "Darling, are you going to eat something."

"I'm not hungry. I miss Prague."

"You nearly died in Prague. Idiot mob. This is the place for us." He led her to the bed. "The Hellmouth will restore you, put color in your cheeks, metaphorically speaking, and in a few week's time…"

She lay back on the bed. "The stars will align and smile down on us."

He leaned over her. "And then, God, this town will burn."

She giggled. "A pretty fire!"

He rolled over her and lay down next to her.

"They're preparing."

"St. Vigeous is coming up. Should be a party."

"You should go up with them and cleanse."

"Dru…"

"The boy doesn't trust you. They follow him." She sat up. "I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

Spike sat up. "Never happen. Alright." He got off the bed. "I'll go up and get chant-y with the fellas, but you got to do me one favor." He took a tied-up Sheila off a hook. "Eat something." And handed her to Dru and left.

She turned Sheila to the dolls. "You see, Miss Edith? If you'd been good you could watch with the rest." She roared and struck for a violent bite.

_Thursday…_

The Scoobies were in the library. Willow checked a crossbow. Miss Calendar walked behind her with wood to make stakes and set the pieces on the table between Cordelia and Xander, who whittled.

Buffy chopped a cucumber for her vegetable tray.

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, um, culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous," Giles said.

St. Vigeous was some vampire sacred holiday, or something. Giles was freaking out about Kendra facing it when she hadn't been here long.

"Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?"

"You sure don't," Cordelia said to Xander.

"Ooo! Parents start arriving in an hour. Okay, so, um, banners are in place, the lounge is comfy... What am I forgetting?"

"Punch?" Willow suggested.

"Punch. I need, I need punch!"

"My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?" Cordelia asked.

"Three minutes," Xander said.

"So, can I go now? Kendra doesn't need this many stakes."

"I'm punch-bound," Buffy said. She left the library. Xander and Cordelia reached for the veggie tray. Buffy stuck her head back in. "No!"

Geeze, couldn't they leave one veggie platter alone? This night was a big deal. While Buffy's grades were a lot better than last year when she was a Slayer—or she thought they were—her mom still needed to be convinced she was being a good student now. And then, there was Snyder on her ass.

_Later…_

Buffy scooped punch into cups. Willow joined her.

"What kinda punch did you make?"

"Uh, lemonade." She handed Willow a cup. "I made it fresh and everything."

"How much sugar did you use?" She took a sip.

"Sugar?"

Willow put the cup down. "It's very good."

"Okay, now all I have to do is keep my mother and Snyder from crossing paths for the rest of the night."

"Hi, Mrs. Summers."

"Hi, Willow. Hi, honey. Did you, uh, do all this?"

"Yeah! Um, here, have some lemonade. Right after Willow shows you the library. I have to stay here and hostess."

"Great, the library. Uh, um, ooo, no, G-Giles and everyone..."

"…is locked in there studying. Right. French class it is!"

Willow led her mother away. Snyder came up.

"Was that your mother?"

Buffy grabbed a cup and a ladle full of lemonade and turned to him. "Here. Oh! Oh, sorry! Um, yeah! Yeah, I was gonna introduce you, but, um, she wouldn't have said much. Y'know, she doesn't speak a word of English."

Snyder followed after her mother and Willow. Buffy groaned and looked up at the clock. 6:15PM.

Maybe it won't be so bad? Buffy hadn't been in trouble all year, and Snyder seemed determined to blame her past record on her for eternity, but what could he say about September?

At 8:45, Cordelia walked in. "Giles has us locked up in that library working on _her_ weapons. Even slaves get minimum wage." She stared at Buffy's face.

"What?"

"You're starting to look a little slagged. What, are you just skipping foundation entirely now?"

"Cordelia…"

"Is that your mom? Now that is a woman that knows how to moisturize. Did it, like, skip a generation?"

"Well, I believe that I have seen every classroom on campus," Buffy's mother said.

"Oh! Oh. Um, but you haven't seen the boiler room yet. And, you know, that's really interesting, what with the boiler being in the room and all."

Snyder came up to the group. Mom offered her hand. "Hi. I'm Joyce Summers. Buffy's mother."

"Principal Snyder. My office is down here." He walked away and Mom followed.

"This can't be good."

"But you did such a good job," Willow said.

"When they're done talking…"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"My guess? Tenth high school reunion, you'll still be grounded."

Buffy glared at her. No one had complained about Parent-Teacher Night. No one!

"Cordelia, have some lemonade," Willow said. Cordelia went to the punch table.

Mom and Snyder left his office. Mom came up looking tired.

"Let's go home."

Willow exchanged a look with Buffy, who then started following her mother out. Snyder started turning off the lights. We left the lounge.

Snyder went to another switch by the back wall next to a large window and turned it off. Two vampires suddenly crashed through the window.

Buffy looked back into the room. Several more vampires stormed into the room.

People panicked and began running. Buffy went in the room. The vampires lined up.

The last to come in is Spike. "What can I say? I couldn't wait." He attacked.

Buffy threw a chair at him. He tripped. She ran out of the room, grabbing her mother's hand, and turned down the hall, but more vampires were coming their way. She reversed course.

"Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!" Spike yelled.

Another vampire at the exit. Buffy changed direction again. "Everybody, this way! C'mon! C'mon!" Stupid, impatient vampire. Couldn't he have waited near The Bronze a bit longer?

Sure, they hadn't set a time, but…

Snyder and several others ran past her as she shoved a cleaning cart into the two vampires chasing them.

Buffy led her group to the library.

"What the hell…?" Giles exclaimed.

"Vampire army! Look out!"

Jenny noticed the vampire behind them and screamed.

"Back!" Giles yelled.

Giles, Miss Calendar, and Xander ran back into the library and held the door shut while the vampire slammed into it.

Buffy opened the door to the science classroom. "In here! Now!" The people ran into the room. Buffy was last and closed the door.

Two vampires began banging on the door.

Snyder and a parent maneuvered a storage cabinet in front of the door. Buffy ran to the other door and closed and locked it. The power went out.

_Great. Where was Kendra?_

Spike still held onto the parent outside the lounge.

"We cut the power. Nobody got out," a minion said.

"And the Slayer?"

"She either went that way." He pointed to his right. "Or that way." He pointed to his left. "I saw two others."

"You don't _know_?" He let go of the man. "I'm a veal kind of guy. You're too old to eat." He grabbed the man's head and snapped his neck. "But not to kill. I feel better."

"Who are those people, and what do they want?" the parent asked.

"I didn't get much of a look, but is there something wrong with their faces? I..." Mom said

"Yes! PCP! It's a gang on PCP! We've gotta get out of here." Snyder grabbed a desk, set it in front of a window, and started climbing.

"You can't go outside! They'll kill you!" Yeah, he was a horrible toad of a man, but she had principles.

"You don't tell me! I tell you!"

She pulled him down. "They will kill everybody in this room. Nobody goes out; nobody comes in until _I_ say so. Do you hear me?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the one that knows how to stop them." She looked up and walked across the room, trying to find a way into the ceiling. Mom grabbed her shoulders.

"Buffy, are you crazy? Look, I know you've been accused of fighting and other things, but those guys are serious. You can't go out there."

"I know. That's why I'm going up there." She grabbed a stool, set it on a lab table, climbed up and pushed a ceiling panel aside, then looked down at her mom. "Don't worry, Mom." She lifted herself into the ceiling.

"Slaaayer! Here, kitty, kittyyy. I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry. And use their bones to bash your head in."

Spike kicked a door open.

"Are you getting a word picture here?"

He was about to kick another door open when he heard something.

"Spike! Listen…"

They listen and hear something above.

Spike sang, "Someone's in the ceeeeeiling!"

In the library, Giles stuffed several stakes into his jacket pockets, grabbed a battle-ax from the table, and headed to the door.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey! What are you doing?"

He started tearing down the barricade they constructed.

"There are at least three vampires in that hall! God only knows how many others in the building!"

"Listen! I am the Watcher! Buffy is defenseless, and I have, I have to go!" He started pushing things aside again.

"Rupert! Be careful."

"Push these back as soon as I-"

Buffy broke through the ceiling and dropped to the floor. Giles lifted his ax.

"Buffy! You're all right!" He lowered the ax. Buffy took off her cardigan.

"How are the others?" Miss Calendar asked.

"Principal Snyder, my mother and four others are locked in the science room across the hall. Willow and Cordelia ran the other way. I don't know if they're... Where's Xander?"

"He got out through the stacks. He's getting Angel," Giles said.

Miss Calendar helped Buffy put crosses and stakes into a bag.

"Good. Okay, I'm gonna take the vamps out in the hall. After that you get my mother and the others out the same way."

"Let me help you."

"Giles, my mother's in that room. If I don't make it out of here, I know you'll make sure she does."

"Bloody right, I will. But you're not a Slayer anymore. What's your plan?"

"Well, they split up to hold us here, so I'm gonna take 'em one on one. Set 'em up and knock 'em down." She grabbed a stool and positioned it under the hole in the ceiling, then got up on the stool and lifted herself back up.

"Buffy, this isn't wise."

"Giles, Kendra and Angel aren't here. Who else is gonna do this?"

"Watch your back."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A vampire threw himself against the science classroom door. It didn't budge. Spike rolled his eyes at the idiot.

"Um. Door's solid."

"Use your head."

He grabbed the vampire by the shoulder and shoved his head into an in-case-of-fire case. Pulling the ax out, he thrust it into the vampire's hands and continued down the hall, passing two others who were pounding on another door.

"You! Come with me!" The female vampire followed him.

He listened for activity in the ceiling, and heard movement.

Spike picked up two pieces of the window framing in the lounge and threw one to the other vampire. He went back out to the hall and listened for a moment, then shoved the pole into the ceiling. She mimicked him.

Buffy broke through the ceiling behind the vampire with the ax. She pulled him down with her when she dropped from the ceiling and quickly dispatched him with a stake. Her mother looked through the hole in the door. Buffy stood and peered through the hole.

"Buffy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Buffy, look, uh, get out of here, okay? We'll be alright!"

"Look, just hang on for one more minute until I tell you to open the door."

She quietly made her way to the other hall, stake in hand. Around the corner, a vampire stands with his back to her.

She heard a noise behind her. "Sheila! Where've you been?"

"Sorry I'm late. There's some really weird guys outside."

"Shh! Yeah, I know. They're trying to kill us."

Sheila picked up the ax. "This should be fun."

Buffy crept to the other hall, Sheila behind her.

Spike poked more holes in the ceiling. He felt, then saw, family. "Angelus!"

Angelus had his arm wrapped around a boy's neck. "Spike!"

"I'll be damned!" He tossed the pole aside and greeted Angelus with a hug. A soul! Of all the people to smell a soul on…

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have someone out there."

"I did. I'm surrounded by idiots. What's new with you?" How long would his old mentor play this out?

"Everything."

"Yeah. Come up against this Slayer, yet?"

"She's cute. Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act. Keeps her off my back when I feed!" he said with a laugh.

Spike laughed, too. "People still fall for that Anne Rice routine. What a world!"

"I knew you were lying," the boy said. "Undead liar guy."

Angelus grabbed him by the hair and exposed the back of his neck. "Wanna bite before we kill her?"

"I haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age."

"I'm not much for company."

"No, you never were. So, why're you so scared of this Slayer?"

"Scared?"

"Yeah. Time was, you would've taken her out in a heartbeat. Now look at you. I bet this, uh, tortured thing is an act, right? You're not... housebroken?"

"The Master is dead. Hey, you think you can take her alone? Be my guest. I'll just feed and run." He growled and lunged at the boy's neck.

Spike held up his hands. "Don't be silly! We're all friends. We'll do it together. Let's drink to it."

They slowly leaned in. At the last moment, Spike punched Angelus in the face, spinning him away.

"You think you can _fool me_? You were my sire, man! You were my...Yoda!"

"Things change."

"Not us! Not demons! Man, I can't believe this. You Uncle Tom!" He grabbed the pole. "Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!"

They rushed at the white hats. The boy ran out the door, Angelus on his heels. Spike's minions gave chase. He was on his way, but…

He sensed someone behind him.

Buffy was about to round a corner. "Stay behind me," she whispered to Sheila.

"Buffy! Look out!"

She spun around and grabbed the ax mid-swing and hit Sheila in the jaw with the butt of the handle. Yay for training and muscle memory.

The other vampire attacked and ducked when Buffy swung the ax at him. She missed and buried the ax in the wall. The vampire smiled, thinking he avoided her blow, but then looked down at the stake protruding from his chest. He collapsed to the floor and burst into ashes.

Buffy watched Sheila run from the hall, then rushed back to the classroom door.

"Mom, now!"

"Okay, come on, let's go!" Everyone rushed out of the classroom and to the library. "C'mon! Hurry!"

"Get them out!" Buffy yelled to Giles.

"You're coming to!" Mom said.

"In a minute! Go!"

"Buffy!"

She had to meet with Spike. Not the way she intended, but a deal was a deal. Now, if she could only get him to stop trying to kill her for five minutes.

She came up behind him.

"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe girl."

Holding the ax, she said, "Do we really need weapons?"

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly." He dropped the pole and stalked toward her. She dropped the ax. "The last Slayer I killed…she begged for her life. You don't strike me as the begging kind."

Buffy walked to the middle of the hall, watching his every move. "You shouldn't've come here. We had a deal."

He giggled. "I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored." He smirked, and it was beyond annoying. "I'll tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you, I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

"Nikki didn't beg."

"What?" That tripped him up. Ha!

"Nikki. Slayer? 1977? Maybe you didn't know her name, but unless you've killed a Slayer since then, she didn't beg."

"How the hell would you know that?"

She smiled. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Now…I promised to hear you out about your sick sire in the alley tonight. I was going there straight after this, but since you're here now, let's hash it out. What do you want?"

His vamp face faded away. "Are you stupid, or just gone that barmy?"

She took a step closer. "I'm serious, I'm reasonable, and you need a favor or you wouldn't be in Sunnydale. What kind of cure does your sire need?"

He was still staring at her, flexing his hands like he didn't know what to do with them. The dim light was brighter than the alley, so she got a good look at him now—not bad for a punk-Goth hybrid that needed to come into this decade. He looked young, like he was turned in his twenties, and the leather coat he wore was a touch too big. She recognized it as Nikki's coat, and it'd been a bit big on her, too.

Wonder who it originally belonged to?

He sighed. "Drusilla-"

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Her mother had the ax and tried to look threatening.

Spike rolled his eyes, growled, and turned and left quicker than Buffy's human legs could follow.

"Mom!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you making friends with the domestic terrorist?"

"Never mind… Let's get out of here."

The police had shown up outside.

"So, what did you and Principal Snyder talk about?"

"He said you were a troublemaker. And I couldn't care less. I have a daughter who can take care of herself. Who's brave and resourceful and thinks of others in a crisis. No matter who you hang out with or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm gonna sleep better knowing all that."

"About how long 'til this wears off and you start ragging on me again?"

"Oh, at least a week and a half."

Buffy smiles. "Very cool!"

The sun came up over the warehouse. Birds were singing. Sunlight streamed through a high window.

Spike stood by a cage. Drusilla walked to him from around it.

"Spike, did she hurt you?"

"No, baby, but…"

"Oh, come here." She pulled his head down onto her shoulder and stroked his cheek and neck.

"A Slayer with family and friends. That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure."

"You'll kill her, and then we'll have a nice celebration."

His eyes were on the Anointed One. "Yeah, a party."

"Yeah. With streamers...and songs."

He lifted his head from her shoulder. "How's the Annoying One?"

She pouted. "He doesn't want to play."

"Figures. Well, suppose I better go make nice." He walked to the Anointed One and knelt before him.

"You failed."

"I, uh... I offer penance." It was hard to keep the smirk from his face, but he tried to look remorseful.

The minion spoke up. _"Penance_? You should lay down your life! Our numbers are depleted. The feast of St. Vigeous has been _ruined_ by your impatience!"

"I was rash, and if I had to do it all over again..." Unable to hold the regretful act any longer, he laughed. "Who am I kidding? I would do it exactly the same, only I'd do this…" He grabbed the little brat and slung him over his shoulder.

"No!"

"…first!"

He carried him to the cage. The minion tried to stop him, but he kicked back and knocked him out. Sticking the Annoying One in the cage, he closed and locked the door.

Drusilla watched with glee as Spike started pulling the chain, lifting the cage up from the floor.

"From now on, we're gonna have a little less ritual...and a little more fun around here."

He gave the chain a final strong pull and the cage was lifted into the sunlight.

The kid screamed. He started to burn.

Drusilla smiled at Spike. He smiled back. She came to him and he took her hand. They stepped around the unconscious minion left for the sun and continued deeper into the building.

"Let's see what's on TV."

Nothing was left of the Annoying One but smoking ash.

A month of school behind Buffy already. Spike hadn't popped up since Parent-Teacher night, which she relayed a carefully edited story to Giles about. He and Kendra didn't need to know about Spike's existence unless it was necessary to kill him, though…

How long would it take him to figure out Kendra was the Slayer in town? He was the Slayer of Slayers, after all, and why the Guardians felt he was so important, she still didn't know. Lillian was sympathetic about Buffy's interrupted chat, but she wasn't giving up details "for the sake of the future and your free will".

Ugh. How was she supposed to make the right choices when she didn't know what the wrong ones were?

Today was a field trip day. She and Xander and Willow were walking in past the rose gardens, which were much more interesting than crusty old archaeology lectures.

"This is so unfair."

"You want an exchange student?" Willow asked.

"A lot of parents are doing it this year. It's part of this whole cultural exchange magilla. The exhibit, the dance..." Xander said. "I think the exchange student program's cool. It's a beautiful melding of two cultures."

"Have you ever done an exchange program?" Buffy asked.

"My dad tried to send me to some Armenians once. Does that count?"

They climbed the steps to the building entrance and the cultural exchange exhibit. "I don't want someone invading my space, but it would've been cool to meet someone from another country. Some place exotic. I have more time on my hands now, you know, and…"

Cordelia walked past Buffy. "Ooo! There's mine! Sven. Isn't he lunchable? Mine's definitely the best," she said, looking at a brochure.

"What're you lookin' at?"

"Pictures of our exchange students. Look. Hundred percent Swedish, hundred percent gorgeous, hundred percent staying at my house! So, how's yours? Visually, I mean."

"Mom didn't ask for one."

They stopped at the end of a row of display cases. Buffy saw Rodney scraping a mask.

"What's he doing?"

"Uh, that's Rodney Munson. He's God's gift to the bell curve." They watched Rodney growl at a classmate. "What he lacks in smarts he makes up in lack of smarts."

"You just don't like him 'cause of that time he beat you up every day for five years."

"Yeah. I'm irrational that way." Poor Xan.

"I better stop him before he gets in trouble."

"I got it. The non-violent approach is probably better here." Willow went to Rodney.

"I wasn't gonna use violence. I don't always use violence. Do I?"

"The important thing is _you_ believe that."

The docent herded everyone to the next section. "Welcome, students. We shall now proceed into the Incan burial chamber. The human sacrifice is about to begin."

Done talking to Rodney, Willow let their chaperone teacher know to keep an eye on him while Buffy and Xander walked on. When it came to institutional rules, Willow always had to side with the right thing, even when it made her a nark. Buffy hoped that wouldn't bite her in the ass one day.

She looked back…Kendra was bringing up the rear again. She suspected the poor girl was still suffering culture shock, though they'd tried to make her feel welcome. Kendra had been in independent study since identified as a Potential, so the whole school thing was completely foreign, and then she was in a foreign country on top of that. And there was always that other thing of being a Watcher-trained stick-in-the-mud who thought it should _be all-Slay-all-the-time and no questions asked, sir_.

"Isn't it nice being out of the classroom?" Buffy asked.

"Just another waste of time. I should be training with Mr. Giles. My duties are to study in the day and hunt the vampires at night—this is all a distraction."

"Kendra, if you never live, you'll never understand what you're fighting for."

"The Slayer's sacrifice lets the _whole world_ live. I am not more important than billions of innocent people and never will be. If you'd known that, maybe you wouldn't have died."

"Hey. There was a prophecy involved, okay? See how well you prevent one when it comes for you." Bitchy, stake-up-her-ass Jamaican—

"Buffy. The bus is that way?" Xander said.

"Coming!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Giles was training Kendra in the library. Xander and Buffy sat at the table, studying. Well, Xander was trying to study. Buffy had a different agenda.

"So, can she go?"

"I think not."

Kendra hit the training pad four times. After flinching at every blow, Giles switched to a thicker pad.

Buffy pouted. "How come?"

"Because she is the Chosen One."

Kendra kicked the pad, sending Giles back a few steps.

"She has responsibilities other girls do not."

"Oh! I know this one! Staying entails certain sacrifices, blah, blah, blah, I'm so stuffy, gimme a scone."

"It's as if you know me."

Kendra kept kicking. Xander winced at each blow.

"Her secret identity is hard enough to maintain at school."

"I think going to the dance like a normal person would be the best way to keep that secret. Giles, come on, budge! No one likes a non-budger."

"Fine! Go."

"Yay! I win."

"I'll just go and introduce my shoulder to an icepack.

"You win at what?" Kendra asked. Buffy grinned. She'd counted on Kendra being so focused on training and not listening.

"I guess we're dance-bound. Cool. I think I can get my mom's car, so I'm wheel man," Xander said.

"Then you can pick up Kendra on the way to my house."

"Pick me up? Where are we going?" Kendra narrowed her eyes at Buffy. "What are you scheming at now?"

"I don't _scheme_. And to the dance, of course. Giles already said you can." She would turn Kendra into a teenager, yet.

"But-"

"Hey, guys," Willow said, coming in.

"We were just talkin' about happy things." Xander put his arm around her and pulled her over to the table. "Like the four of us going to the dance together."

"_Three_ of you. _I_ am not going. It is a waste of time and-"

"Angel can patrol for a few hours. The world won't end because you go to a dance, Kendra. Take the time when Giles lets you. Trust me."

Kendra rolled her eyes and left to change out of her sweaty gym clothes.

Willow wore her sympathy face. "Still fighting the cultural conversion, huh?"

"Big time. I know she was raised to be a Slayer, but there has to be some part of her in there that wants to have fun. I just have to find it."

Outside Sunnydale High, the next morning.

Cordelia and Devon walked down the stairs to a van. "Devon, I told you I'd be at the dance tonight, but I am _not_ one of your little groupies. I won't be all doe-eyed looking up at you, standing at the edge of the stage."

"Got it."

"So, I'll see you afterward?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna meet?"

"I'll be standing at the edge of the stage."

"With that guy?"

"Sven! Momento! Needa!" She looked back at Devon. "This whole student exchange thing has been a horrible nightmare. They don't even speak American. So, I'll see you later?" She let him kiss her cheek. "Bye!" She started up the stairs, then turned back when Sven didn't follow. "Sven! Come?"

Sven followed. Devon smirked and went to his bandmate, dealing with their equipment.

"Oz, man! What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Cordelia, man!"

"She's a wonderland tour."

"You gotta admit, the girl is hot!"

"Yeah, she's a hot girl."

"Let me guess: not your type? What does a girl have to do to impress you?"

"Well, it involves a feather boa and the theme to _A Summer Place_. I can't discuss it here."

"You're too picky, man. Do you know how many girls you could have? You're lead guitar, Oz. It's currency!"

"I'm not picky. You're just impressed by any pretty girl that can walk and talk."

"She doesn't have to talk."

"I worked really hard on my costume. It's pretty cool," Willow said.

"Okay, but what about me? I've gotta think," Xander said.

"Well, it's a celebration of cultures. There are lots of dress-up alternatives."

"And a corresponding equal number of mocking alternatives. All aimed at me."

"Bavarians are cool."

"Okay, no shirts with ruffles, no hats with feathers, and definitely no lederhosen. They make my calves look fat."

"Why are you suddenly worried about looking like an idiot? That came out wrong."

Xander didn't take offense as he watched Buffy and Kendra arrive. Kendra caught Xander's eye and looked down at her feet, blushing. Willow noticed the exchange.

"Will, I need your help with French again. Xander, why don't you keep Kendra company at lunch?"

"Love to."

"I train in the library-"

"Ah, fresh air and sunlight will do you good," he said, and walked her to class.

Buffy felt she might have found Kendra's weakness.

"They like each other," Willow said.

"What better way to remind Kendra she's human, not a Slayer robot?"

Xander and Kendra sat on the bleachers for the football field.

"This," he said, reaching into his book bag. "Is called a snack food." He held up a Twinkie.

"That is food?"

"Yeah. It's a delicious, spongy, golden cake stuffed with a delightful creamy, white substance of goodness. And here's how you eat it." He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

She laughed.

"Mm-hm." He brought out another Twinkie and handed it to her.

She studied it and took a tentative bite.

"Good, huh? And the exciting part is they have no ingredients that a human can pronounce. So it doesn't leave you with that heavy…food feeling in your stomach.

"You are strange."

"Girls always tell me that. Right before they run away."

"I'm not running."

"I like that."

She looked down at her lap.

"Please, don't learn from my English."

They hear the bell ring. Kendra gathered her books and started down the bleachers. Xander admired the nimble way she hopped from row to row, then followed her.

In the halls, he got the gumption up to say something.

"Okay, I have something to tell you. And it's kind of a secret, and it's, um, a little bit scary. I like you. A lot. And I want you to go to the dance with me."

"Why was that so scary?"

"Well, because you never know if a girl's gonna say yes, or if…she's gonna laugh in your face and pull out your still-beating heart and crush it into the ground with her heel."

"Then you are courageous."

"Oh."

"I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's great! Really?"

She smiled and felt her face warm again. "Really."

"That's great! So, the dance?"

"I will go with you."

Xander broke into a big smile and took her hand. Kendra snatched it away, then relaxed her arm.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Maybe later."

They went to class.

Buffy convinced Kendra to get ready for the dance at her house.

"Your mother was very generous to make me this," Kendra said, zipping up long skirt. She was doing her own take on Jamaican traditional dress with a prairie-type skirt paired with one of her midriff tops and a matching headband in the same red plaid as the skirt.

"She was glad to. I haven't asked her to make a costume in years. Would've helped, but I'm all thumbs when it comes to sewing."

"What is the culture you are dressed in?"

Buffy fiddled with her top and skirt in the mirror. "Los Angeles. It's the only one I know." Cleavage, miniskirts, and kick-ass high heels.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's Xander and Willow. I'll get it." She ran downstairs and opened the door.

Xander walked in dressed as some guy from one of those old Westerns her dad liked.

"I've come for the dance."

"And, uh, what culture are you?"

"I'm from the country of Leone. It's in Italy pretending to be Montana. And where are you from?"

"Where's Willow?"

"She's not coming…with us."

"Oh! On a date. Romance, lips…"

Xander took off his hat, his eyes going to the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Xander," Kendra said.

"Hho hee ze thee ai uh…"

"I can translate American salivating boy talk. He says you're beautiful."

"Hyav su."

"You're welcome."

Kendra reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Xander. Mom walked in.

"Kendra, don't you look wonderful! Oh, I wish you could talk my daughter into wearing a costume."

"She is very stubborn."

"Well, I'm glad someone else sees that."

Buffy gave her mother a look. Mom wasn't fazed.

"We should go."

At The Bronze, Dingoes Ate My Baby played _Shadows_.

_She's in ecstasy_

_Her hollowed sky_

_Pours down heavenly_

_Fakes desire_

Cordelia entered.

_I've been living here_

_In the red_

_I've been feeling I'm_

_Dead again_

She spotted Willow wearing an Eskimo costume. "Oh! Near faux pas! I almost wore the same thing." She kept on her way, leaving Willow standing alone.

_We've been bored before_

Cordelia found her friend. "Hey!"

"Where's Sven?"

"Ohhh, I keep trying to ditch him. He's like one of those dogs that you leave at the Grand Canyon on vacation? It follows you back across four states." Sven found them. "See? My own, speechless, human boomerang."

_I have never felt_

_So alone_

"He's kinda cute. Maybe it's nice skippin' all that small talk."

"Small talk? How 'about simple instruction."

_Since the time we left ourselves_

_Half past gone_

"Get punchy," she ordered Sven. "You! Fruit drinky!"

_We've been living here_

_Up against the red_

"He can follow me." Cordelia's friend took his hand and led him away.

_I've been feeling I'm_

_Dead again_

_We've been bored before_

Xander and Kendra arrived. He took her hand. This time, she didn't pull away.

_We'll be bored again_

_We've been bored before and again_

They spot Willow.

"Wow. You guys look great."

"You're costume is very authentic," Kendra said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you look, um…snug."

"That's what I was going for. Where's Buffy?"

_She's in ecstasy_

_Her hollowed sky_

Willow stiffly looks around. She can hardly move in the thick coat.

"She's getting drinks."

Xander turned to Kendra. Do you, um… Would you like to, uh…you know…"

"What?"

He gestured to the floor filled with swaying students.

"Oh. Um, yes."

Xander removed his hat and poncho, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor.

The band started a new song, _Fate_.

_Time's healing, I'm ahead_

_Find a reason once again_

_Take a moment outta time_

_I'll be standing back behind_

_On a wing_

_So outta line_

_Mm, taken in_

_So outta time_

Willow watched with longing.

Xander and Kendra touched hands and slowly intertwined their fingers. He smiled at her.

Oz stared at a girl in the crowd. "Hey."

Devon moved over to him.

"That girl. Who is she?"

"She's an exchange student. I think she's from Jamaica."

"No, not her. The Eskimo!"

Devon moved back to the mike. Oz stared at Willow.

_Sound the season in my head_

Xander looked deep into Kendra's eyes as they slow-danced.

_…so outta time_

_All it takes is living_

_I want to fly_

She leaned into his cheek.

_I've never known fate_

Then looked up into Xander's eyes

_I've never known your name_

They moved in to kiss.

_I've never known fate_

Their lips were about to meet, then Kendra pulled away. "Excuse me," she muttered, and ran off.

Xander stared after her, confused. "Okay, at least I can rule out something I said."

_Someone take me home_

_Get me outta here_

He followed after her and stopped by Willow.

"Have you seen Kendra?" She shifted. "What was that?"

"I shrugged."

"Next time you should probably say 'shrug'."

He continued looking. Dang Slayer speed.

"Sigh."

Sven walked by.

"I thought this exchange student thing would be a great deal. But look what I got stuck with! 'Momento!' 'Punchy fruity drinky!' Is Cordelia even from this country?" he ranted to Cordelia's friend.

Xander finally found Kendra coming out of the girls' bathroom.

"Slayer emergency?"

"No, I, uh… I'm thirsty."

"Okay. Snack bar's that way." She started ahead of him. He placed his hand on her back as they walked.

She looked up at him in surprise. He didn't notice, looking over her head to guide her through the crowded club. Truthfully, she'd never kissed a boy before and that moment of wanting to put her off guard. She wasn't supposed to socialize with boys. Wasn't supposed to want him to like her, smile at her. This was a distraction from her duties.

A very tempting distraction.

"What would you like, my lady? You can have the carbonated beverage of your choice as long as it's Coke or Diet Coke." Oddly enough, The Bronze was best at making coffee. Maybe they lured away a barista from the Espresso Pump.

"Water, please."

"You're really not a sugar kinda gal, are you?"

"My Watcher said-"

"A good Slayer should eat her veggies. Got it. But he's not here." Xander handed her a Coke. "You'll like it. Would I steer you wrong with junk food?"

"No. On that you seem to be an expert." She popped up the tab, breaking the seal on the can. Cola started bubbling out.

"Drink. Hurry!"

Xander's can let out a little spray and he did the same, sucking up cola until it stopped trying to overflow.

He was the first boy she'd ever run into that put her at ease and made her laugh. Not that she'd spent enough time before _to_ laugh, but, he did. She felt allowed to make mistakes. He wouldn't criticize her if she wasn't perfect.

Buffy watched Xander and Kendra getting along, and smiled. Willow wasn't so smiley.

"Seems your matchmaking worked."

"Yup. Now if only one of them doesn't screw it up."

"Why would Xander screw it up? She's beautiful."

"Oh, I don't think he'll try to. But Kendra still has a stake up her butt and Xan has a bit of foot-in-mouth disease. What about you? Did you meet anyone tonight? You look cute in a furry hood."

"Thanks, but nope. Still single in Willow-ville."

"Well, don't look now, but the guitar guy is totally staring."

Willow arched a brow. "Uh, yeah. At you."

Buffy shook her head, making her curls swing. "Nuh-uh. His eyes haven't left you all night."

"Buffy, I appreciate the attempt, but guys don't stare at girls like me." Willow took off the hot coat and left for a cookie.

Xander had been her only hope, and that was a long-shot at best.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buffy, Willow, and Xander were watching TV in Buffy's room. Hindi music and singing came from the program.

"Is she dying?" Xander asked.

Buffy was braiding Willow's hair. "I think she's singing.

"To a telephone in Hindi. Now that's entertainment!"

The woman on the TV danced around the room while singing into the phone.

"Why is she singing?" Xander asked.

"She's sad because her lover gave her twelve coins, but then the wizard cut open the bag of salt, and now the dancing minions have nowhere to put their big maypole…fish thing," Willow said.

"Uh-huh. Why is she singing?"

"Her lover? I thought that was her chiropractor."

"Because of that thing he did with her feet? No, that was personal."

"Hmm. And we thought just because we didn't have any money or anyplace to go this would be a lackluster evening."

"I know! We could go to The Bronze and sneak in our own tea bags and ask for hot water."

"Hop off the outlaw train, Will, before you land us all in jail."

"I, for one, am giddy and up." Buffy tilted her head, scrutinizing the TV. "So, how does the water buffalo fit in again?"

Xander shook his head.

"Too bad Kendra couldn't join us," Buffy said.

"Slayer duties."

"Shhh," Willow said.

At school the next day, Cordelia talked to a friend in the hall. She demonstrated a fake laugh. "See? Dr. Debi says when a man is speaking you make serious eye contact, and you really, really listen, and you laugh at everything he says." She laughed again.

Willow and Buffy headed down the hall.

"You dreamed about Angel again?"

"Third night in a row." Which was so whacked since she wasn't supposed to be interested at all.

"What did he do in the dream?"

"Stuff."

"Oh! Stuff! Was it one of those vivid dreams where you could feel his lips and smell his hair?"

"It had surround sound."

"You two are so right for each other. Except for the, uh…"

"Vampire thing."

"That doesn't make him a bad person. Necessarily."

"I'm brain sick. I can't have a relationship with him."

"Not during the day, but you could ask him for coffee some night. It's the non-relationship drink of choice. It's not a date, it's a caffeinated beverage. Okay, sure, it's hot and bitter like a relationship that way, but…"

"What's like a relationship?" Xander asked, joining them from his past class.

"Nothing I have. Coffee?"

"Huh?"

Willow and Buffy drank from the fountain.

"There's really no comparison between college men and high school boys," Cordelia said. "I mean, look at that."

"So, Cor, you're datin' college guys now."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be dating a Delta Zeta Kappa."

"Oh! An extra-terrestrial. So that's how you get a date after you exhausted all the human guys."

"You'll go to college someday, Xander. I just know your pizza delivery career will take you so many exciting places."

The bell rang.

After school, Buffy sat on the stair railing by the street. Xander and Willow walked toward her.

"Boy, what a long day."

"And you skipped three classes."

"Yeah, and, of course, _they_ flew by. Buffy!"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework in the library?"

"I'm dawdling." She took Xander's arm. "With my friends."

"Works for me," Xander said.

Cordelia walked by, bumped Willow, and continued down the stairs without apologizing.

"You okay?" Buffy asked.

"Geeze."

A black BMW pulled up to the curb. Cordelia pushed her sunglasses on top of her head as the driver's window lowers.

"Cordelia."

"Hi, Richard. Nice car."

"So, uh, we're having a little get-together tomorrow night at the house, and it's gonna be a really special evening."

Cordelia fake-laughed. Richard and his passenger looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! I would, I love, _love_ to go!" she said.

"So, who's your friend?" He nodded to Buffy.

"Her? Oh, she's not my friend."

"She's amazing!" the other guy said.

"She's more like a sister, really! We're that close."

"Well, why don't you introduce us?"

"Okay." Cordelia walked to Buffy. She reached for Buffy's hand. "Come on. Richard and his fraternity brother wanna meet you."

"Well, I don't really wanna meet any fraternity boys."

Cordelia tugged. "And if there was a God, don't you think he'd keep it that way?" She brought Buffy to Richard.

"Hi, Sweetheart. I'm Richard. And you are?"

"_So_ not interested." She turned to leave.

Cordelia grabbed her hand again. "Heh, she's such a little comedienne.

"What, she likes to play hard to get?"

"No, Richard. I think you're playing easy to resist."

Buffy tried to leave again. The guy caught up.

"Ah, feel free to ignore him. I do all the time. I'm Tom Warner. I'm a senior at CrestwoodCollege, and I…and I just feel like a complete dolt meeting you this way, so…here I stand in all my doltishness."

"I'm Buffy Summers."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Are you a senior here?"

"Junior."

"Oh, me, too. Except that I'm a senior and I'm in college. So we have that in common, and…I major in history."

"Mm. History stumps me. I have a hard enough time remembering what happened last week."

"No, nothin' happened last week, don't worry, I was there. So, uh, my friend invited your friend to a party we're having this weekend."

Cordelia fake-laughed really loud.

"You know, actually he's not even really my friend. I only joined the fraternity because my father and grandpa were in it before me. Y'know, it meant a lot to them. Oh, I know, I talk too much anyway. They're really dull parties full of really dull people, so…would you like to come and save me from a really dull fate?"

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm sort of busy."

"Well, sure, of course you are. Well, thanks for letting me ramble."

She smiled at him. "It was nice to meet you."

"Oh. Same here."

Buffy hopped up the stairs. Xander handed her bag to her and they headed for the library, he and Willow trailing behind.

"I hate these guys. Whatever they want just falls into their laps. Don't you hate these guys?"

"Yeah, with their charmed lives and movie star good looks and more money than you can count? I'm hating."

That night, Buffy joined Kendra on patrol. They hit one of the cemeteries. Buffy lagged behind, letting Kendra do her thing.

She spotted part of a bracelet on the ground and picked it up.

"There's blood on it."

She jumped and faced Angel. "Hi. It's nice to… Blood?"

"I can smell it."

"Oh. It's pretty thin. It probably belonged to a girl."

"Probably."

She sighed. "I-I was…just thinking, wouldn't it be funny some time to see each other when it wasn't a blood thing. Not funny, ha, ah."

"What are you saying, you wanna have a date?"

"No."

"You don't wanna have a date?"

"Who said 'date'? I never said 'date'."

"Right. You just wanna have coffee or somethin'."

"Coffee?"

"I knew this was gonna happen."

"What? What do you think is happening?"

"You're sixteen years old. I'm two hundred forty-one."

"I've done the math."

"You don't know what you're doing, you don't know what you want…"

"Oh. No, I, I think I do." She started walking past him.

He got in her way. "Listen, if we date, you and I both know one thing's gonna lead to another."

"Date? We haven't even been friends lately."

"I'm just tryin' to protect you."

"I don't need it."

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "This isn't some fairy tale. If I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after."

"Then don't kiss me. But don't ignore me, either. Did you only hang around because I was the Slayer?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then what's with the avoidance act?"

He sighed. "It makes leaving easier."

"You're leaving Sunnydale? Because of me?"

"No, not like that…The Powers sent me here to help the Slayer. You. Now that Kendra's here-"

"You don't think you're needed."

He nodded.

"When will you leave?"

"Soon. Gotta arrange things."

She nodded. "Keep in touch? Never know when we'll need another hand for an apocalypse."

He smiled a little. "Anything you need."

The next morning, Buffy was in class. Students rushed out. She gathered her things. Cordelia came into the room.

"Buffy! Did you lose weight? And your hair… Alright, I respect you too much to be dishonest. The hair's a little… Well, that really isn't the point here, is it? The Zeta Kappas have to have a certain balance at their party, and Richard explained it all to me, but I was so busy really listening that I didn't hear much. Anyway, the deal is they need you to go. And if you don't go, I can't. And I'm talking about Richard Anderson, okay? As in Anderson Farms, Anderson Aeronautics, and Anderson Cosmetics." She sobbed. "Well, you see why I _have_ to go. Buffy, these men are rich. And I am _not_ being shallow. Think of all the poor people I could help with that my money!"

"I'll go."

"You'll go? Great! I'll drive. Oh, Buffy, it's like we're sisters! With really different hair."

Later, in the lounge…

"You're going to the fraternity party? What made you change your mind?" Willow asked.

"I'm going with—ye gods—Cordelia." She walked out of the lounge.

"_Cordelia?_ Did I sound a little jealous just then, 'cause I'm not really…" She ran after Buffy. "_Cordelia?_"

"Cordelia's much better for you that Angel."

"What happened with Angel?"

"Nothing, as usual. He's leaving."

"Bummer."

"I don't understand. I mean, he likes you. More than likes."

"Angel barely says two words to me."

"Don't you hate that?"

"And when he does, he treats me like I'm a child."

"That bastard!"

"You know, at least Tom can carry on a conversation."

"Yeah! Tom? Who's Tom?"

"The frat guy," Willow said.

"Oh, Buffy, I don't think so. Frying pan, fire? You know what I'm sayin'."

They entered the library.

"I didn't see you three…creeping about," Giles said. He tossed a sword through the open cage door and kicked it shut. "Um, how did it go last night?"

"Found this." Buffy gave him the bracelet.

"E-N-T."

"I've seen something like that before," Willow said.

"It's broken in two. I don't what the rest of the letters might have spelled. And there's blood on it."

"Uh, I didn't see any."

"Angel showed up. He could smell it."

"The blood? There's a guy you wanna party with."

"Blood."

"In Sunnydale. What a surprise."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do: Kendra should probably make the rounds again tonight, and we should try to figure out who that bracelet belongs to."

"Yes, good idea, yes."

"I'm not available," Buffy said.

"Why not?"

"Buffy, this is a little more important than-"

"I've got a mountain of homework to do, and um…my mom's not really feeling well, and she could probably use my help, and um, to be truthful I'm not really feeling all that well myself."

"Of course. If you're not well. You should stay home with your mother."

They left Giles in the library. Xander glared at Buffy.

"Well, say it."

"I'm not gonna say it."

"You liked to Giles."

"'Cause she will."

"Look, I wasn't lying. I was just…protecting him from information he wouldn't be able to…digest properly."

"Like a corn dog."

"Like you don't have a sick mother, but you'd rather go to a frat party where there's gonna be drinking and older guys and probably an orgy."

"Whoa! Whoa-ho-ho, rewind. Since when do they have orgies, and why aren't I on the mailing list?"

"There's no orgies!"

"I heard a lot of wild things go on at frat parties."

"Okay, you know what? Once in a great while I wanna have some fun. And that's what I'm gonna have tonight. Fun!"

Leave it to Cordelia to harsh her mellow.

"This isn't about fun. This is about duty, your duty, to help me achieve permanent prosperity. Okay? Do's and don'ts: don't wear black, silk, chiffon, or spandex. These are my trademarks. And don't do that weird thing with your hair."

"What weird thing with my-"

"Don't interrupt. Do be interested if someone should speak to you. It may or may not happen, but do be polite. And laugh at appropriate intervals. Do lie to your mom about where we're going. It's a fraternity and there will be drinking."

"So, Cor, you printing up business cards with your pager number and hours of operation, or just going with a halter top tonight?"

"Oh, are we feeling a little envious? You could belong to a fraternity of rich and powerful men. In the Bizarro world."

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Buffy asked.

"Nah, I gotta…digest and all." He and Willow went up to the couches to sit.

Cordelia continued. "Make-up, make-up… Well, give it your all, and keep to the shadows. We're gonna have a blast!"

Buffy dropped her head to the table.

"I can't believe she lied to Giles. My world is all askew," Willow said to Xander.

"Buffy's lying, Buffy's going to frat parties… That's not askew, that's cockeyed."

"Askew means cockeyed."

"Oh." He grabbed her Coke and took a swig. She grabbed his power bar and broke off a piece.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. We'll help Giles."

"I'm goin' to the party."

"What?"

"I gotta keep an eye on Buffy. Those frat guys creep me."

"You wanna protect her?"

"Mm-hm."

"And prove you're just as good as those rich, snotty guys?"

"Mm-hm."

"Maybe catch an orgy?"

"If it's on early."

Willow nodded and popped the piece into her mouth. Xander took another swig of her soda.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Buffy felt a little guilty as she got ready for the party. She'd lied to Giles and hadn't talked to Lillian since Spike crashed Back to School Night.

Though really, why should there be guilt?

Giles wasn't her dad or her Watcher, her mother wasn't even home, and Lillian hadn't called, so there must not be something from the future Buffy was about to screw up, yet. She'd been doing her best by Kendra, so why shouldn't she have a fun night out?

A car honked outside. She gave a last glance to the mirror and rushed outside before Cordelia ditched her.

Cordy drove like a lunatic. Even trying to park, she went in too fast and bumped the car in front of them.

"Ohh! Why do they park so darn close to you? Are you ready for this?" She checked her hair in the rearview mirror.

"I dunno. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Me, too. Let's go!" She got out of the car and closed the door. "C'mon!"

Big place. They walked into the house.

"You know what's so cool about college? The diversity. You've got all the rich people, and all the other people. Richard!"

"Welcome, ladies." He handed them drinks.

"Thank you."

"Oh, is there alcohol in this?"

"Just a smidge."

"C'mon, Buffy, it's just a smidge."

"I'll just…" She set the drink down.

"I understand. When I was your age I wasn't into grown-up things, either. Have you seen our multi-media room?"

"Oh, the one with the cherry walnut paneling and the two forty-eight-inch televisions on satellite feed? No. Wanna show me?" Cordelia smiled at him.

"What about…"

"Oh, her? She's happiest by herself."

They left Buffy standing alone.

Xander poked his head in a window, looked around, and climbed in. _Wolves_ by Shawn Clement and Sean Murray played on the stereo.

_Her name is Alexandra_

_She walks into the room_

Xander lost his balance and fell through the window.

_All the eyes, eyes, are upon her_

He bounced back up and took a drink from a tray being passed around by a half-naked pledge. "Cheers!"

_Well the girl_

_I think she's got hungry eyes on you_

Xander walked into the room and looked around.

_Yeah, on you, you_

He admired a girl. Continued through the room.

_She says she runs with wolves_

He walked into the next room and missed Buffy. She was facing the other way and didn't see him, either. He admired another girl, then spotted a tray of hors-d'oeuvres carried by another pledge in drag. He followed the tray.

_She thinks she runs with the wolves_

_Love is in the air_

Buffy was bored, lonely, and fidgeting with her hands. She picked up her drink, stirred it, and put it down again. Everybody in the room was dancing. A new song started, _She_ by Louie Says.

_Bend and I'll break you_

The dance crowd separated a moment and a handsome guy on the other side of the room made eye contact. He raised his drink to her.

_Leave and I'll take you back again_

Buffy raised her glass in return. She took a small sip. So did he.

A drunk guy staggered toward her. "New girl!" He grabbed the hot guy for balance.

"Easy, man!"

"Dance!"

_So bend and I'll break you_

Buffy stared at him in wide-eyed surprise when she saw him coming for her.

"C'mon, sweetheart, ha, ha, yeah!"

_Leave and I'll take you back again_

Tom appeared in the nick of time and took her arm. "Can I have this dance?"

"C'mon!"

Tom pulled her away just as the drunk was about to crash into her.

_If she bends, then she breaks_

"Thanks."

_She loves you, but then she takes it away_

"No. We're not all a bunch of drunken louts. Some of us are sober louts."

_She bends and she bows_

"I'm really glad you decided to come."

_She's cold, but she melts like snow_

Buffy looked away.

"And you're not."

"No, it's…I shouldn't be here."

_Bend and I'll break you_

"Because you're seeing someone."

"No."

"You're not seeing someone?"

_Sleep and I'll wake you tonight_

"Nope."

"So, why shouldn't you be here?"

_Hey, don't you want to understand_

_Understand that_

"Because I have obligations. People that I'm responsible for, or to, or…" She laughed. "…with, or… It's complicated."

_If she bends, then she breaks_

"You're big on responsibility. I like that. But there's such a thing as being too mature. You should relax. Enjoy yourself once in a while."

_She loves you, but then she takes it away_

_She bends and she bows_

"You think I'm too mature?"

He chuckled. "I talk too much. Have you picked up on that, yet?"

_She's cold, but she melts like snow_

"Anyway, the, uh, the Hulk is gone, so you don't have to dance with me."

_She bends, she breaks_

"He might come back."

_She hates you, but then she makes a mistake_

She continued dancing with Tom.

Xander chatted with two girls. Another tray passed by. He grabbed another snack.

_Confused and a lot to take_

_And where to fall out and when_

"Godzilla's attacking downtown Tokyo! Argh! Argh!"

Richard watched. Two guys joined him, one of them the drunk that went after Buffy.

_Hey, yes_

"Who's this dork?"

_She won't be good to you_

"Never seen him before in my life."

_And I hate the way that I am_

"We got us a crasher!" They approached Xander.

_I hate the way I am_

"So, have either of you seen a pair of girls here? One's about so high…" Xander noticed the frat boys. "Hey, guys!"

"New pledge."

"New pledge!"

The drunk grabbed Xander. "New pledge!"

"New pledge! New pledge! New pledge! New pledge! New pledge!"

Buffy walked out of the house alone. She rubbed her bare arms and crossed them. Stepped on a piece of glass and looked down. There were several small pieces. She crouched to pick one up. Above her, there was a window boarded up.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

She dropped the piece of glass. "Yeah. I was…just thinking."

Richard came out and handed them drinks. "To my Argentinean junk bonds that just matured into double digits!"

"Uh, to maturity."

"What the hell. I'm tired of being mature." Buffy gulped the drink down.

Xander was being hazed. A big guy grabbed his cheeks to pucker his lips and smeared red lipstick on them. Everyone was laughing. _Bring Me On_ by Act of Faith played on the sound system.

_Say what you say when you say what you've gotta say_

_Do you fear what you hear are you gonna fear_

_Do you know what you know when you gotta know_

_No, No, No_

They put a skirt and a huge bra on him. He danced awkwardly while they cheered him on.

"Keep it movin'! C'mon! Shake it, don't break it! Wrap it up and I'll take it!"

"Okay, big fun, guys. Uhh, who's next?"

They put a blonde wig on Xander's head. "You are, doll face! Keep on dancin'! Ah, alright! Oh! Keep it up! Yes! C'mon! Keep it goin'. Ah, ha!"

Buffy felt woozy. She steadied herself against a wall, then made her way upstairs. She knocked down a drink and couldn't react fast enough to catch it. There was commotion in the next room.

"Tom?"

Through hazy eyes and a wobbly head, she saw a guy in drag dancing with his back to her. She started slowly up the stairs to lie down.

She pushed open the door to a bedroom. Bumped into a sculpture.

"Ooo! Ooo, sorry…" She steadied herself and went to the bed. "Okay. Nice bed. Just need to stop spinning for at least…" She lay down and passed out.

Richard showed up. He rolled Buffy on her back and brushed his hand along her neck.

"Get away from her!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"I saw what you were doing."

"I was just having a little fun."

"Well, she's not here for your fun, you pervert. She's here for the pleasure of the One we serve."

"In his Name."

"And that goes for the other one, too."

Cordelia was passed out on the floor.

The party was over. The drunk guy shoved Xander out of the house. The big one threw his clothes at him.

"Party's over, jerkwater."

"Wait, a friend of mine was here."

"Y'know, in that light, with that wig on and all…you're still butt-ugly!"

They laughed and shut the door in his face. He dropped his clothes, pulled the wig off, and threw it down. Undid the bra and threw it down, too.

Buffy, Cordelia, and another girl were in the basement. Richard took a sword and walked behind a kneeling Tom. Tom's chest was carved with weird symbols. Richard began carving another on Tom's back.

"Buffy? Where are we?" Cordelia asked

"In the basement, far as I can tell."

"What's happening? What did they do to us?"

"They drugged us."

"Why? What are they gonna do it us?"

"I don't know."

"I wanna go home," Cordelia whined.

"No one's going home. Ever. Look, one of them's different than the others. Nicer," the girl said.

"Tom," Buffy whispered.

Richard finished carving the symbol. Tom got up and turned to the girls. Two brothers helped him with his robe.

"He's the one to watch out for."

Buffy shook her chain a bit and looked up to where it was anchored. If only she still had her super strength. Tom looked at her.

"She's last."

"Last? For what?" Cordelia asked.

Tom walked to the well and picked up a bag.

"Who's _first_? Answer me! _Who's first?_"

Tom dropped three stones into his hand.

"Three stones. Three of us."

"Buffy…"

"Stay calm. We'll get outta this."

Tom poured water over the stones.

"Why'd I ever let you talk me into coming here?"

Buffy stared at Cordelia. Nut job. Every time something didn't go Cordy's way…

Tom was done with his ritual. He stared at Buffy.

Xander walked past a few cars, still carrying his clothes. "One day, I'll have money. Prestige. Power. And on that day they'll still have more."

He walked past a familiar car. The license plate read QUEEN C. Cordelia's car, alright. He made his way back to the house.

Tom held the sword. "Machida."

"In his name."

"We who serve you, we who receive all that you bestow, call upon you in this holy hour."

"In this holy hour."

He walked to Richard, holding the sword across his hands. "We have no wealth, no possession…except that which you give us."

"Except that which you give us."

He placed the sword on Richard's arms. "We have no power, no place in the world…except that which you give us."

"Except that which you give us."

Richard hugged the sword to his chest.

"What are they, some kind of cult or something?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, a psycho cult."

"You've gotta do something."

"It's been a year since our last offering," Tom said. Richard lowered the sword and rested the tip on the floor. "A year in which our bounty overflowed. We come before you with fresh offerings."

"Offerings? He's talking about us?"

"Do you see anyone else chained up in here?" the girl asked.

"Accept our offering, Dark Lord, and bless us with your power. Machida!"

"Machida!"

Tom tossed the stones into the well one at a time.

"What's down there?" Cordelia asked

"Come forth, and let your terrible countenance look upon your servants, and their humble offering. We call you, Machida."

"In his name. Machida."

"There's something down there and he's gonna throw us down there with it."

"I don't think so," Buffy said.

"No? Well, that's good! That, that's…"

"I don't think we go to it. I think it comes to us."

Cordelia let out a terrified whine. "No!"

Tom looked up, awaiting Machida's arrival. It suddenly rose out of the well.

"Oh, my God!" Cordelia screamed.

Half-humanoid, half-snake, green and scaly, it growled as it looked at the girls. Cordelia kept screaming. Buffy stared at it in horror. She tried yanking her chains out of the ceiling.

"C'mon, Buffy! Oh, my God! Oh, c'mon! Oh!"

Machida spread its arms.

"For he shall rise from the depths, and we shall tremble before him. He who is the source of all we inherit and all we possess. Machida."

"Machida."

"And if he is pleased with our offerings, then our fortune shall increase."

"Machida. Let our fortunes increase."

"And on the tenth day of the tenth months he shall be en-hungered. And we shall feed him."

Machida looked at the girls.

"Feed him?" Machida moved toward Cordelia. "_Feed him?_"

Buffy pulled harder on the chains.

"Oh, no!"

Outside, Angel, Willow, and Giles were on the lawn.

"Looks like everyone's gone."

Foliage crackled and Angel spun to confront the sound. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Xander lifted the hood of a robe off his face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"A bunch of girls are missing, and the Zeta Kappas may be involved, and Buffy. Are you wearing make-up?"

Xander rubbed the lipstick off. "No. I think Buffy's still inside somewhere with Cordelia. Her car's still here."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, I found it in their trash. I saw them through the window. They were wearing robes and went down to the basement. I was gonna use it to sneak in."

"They may be involved in some kind of ritual."

"With the missing girls."

Angel vamped out. "With Buffy!"

"Okay, that _is_ the guy you wanna party with."

Machida closed in on a screaming Cordelia.

"Hey, reptile boy!" Buffy yelled.

"No woman speaks to him!"

"You don't want her. Look at her. She's all skin and bones. Half an hour later, you'll be hungry."

"I told you to shut up!" Tom backhanded Buffy and held up his sword. "You speak again and I'll cut your throat."

Xander knocked on the door. The drunk answered it.

"Got locked out dumping the trash. Let me in. I don't wanna miss the, uh…"

He waved him in. "Come on."

"You know what…" Xander threw back his hood. "Where are they?" He punched the drunk in the face and knocked him down.

Angel came in and punched the big dude. Willow and Giles brought up the rear.

Two brothers unchained Cordelia and held her.

"Something's going on upstairs. Go. Go!" Tom ordered.

Several of them rushed upstairs. Buffy looked at her chains, then Machida. She could only hope the cavalry got down there in time.

"Feed, Dark Lord!"

Machida moved in to take Cordelia. She screamed and struggled.

Angel was first to the basement door. He punched Machida in the face. It pulled back. Angel started fighting the brothers. Tom took a swing with his sword.

Angel dodged the attack, caught the boy around the neck, and wrenched the sword from his hands. He shoved Tom over a table.

Machida grabbed Cordelia and started dragging her away. Angel jumped onto the edge of the well and hacked into Machida. It dropped Cordelia and reared back, screaming in pain.

Another slash and it dropped to the floor, dead.

Buffy made a face at the grossness of it. Willow came down to free her and the girl. Buffy looked at what was left of Machida. Giles helped Cordelia up.

"You did it! You saved us!" Cordelia hugged Angel. "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole…" She let go. "You guys. I just…hate you guys! The weirdest things always happen when you're around!" Angel nabbed Tom. Cordelia grabbed him by the shirt. "And you! You're going to jail for fifteen thousand years!" She let go of him and started up the stairs.

Angel shoved Tom up the stairs ahead of him. Giles gave Buffy a stern glare. She looked down in shame.

"I told one lie, I had one drink."

"Yes, and you were very nearly devoured by a giant demon snake. The words 'let that be a lesson' are a tad redundant at this juncture."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Buffy smiled at him and started up the stairs. Giles took her arm and went with her.

The Bronze the next day. A short boy was at the bar anxiously waiting.

"C'mon, hurry!"

"Here you go." She handed him a large cup and saucer.

He took the cappuccino and a muffin on a plate to Cordelia.

"Thank you, Jonathon. Did we forget something?"

"Um…cinnamon, chocolate, half-caf, nonfat." She just looked at him. "Extra foam!"

She grabbed the muffin and waved the cappuccino away. "Young men are the only way to go," she said to Xander, Willow, and Buffy.

Xander read the Sunnydale Press. "Says here they've all been sentenced to consecutive life sentences. Investigators found the bones of missing girls in a huge cavern beneath the frat house. And older bones dating back fifty years."

Buffy and Willow exchanged a grossed-out look.

"A surprising number of corporations whose chairmen and founders are former Delta Zeta Kappas are suffering from falling profits, IRS raids... Ooo, and suicides in the boardroom. Hmm. Starve a snake, lose a fortune. Boy, I guess the rich really are different, huh?"

"Have you heard from Angel? When he got so mad about you being in danger, and changed into a grr, it was the most amazing thing I ever saw. I mean, how many guys can..."

"Angel, Angel, Angel. Does every conversation we have, have to come around to that freak?" Xander noticed Angel standing behind him. "Hey, man, how you doin'?"

"Buffy."

"Angel."

"Xander!"

"I hear this place, uh, serves coffee. I thought maybe you and I should get some. Sometime. If you want."

"Yeah. Sometime. I'll let you know."

Angel's brow furrowed in the middle. Buffy got up and left with a smile on her face.

She'd teach him decent manners yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dear Diary,

This week's drama had some good and bad. Good: I think I finally found closure about Angel. Just wanted to know what his deal was, you know? Knowing he cares for me as a human says it was the Buffy-ness that caught his eye, not the Slayer thing. I had enough issues with the Slayer thing on my own…adding a guy that's hung up on it? Yikes.

So not going there. Ever. Then again, I'm not the Slayer anymore, and no one knows about the Guardian thing.

Speaking of the Guardian thing: the bad of the week is that I needed a rescue. After nearly two years of kicking ass, that was hard for me to swallow. Still is, forty-eight hours later. Totally shows I've been slacking on what Lillian can teach me, so I'm marching over there this weekend and demanding lessons. Never wanna feel that weak and helpless again.

Can't believe October will be over soon, but that does mean Halloween. Scary movies, wicked costumes, and enough candy to create cavities in a single night. Mmm, my favorite holiday after Christmas. Or maybe Thanksgiving. Hard to compete with yams and pie.

Holidays just rock.

It's the night demons take off, so with any luck, I can get Willow to join the fun, and if Kendra can be brought over to the dark side?

Pffft, like that'll ever happen!

~Buffy

The Guardians were gathered in the temple around the Seeing Pool.

"Ethan Rayne is in town. Do we allow events to come to pass as the Messenger told us?"

"Events are already changed. Buffy will make different choices."

"She must make the deal with Spike before November 17th or we will be forced to act."

"Do we tell her what is to come? What would be?"

"Nay…not yet. Too much interference with Time could have dire consequences."

"It is agreed, then. We trust the child, and we wait."

It was almost Halloween. Buffy and Kendra were patrolling again, the Slayer not minding the company so much anymore. Hunting led them to Pop's Pumpkin Patch, complete with jack o' lanterns, scarecrows, bales of hay, and a vampire.

Buffy landed on her back on top of a pumpkin. She threw a squash at his forehead, then a small pumpkin. "Kendra!"

"Got it." She pulled a stake out of her shirt and threw it at the vamp. He grabbed a scarecrow and used it as a shield, and came at her with kicks.

They started fighting hand-to-hand.

Unnoticed, a second vampire filmed the fight with a camcorder.

A few hits later, the vampire knocked Kendra into the hay wagon. She held onto the side of the wagon and kicked the vampire to the ground, then turned around and grabbed the railing, using her legs to put the vampire's head in a scissor lock. She twisted her body and flipped him onto the ground.

Spotting the sign, Buffy ran around them and pulled it out of the ground. Signpost, meet vampire chest. He burst into ashes. The filming vampire backed into the bushes and left.

Kendra brushed hay off her clothes. "Next time, stay out of the way. You could have gotten hurt."

"Next time, stake him faster."

Angel sat at a table in The Bronze. Cordelia spotted him and made her way to his table.

_Shy_ by Epperley was playing.

_I don't say much but I, but I like to sing_

"I know. Is The Bronze so not happening? Or what?" She set down her drink and sat.

"Oh. Hi."

_Won't tell you what I'm thinking_

"Hi!"

"I'm waiting for Buffy."

_Just have to wait and sing_

"Great! I'm supposed to be meeting Devon, but he's nowhere to be seen. It's like he thinks being in a band gives him an obligation to flake. Well, his loss is your incredible gain!"

She started telling a story about Devon, making him laugh.

Buffy and Kendra walked in.

"So I told Devon, 'You call that leather interior? My Barbie Dream Car had nicer seats!'" They laughed.

Angel saw Buffy. "Buffy?" He got up and hurried over. "Buffy!"

_But still my heart pours out, out from my lips_

"Hi! You're here."

"Yeah. Thought you'd be here."

"I was with Kendra."

Angel pulled a piece of straw from her hair. "So I see."

_Well I'm mute, but I'm not quite mute_

"Hey, it's a look. A seasonal look."

_And I say the things you want to hear_

"Buffy. Love the hair. It just screams street urchin," Cordelia said.

_I'm mute, but I'm not quite mute_

"The day I don't have a mirror in my pocket."

_And I keep to myself to defend_

"Don't listen to her. Please. You look fine."

_Yeah I'm alright_

"You're sweet. A terrible liar, but sweet."

_Oh now don't want to fight_

"I thought we could…"

"Have a date? I'm sorry. Have fun with Cordelia." Buffy disappeared in the crowd to go find Kendra and a drink.

"Cappuccino?" Cordelia handed a cup to Angel.

He looked at her, the coffee, then in Buffy's direction.

_I'm an angel burning out_

_Oh now_

"Hey, let's go back to our table before someone steals it," Cordelia said.

"Uh, right." He followed, feeling a mix of emotions.

Sunnydale High the next day – Snyder had a clipboard. He grabbed the nearest girl and pulled her aside.

"Hey!"

"You're volunteering." He held the clipboard and pen out to her.

"But I have to get to class."

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow said.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept."

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked. Willow worked the combo on her locker.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night."

"Yikes."

Snyder put his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for."

"Hey, I've been a model student all year."

"Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well, not this year, missy."

"Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight."

Snyder held up the clipboard and pen.

"I'll sign up," Kendra said, taking it from him. Everybody's brows rose.

"The program starts at four, the children have to be back at six." He held out pens to Willow and Xander, too.

Willow took the pen.

"I can't believe this. We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?" Xander said.

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory," Willow said.

"Great. I was going to The Bronze," Buffy said.

"Won't be so bad. It is the one night things are quiet," Kendra said.

"Halloween quiet? Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-a-palooza."

They walked into the lounge.

"Not according to Mr. Giles." The girls sat.

"He swears tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead. They stay in," Buffy added.

"Those wacky vampires! That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!" He put his book bag down on the table and went to the soda machine.

He put in coins and hit a button. Nothing. He hit another one. Still nothing. He hit the machine in the front and on the side. Larry came up to him and put his hand on Xander's shoulder.

"Harris!"

"Hey, Lar. You're lookin' Cor-Mag as usual. What can I do you for?"

"You and Buffy, you're just friends, right?"

"What of it?"

"So, she, she's not your girlfriend?"

"Alas, no."

"Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Well, Lar, that's a tough question to… No. Not a chance."

"Why not? I heard some guys say she was fast."

"I hope you mean like the wind."

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

"That's my friend you're talkin' about!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna do what any man would do about it." He grabbed Larry's shirt. "Somethin' damn manly."

Larry laughed, knocked Xander's hands away, and grabbed him by the shirt. He raised his left hand for a punch. Kendra grabbed it before he could swing.

"You don't want to be doing that." She shoved him away.

"Do you know what you just did? Larry was about to pummel me!"

"Fighting is against the rules on campus." She headed back to the table.

"A black eye heals, Kendra, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life. Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot for _your_ help." He grabbed his bag and stormed off in a huff.

"I think you just violated the guy code big time," Buffy said.

"Poor Xander. Boys are so fragile. Speaking of, have you seen Angel recently?"

"He had Cordelia drooling in his cappuccino."

"Oh, Buffy. She's not his type."

"Will, I don't want to be his type. If you haven't noticed, he's not exactly one to over-share."

"True. It's too bad we can't sneak a look at the Watcher diaries and read up on him. I'm sure it's full of fun facts to know and tell."

"Yeah. It's too bad. That stuff is private."

"Also Giles keeps them in his office. In his personal files."

"Most importantly, it would be wrong."

Kendra shook her head. "No wonder you died. The Slayer's duty is to study as well as fight. Did you not read any history of the vampires?" She left in the direction Xander had run off to.

Buffy snuck into the library and headed for Giles' office.

"Buffy!"

"Hi!" She waved to Willow to come in as he looked down at his books. Willow shook her head no. "You know, there's this place you can go, right, and you sit in the dark, and there are these moving pictures, right, and the pictures tell a story."

"Yes, yes, ha, ha, very droll. I'll have you know I have very, uh, many relaxing hobbies."

"Such as?"

"Well, um…"

Buffy encouraged Willow to keep going.

"I enjoy cross-referencing."

"Do you stuff your own shirts, or do you send them out?" She grabbed a book from his stack to keep his attention. "So! How come Halloween is such a big yawner? I mean, do the demons just hate how commercial it's become?"

"Um, it's very interesting, ac—Not, I suspect, to you. What is it you're after?"

"Of course, it's of interest to me!"

"I really don't have time for these games."

"Ms. Calendar said you were a babe."

"She said what?"

"Well, she said that you were a...h-hunk of burning...something or other. So, whadaya think of that?"

"Uh, I... I don't, um, uh... A burning hunk of what?"

"Look. You know how disgusting it is for me to even contemplate you grownups having smoochies." She saw Willow exit the office with a book. "But I think you should go for it."

"Buffy, I appreciate your interest, but…"

"But I've overstepped my bounds. It's none of my business, you know. What was I thinking? My God! Shame, shame. I gotta go." She quickly walked out.

"A babe? I can live with that."

Buffy and Willow fled to the nearest place they could be alone—the girls' bathroom. They found the entries.

"Man, look at her." Buffy pointed to a sketch of a woman with a tiny corseted waist in a billowing gown.

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't say, but the entry's dated 1775."

"Angel was eighteen. And still human."

"She's pretty coiffed."

"She looks like a noble woman or something. Which means being beautiful was sort of her job."

"Clearly this girl was a workaholic."

"She's not that pretty. I mean, look at her. She's got a funny…uh, waist. Look how tiny that is. She's like a freak. A circus freak. Yuck."

"Must've been wonderful. Put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball like a princess, and have horses and servants, and yet more gowns."

"Yeah. Still, I think I prefer being able to vote. Or I will when I can."

Cordelia came into the bathroom and went to the mirror. "So, Buffy. You ran off last night and left poor little Angel all by his lonesome. But I did everything I could to comfort him."

"Good for you."

"So, what's his story, anyway? I mean, I never see him around."

"Not during the day, anyway," Willow said.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me he still lives at home. Like, he has to wait for his dad to get back before he can take the car?"

"Cordelia, I think his parents have been dead for a couple of hundred years."

"Oh, good. I mean… What?"

"Angel's a vampire. I thought you knew. From the frat party night?"

"Oh, he's a vampire. Of course! But the cuddly kind. Like a Carebear with fangs?

"It's true," Willow said.

"You know what I think? I just think you're trying to scare me off 'cause you're afraid of the competition. Look, Buffy, you may be hot stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating, I'm the Slayer." She walked out.

"Can you believe her?" Willow said.

"Honestly, I don't care if she wants Angel." Buffy hopped off the sink.

"What? Since when? I thought there were fuzzy feelings."

"There were, but that's all it is. He's a hottie, but I want someone that's straight with me. That treats me like an equal. Angel and I are better off as friends."

Willow frowned. "Don't think Angel agrees."

Buffy sighed. "I know. I don't like hurting his feelings, but I've always had doubts, you know…and then at The Bronze last night, Cordelia made him laugh. I didn't know he was _capable_ of laughing. Told me I'm doing the right thing."

"Wow…that's so grown-up of you."

"Come on. Let's get the book back before Giles notices it's gone."

The store was full of mothers with their kids looking for Halloween costumes. Ethan's Costume Shop. Buffy played with a plastic pumpkin. It suddenly lit up and screamed, and she put it back on the counter.

Willow joined her.

"What'd you get?"

"A time-honored classic!" She held up a ghost costume.

"Okay, Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?"

"It's not spooky enough?"

"It's just...you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."

"Free candy?"

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."

"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You're got it in you."

"Hey, Xander!" He came up to them. "What'd you get?"

He pulled a toy rifle out of his bag and held it up.

"That's not a costume," Buffy said.

"I got fatigues from the Army surplus at home. Call me the Two-Dollar Costume King, baby!"

"Hey, Xander, have you forgiven Kendra, yet?"

"Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress."

"Go talk to her. I'm sure she'll promise to let you get pummeled from now on."

"Okay… Y'know, I could've taken-"

Buffy started walking to a costume. "Willow, look at this." She stopped at a frilly eighteenth century gown.

"It's amazing."

"Too bulky. I prefer my women in spandex."

The shopkeeper noticed them looking at the dress and came over. "Please, let me." He took the dress off the mannequin.

"It's…" She nudged Willow in front of the mirror.

"Magnificent. Yes, I know. There." He held it up to Willow. "My. Meet the hidden princess. I think we found a match. Don't you?"

"Oh, uh, there's no way-" Willow stammered.

"Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse."

Buffy snatched the ghost costume from Willow's hand. "See? Perfect."

Willow held the dress up to her chin and smiled at the mirror.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Spike's warehouse. He was watching the video of Buffy and Kendra's fight. "Here it comes. Rewind that. Let's see that again."

The minion rewound the tape while Spike strolled to another monitor.

"She's tricky. Baby likes to play." The scene where Buffy staked the vampire with the sign replayed. "You see that? The way she stakes him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Rewind it again."

"Miss Edith needs her tea," Drusilla said.

"C'mere, poodle." He held his hand out to her.

She took it. "Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet. That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have your run of Sunnyhell. Get strong again."

"Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside. It makes her weak."

"Really? Did my pet have a vision?"

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches."

"Come on, talk to Daddy. This thing that makes the Slayer weak? When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's come to change it all. Someone new."

Buffy's room. She and Willow were prepping. Buffy stood in front of her long mirror in a clingy top and miniskirt. The ghost costume sat unwrapped on her dressing table.

"Okay, Willow, come out. You can't hide in there all night."

"O-okay, but, but promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Willow opened the door and came out in the gown and a brunette wig already styled to match.

"Wow! You're a dish! I mean, really."

"But this isn't me."

"That's the point." She turned Willow to the mirror. "Look, Halloween is the night that not you _is_ you, but not _you_. Y'know?" The doorbell rang. "Oh! That's Xander. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. O-o-okay."

"Cool! I can't wait for the boys to go non-verbal when they see you!" She nudged Willow ahead of her, grabbing the ghost sheet along before leaving her room.

Downstairs, Buffy opened the door.

"Private Harris reporting for-" He saw Willow. "Willow! Lady of Willowdom, Duchess of Willonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"

"Thanks." She tried to curtsy.

Buffy put the ghost costume over her head.

"That's a fine 'boo' you got there, Buff."

"Keeps Snyder off my ass until the kids are done."

At school, the children had arrived. Buffy waited for her charges. Snyder brought them to her.

"This is your group, Summers. No need to speak to them. The last thing they need is your influence. Just bring them back in one piece and I won't expel you."

Buffy bent down to kid-level. "Hi."

"Ah-ah!"

She rolled her eyes.

Xander and Larry were in the hall. Larry came as a pirate.

"Where's your bodyguard, Harris? Curling her hair?" He jumped at Xander, making him flinch, laughed in his face, and left.

Xander pointed his rifle at him.

Oz had his guitar out at his locker. Cordelia was wearing a cat suit.

"Oz. _Oz_."

"Hey, Cordelia. Geeze, you're like a great big cat."

"It's my costume. Are you guys playing tonight?"

"Yeah, at the Shelter Club."

"Is Mr. I'm-the-lead-singer-I'm-so-great-I-don't-have-to-show-up-for-my-date-or-even-call gonna be there?"

"Yeah, y'know, he's just going by 'Devon' now."

"Well, you can tell him that I don't care, and that I didn't even mention it. And that I didn't even see you. So that's just fine."

"So what do I tell him?"

"Nothing! Geeze! Get with the program." She walked off in a huff.

"Why can't I meet a nice girl like that?"

Willow came down the hall. Oz turned around and bumped right into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

They continued their separate ways.

Xander had his kids standing at attention. "Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Okay, troops." He turned and faced down the hall. "Let's move out."

It was dark now. Willow's group left a house. She crouched down to see what they got. "What did Mrs. Davis give you?"

They pulled out toothbrushes.

"Let's hit one more house. We still have a few more minutes before I need to get you back."

In the back room at Ethan's, he wove a spell. "_Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas_."

Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.

Buffy followed her charges along the porch to the door. "C'mon, guys."

The kid wearing a green monster mask rang the bell and stepped back. An old lady answered the door. He pulled the mask down over his face.

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Oh, my goodness, aren't you adorable!"

Ethan continued to chant, "_Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!_"

The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!

A wind began to blow.

Buffy sensed something wasn't quite right.

The old lady looked into her empty candy bucket. "Oh, dear! Am I all out? I could've sworn I had more candy."

The kid wearing a red rubber cap with horns morphed into a horned, red skinned monster.

"I'm sorry, mister monster. Maybe I-" The kid with the green mask changed into a monster also and grabbed the lady by the neck and began to choke her. The other kids screamed and ran away.

"Let her go!" Buffy yelled. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

The red monster attacked the green one. The green one fought back.

"Stop it!" The lady ran into the house and slammed the door shut. "Hey!"

Buffy tried to get between the kids, but started to feel weak. She staggered along the wall. "Ohmigod! Can't breathe…"

She collapsed.

Xander watched parents and children run around him in the street. It was chaos. Things were being thrown and windows broken.

He jerked back like he was hit by something, bent over slightly, looked down, and lowered his toy rifle. Slowly, he straightened back up and surveyed the scene around him. He raised his rifle again and cradled the automatic M-16 in his hands. He shouldered the weapon and spun around, scanning for a target. When he didn't immediately find one, he took the rifle from his shoulder and held it ready.

Buffy stood. Her body was still on the porch. "Oh, crap, I'm a real ghost.

She heard gunfire and looked around. "Xander?" She ran up behind him. "Xander!

He spun around and pointed the M-16 at her.

"It's me, Buffy!"

"I don't know any Buffy."

"Xander, quit messing around. This is no time to be funny."

"What the hell's going on here?"

"You really don't know me?"

"Lady, I suggest you find cover." He started to leave.

She got in his way. "No, wait!" Xander walked right through her. "Oh!"

He turned around and pointed the rifle at her again. "What are you?"

"Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween and now I am one. And you were a soldier, and now I guess you're a real Army guy."

"You expect me to believe that?"

A monster appeared across the street, growling. Xander pointed his rifle at it. It ran away. Buffy jumped in front of him.

"No! Don't shoot! That's still a kid!"

"Step out of the way!"

"No guns! That's an order!" He lowered the rifle. "We need to find Kendra and—Willow!" She ran across the street to Willow. "Will, are you okay?"

The monster was back with a friend. They roared. Xander shouldered his M-16 again and took aim. "This could be a situation."

"We have to get to safety."

Willow fainted and fell to the ground.

Xander fired off a couple dozen rounds at the approaching monsters. They turned and ran. He lowered his rifle.

Buffy knelt beside Willow, propped against a tree. "Willow, are you alright?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt?" Xander asked.

Willow sat up. "Willow?"

Buffy looked up at Xander. "She's not Willow."

"Who's Willow?"

"Oh, this is fun. What year is this?"

Xander helped Willow up.

"1775, I believe. I-I don't understand. Who are you?"

"Your friends."

"F-friends of whom? Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?"

"Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint again."

A monster came around the tree behind Willow and roared, fangs bared and claws raised to attack. She screamed and backed away. Xander jumped in and whacked the monster across the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking it down and out.

"I suggest we get inside before we come across anything-"

"A DEMON! A DEMON!" Willow hid behind Xander. "A DEMON!"

An SUV drove down the street. "That's not a demon. It's a car," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"What does it want?"

"Is this woman insane?"

"She's never seen a car."

"She's never seen a car?"

"She thinks she's from the past."

"And you're a ghost."

"Yes! Now let's get inside."

"I just want you to know I'm taking a lot on faith here. Where do we go?"

"Where's the closest…we can go to my house."

Xander opened her kitchen door and scanned the room. "All clear!"

"Hello? Mom?" Nothing. "Good, she left."

Xander closed the door. "Where are we?"

"My place. Now we just need to-"

Something banged on the front door. Xander went to investigate.

"Don't open it!"

"Could be a civilian."

"Or a demon."

"I, I don't understand any of this! I don't like this place, and I don't like you, and I just wanna go home!"

"It isn't safe to leave!"

Willow looked ready to cry.

"I just had to show her that dress."

Xander scanned the outside through one of the small windows in the door. He moved away just as a monster punched through the glass and reached for him. It pulled its hand back when Xander raised his M-16.

"Not a civilian!"

"Affirmative!" He took aim through the broken window.

"Hey! No shooting!"

Xander let loose a volley of bullets. Buffy winced at the noise. Willow bowed her head and covered her ears. Xander rolled away from the door when he finished the burst.

"Big noise scare monster, remember?"

"Got it."

A woman screamed outside. Xander looked out. "Damn it!" He opened the door and went out to rescue her.

"Surely he'll not desert us!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She went to the living room

Cordelia screamed, running from a furry beast. "Somebody help me!" She looked back at the monster and screamed again. Then ran into Xander. "Xander! Help me!"

"Come inside!" He took her elbow and led her to the house.

"Cordelia!"

"Wait a…what's going on?"

"Your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Sort of."

"Cute, Buffy. And you went mental when?"

"You know us?"

"Yeah. Lucky me. What's with the name game?"

"A lot's going on."

"No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume! Do you really think PartyTown's gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely."

Xander put his shirt around her shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Okay. You guys stay here while I get help. If something tries to get in, fight it off."

"Well, i-it's not our place to fight. Uh, surely some men will protect us."

"What's that riff?"

"I think it's a spell. They don't know who they are. Just sit tight."

"Who died and made her the boss?"

Buffy walked through the wall behind Cordelia.

Several monsters were chasing people down the street past Spike in vamp face.

"Well! This is just…neat!"

Angel entered the Summers' house through the kitchen. "Oh, good! You guys are alright. It's total chaos out there Where's Buffy?"

"Who are you?" Willow and Xander asked.

Giles was going through a stack of cards he pulled from the card catalog. Hearing yelling and sirens outside, he looked up, wondering what was going on.

Buffy came though the wall and he jumped in complete surprise, letting the cards fly all over the place. "Geeze!"

"Hi."

"Uh…ah…huh…"

"Okay, somebody wanna fill me in?"

"Do you live here?" Xander asked.

"No, and you know that. Willow, I'm lost here. You… What's up with your hair?" Instead of straight auburn locks, her hair was wavy brown and very long.

"They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster, it's a whole big thing." Cordelia smiled at Angel. "How are you?"

The lights went out. Willow grabbed Cordelia.

"Do you mind?"

Willow let go.

"You take the princess and secure the kitchen. Catwoman, you're with me," Xander said. Cordelia followed him.

"But I don't wanna go with you! I-I like the man with the musket!"

Angel took Willow's arm. "C'mon."

"Do you have a musket?"

The kitchen door is open. "I didn't leave that open."

He quietly moved toward the door, looking around for an intruder. He closed the door. The basement door behind Willow opened, and a vampire attacked her. She tried to push the door closed on him. Angel grabbed the vampire and wrestled him to the floor.

It was the student escort in a vampire costume.

"A stake!"

"A what?"

"Get me a stake!"

Willow looked around and grabbed a knife from the counter.

"Hurry up!" Angel turned to her and she saw his game face.

She screamed and ran out the door.

"Willow, no!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Giles got a stack of old papers from the cage and blew dust off them. Buffy looked at a book.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for. Plus, I can't turn the page."

"Well, alright, l-let's, let's, let's review. Um, so everybody became, uh, whatever they were masquerading as."

"Right. Xander was a soldier and Willow was an eighteenth-century girl."

"A-and, uh, your, your costume?"

"I'm a _ghost_."

"Yes. Um...w, uh, uh, uh, the ghost of what, exactly?"

"I had a ghost sheet over this, Giles. You should see what Cordelia was wearing. A unitard with cat ears and a tail."

"Good heavens. Uh, sh-sh-she became an actual feline?"

"Nope. She was the same old Cordelia. Just in a cat costume."

"She didn't change."

"No. Hold on… PartyTown. She said she got her costume from PartyTown."

"A-a-and everyone who changed, they, they, they, they acquired their costumes where?"

"A new place. Ethan's."

Willow ran through an alley.

Cordelia, Angel, and Xander were looking for her. Xander had his rifle raised.

"Are you sure she came this way?"

"No."

"She'll be okay."

"No, she's helpless. C'mon!"

Spike and some of the child monsters heard the conversation from behind a tree.

"Do you hear that, my friends?" The monsters nodded and growled. "Somewhere out here is the _tenderest_ meat you've _ever_ tasted, and all _we_ have to do is find her first."

Willow looked around, trying to decide what to do. She lifted her skirt a bit and started walking. Looked behind her, and took a few steps back. Turning around again, she spotted Pirate Larry. He smiled at her, showing rotten and dirty teeth.

"Pretty, pretty!"

She ran.

Giles and Buffy look around Ethan's shop. "Hello! Anyone home?"

Buffy spotted the curtain to the back. "Giles…"

They slowly moved in and saw the statue of Janus. Its eyes were glowing green.

"Janus. Roman mythical god."

"What does this mean?"

"Primarily the division of self. Male and female, light and dark."

"Chunky and creamy. Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter," a third voice said.

"Buffy, get out of here, now."

"But-"

"Now!"

She left.

"Hello, Ethan."

"Hello, Ripper."

In the alley, Willow backed away from Larry. She turned to run, but tripped and fell. Her gown billowed out around her.

Larry grabbed her as she tried to get up and shoved her against a crate. He pushed her hair away from her frightened face and moved in to kiss her.

Xander came running and tackled Larry to the pavement. He got up; pulling Larry up and into a metal warehouse door, then punched him in the face and gut.

Larry pushed him off and into the opposite alley wall and punched him back in the gut. Xander grabbed Larry's arm and pulled it behind his back, forcing him to bend over, and kneed him in the stomach.

Cordelia arrived behind Willow with Angel. "Willow! Are you okay?"

Willow cowered from Angel and hid behind a box.

"What's your deal? Take a pill!"

Larry attacked Xander with his pirate's sword. Xander sidestepped him, grabbed him by the wrist, and twisted his arm around, making him drop the sword. He lifted Larry back up and punched him, sending him sprawling into a pile of trash.

"He's, he's a vampire!" Willow exclaimed.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "She and Buffy have this thing where they think… Ugh, forget it. It's okay. Angel is a good vampire. He would never hurt you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. He's our friend."

Angel joined Xander. Xander punched Larry, sending him into the pile of trash and a stack of boxes again. Several boxes fell on Larry. He was knocked out.

"It's strange, but beating up that pirate gave me a weird sense of closure."

Buffy ran down the alley from the other end. "Guys!"

"Buffy!"

"You have to get inside." She looked back and Spike and his gang were coming.

"We need a triage!" Xander yelled.

"This way! Find an open warehouse."

Xander picked up his rifle. "Ladies, we're on the move!"

Cordelia and Buffy followed him. Angel picked Willow up and carried her away. Spike and the monsters were quick behind.

"What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"

"I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The very embodiment of 'be careful what you wish for'."

"It's sick, brutal, and it harms the innocent."

"Oh, and we all know you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going here, old man."

"It's no act. It's who I am."

"Who you are? The Watcher, sniveling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of. But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from."

"Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back."

"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?"

"You get to live."

"Oh, Rupert, you're scaring me."

Giles punched him in the gut with a left, making him double over, and followed up with a right to the face.

Angel got ahead of the others and found an open door. "Over here!"

Xander pushed the door aside and they hurried in. "Check if there are other ways in!" He slid the door closed.

Angel set Willow on her feet next to Cordelia. "Just stay here."

The monsters started pounding on the door. Xander set barrels and things in front of the door. Willow clung to Cordelia.

"Oh, faboo. More clinging."

Xander picked up another grate and set it behind the first. The monsters got the door open. They pounded against the barrier.

"GOOO!"

They ran. The barrier fell. Two monsters pushed the barrels aside. Spike came in and looked around.

Ethan was on the floor, beaten and bloody. "And you said the Ripper was long gone."

"Tell me how to stop the spell."

"Say pretty please."

Giles kicked him hard in the side. Ethan yelled in pain.

Buffy got her friends up to the manager's office. Hopefully, Angel could get them out to the roof through the windows and off to safety.

It was time to stall Spike. She faced him with her hands on her hips.

"Look at you. Alone," he said.

"Look at who's compensating with a bunch of sidekicks. I'm flattered, but it sure doesn't help your rep, Spike."

"Oh, I don't need them to kill you, love. Just block all the exits."

She wanted to gloat he couldn't touch her 'cause she was already dead, but the Guardians wanted her to help him. So… "Look, we can make threats all night, or cut to the chase. You said the last time we met that you need help with something. I'm willing to hear you out."

"You want to _negotiate?_ _Now?_" Funny how his eyeballs popped out of his head like that.

She shrugged. "Good a time as any. You don't exactly have an address."

"You are the most _infuriating_-"

"Oh, come on, spill already."

A tendon was popping out of his neck and he'd started to pace, clenching his hands. Uh-oh…

He charged. She sidestepped the effort. He ran into a table and reversed direction, trying to catch her again. Passing through her, he crashed into some boxes.

"What the-"

"Got that out of your system, yet?"

"What the bloody hell are you?"

"That's a really long explanation we don't have time for. Do you want my help or not?"

He cracked his neck, let out a long breath, and relaxed his stance. "Fine. Do you know how to cure a weakened vampire?"

"You're sick?"

"_No_, my sire—Drusilla. Can you do it or not?"

"Possibly. Have to do some checking. But I want something in return."

"_What?_"

"No snacking on the locals until I have your answer. These people are under my protection. If one hair is harmed by you and yours, all bets are off and you can go to Hell. Deal?"

"We need to _eat_, Slayer."

"Then leave town. Take it or leave it." She neared him and looked up into his golden eyes. "How important is she to you?"

"My world."

"Then you'll do what it takes."

He growled and looked to the ceiling. "_Fine_. _Deal_. Bitch."

"Watch your tone, William. You don't want to piss me off."

His eyes widened, then narrowed, and his head tilted as he studied her anew. She didn't think he felt it, but his game face had worn off, leaving the handsome young man he used to be.

"See you soon, Slayer."

"It's Buff-" She disappeared.

Giles threw the statue to the floor, smashing it into tiny pieces. He looked behind him and Ethan was gone.

Outside.

"Hey, Will. Welcome back," Xander said.

"You, too." She removed the wig.

"You guys remember what happened?" Cordelia asked.

"It was way creepy. It's like I was there, but I couldn't get out," Xander said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. This outfit's totally skintight." Cordelia looked up at Angel.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." For a moment, it was just the two of them in the alley. He led her away.

"Well, I guess we better get them back to their parents," Willow said.

"Yeah, everybody seems to… Where's Buffy?"

Buffy awoke and got up, pulling the ghost costume off. It felt weird to be in her body again and made her a bit out of breath. She tossed the costume into a trashcan and headed home.

She'd just finished cleaning up when the doorbell rang. Angel was there.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Her lips twitched. "Bad pun."

"What happened tonight?"

"Our costumes were hexed. Giles took care of it." She shuddered. "Glad it wasn't me in that silly dress."

"Me, too."

"Why?"

"I hated the girls back then. Especially the noble women."

"Really."

"They were just incredibly dull. Simpering morons, the lot of them. I always wished I could meet someone exciting. Interesting."

"And you found Darla."

He winced. "Doing your homework."

"You killed her for me. Did I thank you for that?"

"Don't have to. You were in danger; she was a threat."

"Still…"

"She was part of the distant past, Buffy. Let it go."

She looked down at her hands. "Sorry. Didn't mean to touch a nerve."

He placed his hand on her arm. "You didn't." He stepped back. "I should…"

"Okay."

She put her hand on the door, ready to close it when he left. He paused on the porch.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor: stop going out at night? You've died twice now."

"Kinda-"

"Seriously. It's probably not my place, but… You're not the Slayer anymore. You and Willow and Xander…and Cordelia, you need to get out of this town as soon as you can."

She smiled. "I'll be careful. Thanks for looking after them tonight."

"You're welcome."

She shut and locked the door.

Kendra searched the high school for her friends. Once the evil enchantment broke, the innocents wandering the streets had all flocked back here to reconnect.

She finally spotted Willow in a ridiculous pink dress, meaning Xander couldn't be far away.

"You are unhurt."

"Kendra! Hey. Boy, was it a crazy night. Have you talked to Buffy or Giles?"

"I have not seen them."

"Oh. Well, Xander's around here somewhere. The poor kids…I hope they think it was just a nightmare."

"I just wish I could have stopped it."

Willow's big green eyes were sympathetic. "If there's anything I learned from Buffy, it's that one girl can't be everywhere. I say, tonight's a win because nobody died. Permanently."

Kendra nodded and moved on. She finally heard Xander's loud voice carrying down a hallway to her right.

"Xander!"

He turned, and his eyes swept up and down over her body. "_Ay caramba_."

She blushed. She had chosen this comic book character costume just for him. "You are alright?"

He neared, looking up and down again and again. "I am now. Wow."

"Buffy said Americans dress like someone else."

"We do, but how do you know about Cat Woman?"

"You leave books inside Mr. Giles' books. At least, I assume it is you?"

He grinned. "Guilty. But don't tell him that."

"I suppose I can keep a secret. Just this once."

"Bronze is still open. Care for a tasty beverage of your choice?"

She fell in step with him. "That would be nice."

At Ethan's the next day, the place was empty. Giles walked in. He looked around, and saw a note propped up on a counter.

_Be seeing you…_

Giles cursed under his breath. You never know whether Ethan was screwing with your head, or had more mischief planned, until you caught him in the act. Showing up on the Hellmouth couldn't be a coincidence.

The only question was, how long before Ethan showed up again…and how many people would be hurt when he did.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_November…_

While Giles was over at Ethan's shop, Buffy had gone to Lillian's apartment.

"Buffy! Good to see you up bright and early."

"Do you know what happened in Sunnydale last night?" She entered the stylish living room. Well, stylish for an old lady's house.

"Some. Why don't you fill me in on what happened with you? Would you like something to drink?"

Buffy took off her coat and sat on the sofa. "No, thanks. The short version: I was dead for a couple hours."

"Beg pardon?"

"I was wearing a ghost costume and Ethan's magic turned me into one."

"Oh, dear."

"On the flip side, it let me talk to Spike without him being able to hurt me."

"You saw him last night?" Lillian sat down across from her.

"Yep. He's got some anger management issues, but we made a deal. His sire is sick or something and he wants to cure her. Can you guys do that?"

"Depends on the cause. Was she injured, or cursed?"

"No freakin' clue."

"I see." The matter had to be delicately handled. "I will consult the others. What of Kendra?"

"She's softening up in the right places. Has a crush on Xander."

"The best friend you told me about?"

Buffy nodded. "Yup. Best sidekick a Slayer can have. He saved my life."

"Are you alright sharing him with Kendra should he return her feelings?"

She shrugged. "Sure. He's like my brother. Don't know how Willow will take it, though. They've been close since they were five."

"A long time."

"Yep. She doesn't think she can get a boyfriend, but I know it'll happen. She just doesn't see how amazing she is."

"You love your friends very much."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just an observation, dear. It has been a long time since I was around someone your age and confess to wondering if your generation would be incredibly different from the past." She took on a sad, wistful quality. "Sometimes the world doesn't appear to deserve saving. And then we meet someone like you, and your friends."

"Huh. That's never occurred to me."

Lillian waved it off. "Just the musings of an old woman. Anything else you want to talk about today?"

"I want to be able to kick butt again. I haven't tried to be, but I keep ending up in dangerous situations. Guess it's part of the Sunnydale package. I can't rely on other people to always be there to help."

"Unfortunately not."

"So? Can I do spells? Shoot lightning? Leap tall buildings in a single bound?"

"Buffy…power takes time. So does skill. Magic is not like the illusions you see in Vegas."

"Then give me a cool weapon or something. I'm not as strong or fast anymore, but I still know how to use them! C'mon, Lillian…I'm not used to feeling weak and I hate it."

"You are _not_ weak. True strength does not come from muscle. You have succeeded this fall by your intelligence, ingenuity, and heart. You don't need to be anything other than Buffy to use those."

She warmed at the compliment. "Still…I'd rather be armed than lucky."

Lillian shook her head. "Think on it. Off to school with you. I need to chat with the others."

Buffy put on her coat and headed for the door. "Thanks. You know. For listening."

"Any time."

It was night at the park. The playground was deserted. The carousel slowly turned and the swings swayed in the light breeze. A boy sat on the jungle gym.

"C'mon, Mom. She's always late."

"Are you lost?" Drusilla asked.

The boy turned to her. "No. My mom's just supposed to pick me up, is all." He climbed out of the gym.

"My mummy used to sing me to sleep at night.

_Run and catch_

_The lamb caught in the blackberry patch_

She had the sweetest voice. What will your mummy sing when they find your body?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to people."

"Oh. Well, I'm not a person, see, so that's just-"

Angel stepped between her and the boy. "_Run home_."

The boy only hesitated for a moment before running off. Drusilla watched him go in dismay. Angel sighed and turned around to face her.

"My Angel."

"Hello, Drusilla."

"Do you remember the song Mummy used to sing me? Pretty."

"I remember."

She looked at him in that way that said she saw too much. "Yes, you do."

"Drusilla, leave here. I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and get out."

"Or you'll hurt me?"

He looked away.

"No. No, you can't. Not anymore." This left her sadder than he'd wish to see.

"If you don't leave, it'll go badly. For all of us."

"My dear boy's gone all away, hasn't he? To her."

"Who?"

"The girl. The Slayer. Your heart stinks of her." She put her hand on his chest. "Poor little thing. She has no idea what's in store."

"This can't go on, Drusilla. It's gotta end."

She tilted her head and reached up for a kiss. "Oh, no, my pet. This is just the beginning." She pulled away without the kiss and gave him a wicked smile, then slowly walked away.

Angel watched her go for a moment, then left in the opposite direction.

The scene over, Kendra turned away from the edge of the roof above and left. She knew Angelus wasn't as good as Buffy wanted to think.

Jenny laughed. "Rupert, you're gonna have to trust me."

"Alright, alright, I p-put myself in your hands."

"That sounds like fun. Okay, tomorrow night, 7:30, right?"

"Yes."

Buffy walked up and Jenny left. "Hey."

Giles continued to the library. "Hello. Uh, I've been researching our friend Spike. Uh, the profile is fairly unappetizing. But I-I still haven't got a bead on why he's here."

She certainly wasn't spilling the beans. "You'll figure it out."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You could spend some time with Angel."

"He's not in the picture anymore, Giles."

"Oh, my apologies. Did, did you have some sort of falling out?"

"Nah, nothin' like that. I'm just not going to date him."

"I see. Well, probably for the best, all considered."

"Yup. I'm off to class."

History was studying Louis XVI. "Uh, any other impressions?" the teacher asked.

"I just don't see why everyone's always picking on Marie Antoinette. I can so relate to her. She worked really hard to look that good, and people just don't appreciate that kind of effort," Cordelia said. "And I know the peasants were all depressed-"

"I think you mean 'oppressed'," Xander said.

"Whatever. They were cranky. So they're, like, 'Let's lose some heads.' Uhhh! _That's_ fair. And, and Marie Antoinette cared about them. She was gonna let them have cake!"

"Yes, well, that's a very interesting perspective. Um, would anyone else like to comment?"

The bell rang. Buffy, Willow, and Xander left class. They headed to the lounge.

"Crazed dance party at The Bronze!" Xander suggested.

"I dunno," Buffy said.

"Very calm dance party at The Bronze? Moping at The Bronze." He sat on the couch next to Willow.

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice, but maybe she's over that phase," a stranger said.

Buffy turned around. "Ford?"

"Hey, Summers." She hugged him. "How ya been?"

"Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" Talk about a blast from the past!

"Uh, matriculating."

"Huh?"

"I'm finishing out my senior year at Sunnydale High. Dad got transferred."

"This is great!" As well as she'd gotten to know people in Sunnydale, she had little history here, and Ford was part of her good ol' days.

"I'm glad you think so. I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Remember you? Duh! We only went to school together for seven years. You were my giant fifth grade crush."

"So! You two know each other," Xander cut in.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Um, this is Ford. Uh, Billy Fordham, this is Xander and Willow." She and Ford sat on the opposite sofa.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you!" Willow said.

"Uh, Ford and I went to Hemery together in L.A. And now you're here. For real?"

"Dad got the transfer, and boom, he just dragged me outta Hemery and put me down here."

"This is great! Well, I mean, it's hard, sudden move, all your friends, delicate time, very emotional, but let's talk about me! This is great!" She really had to stop repeating the word 'great' and sounding like a dork.

"So, you two were sweeties in fifth grade?" Willow asked.

"Not even. Ford wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Well, I was a manly sixth-grader. I couldn't bother with someone that young."

"It was terrible. I moped over you for months. Sitting in my room listening to that Divinyls song _I Touch Myself_." Buffy caught what she said and looked at Xander and Willow with wide eyes. "Of course, I had no idea what it was about."

Ford nervously scratched his temple with his finger. Xander just smiled and nodded.

"Hey, are you busy tonight? We're going to the Bronze, it's the local club, and you have to come," she asked.

"I'd love to! But if you guys already had plans... Would I be imposing?"

"No, only in the literal sense," Xander said.

"Okay, then! I, I gotta find the admissions office, uh, get my papers in order."

"Well, you know what, I'll take you there, and I'll see you guys in French!" Buffy said.

"It was good to meet you." They left.

Xander smiled at them until they were gone. Next to him Willow had a thoughtful look on her face.

"'This is Ford, my bestest friend of all my friends!'"

"Oh, _that's_ what that song is about?"

Xander, Willow, and Ford were playing pool at The Bronze. Ford sunk his shot and set up for another as Buffy arrived at the table with Kendra. Xander went around the table to the Slayer.

"Ford! You made it!"

"Wasn't hard to find."

"Buffy, Ford was just telling us about the ninth grade beauty contest, and the, uh, swimsuit competition," Willow said.

"Oh, my God, Ford, stop that! The more people you tell, the more people I have to kill."

"You can't touch me, Summers. I know all your darkest secrets."

"Care to make a small wager on that?" Xander said.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Ford, try not to talk." She went to the bar and found Angel there.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"You drink! I mean, drinks. Non-blood things."

"There's a lot about me you don't know."

"I believe that. So, what'd you do last night?" Buffy asked.

"Nothin'," Angel said.

"Nothing at all. You ceased to exist?" she teased.

"No, I mean I stayed in. Read."

"Oh."

She received her drink. "See ya." She went back to the pool table. Angel followed.

"Hey, Angel," Willow said.

"Hi," said Ford.

"This is Ford. We went to school together in L.A.," Buffy said.

"Nice to meet you," Angel said. He shook Ford's hand.

"Whoa! Cold hands!"

"You're not wrong," Xander quipped. Buffy gave him a look.

"So, you're here visiting Buffy?" Angel asked Ford.

"No, I'm actually here to stay. Just moved down."

"Hey, Angel, do you wanna play?" Willow asked.

"Six people are too many for one game, Will," Xander said.

When they looked in his direction, Angel had done his disappearing act again. Kendra muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"You made him do that thing where he's gone," Willow whispered to Xander. He shrugged and broke the pool balls.

Later that night, Ford walked down an alley. He knocked on a heavy metal door and the viewport opened.

It closed and the door opened to let him in. Inside, a welder was cutting the knob off the inside door. Ford went down the stairs to the main area.

Dark music set the mood and everyone was dressed in black and pale make-up. _Never Land_ by The Sisters of Mercy was playing.

_I had a face on the mirror_

_I had a hand on the gun_

"Ford? Hi, Ford?" Marvin was anxious to get Ford's attention.

"Hey!"

"Well, how'd it go?"

"It went good."

"Good? That's, that's it? That's all we know? Well, when are we-?"

"Soon."

"Oh, soon, okay. Y'know, you could gimme a little more information here. I'm trusting you. I'm out on a limb here. Not to mention the lease is almost up on this place. Who's gonna cover that?"

"Marvin…"

"Diego! C'mon, man, it's Diego now."

"Diego." He took out a pill. "Ritalin. Everything's gonna be fine." He popped the pill as a blonde came over and handed him a drink. "Just make sure you're ready when I say. True believers only."

"I can't wait!" she said.

"Right, whatever, I still think I should be in on the plan."

"Diego, you gotta trust me." He watched a scene from a Jack Palance vampire movie on the TV. "A couple more days and we'll get to do the two things every American teen should have the chance to do: die young, and stay pretty."

Willow's room. Neat and clean and everything was in its place, except for some clothes on her bed. She was in her nightshirt, brushing her hair.

A knock on her door caught her off guard. She dropped her brush on the bed, went to the door, and pushed the blinds apart to see who it was. "Oh! Angel! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, well..." She gestured for him to come in, but he stayed standing there. "Well?"

"I can't. Unless you invite me, I can't come in."

"Oh! Well, okay, I invite you. To come in."

She turned around as he came in, and a look of horror appeared on her face when she saw her bra on her bed out in the open. She quickly rushed over, grabbed it, and hid it.

"I-if this is a bad time, I..."

"No! I just... I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

"I promise to behave myself."

"Okay. Good."

"I guess I need help."

"Help? You mean like on homework? No, 'cause you're old and you already know stuff."

"I want you to track someone down. On the 'Net."

"Oh! Great! I'm so the 'Net girl."

"I just wanna find everything I can. Records, affiliates, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for yet."

"Good. What's the name?"

"Billy Fordham."

"Uh, Angel? If I say something you really don't wanna hear, do you promise not to bite me?"

"Are you gonna tell me that I'm jealous?"

"Well, you do sometimes get that way."

"You know, I never used to. Things used to be pretty simple. A hundred years, just hanging out, feelin' guilty... I really honed my brooding skills. Then she comes along. Yeah, I get jealous. But I know people. And my gut tells me this is a wrong guy."

"Okay. But if there isn't anything weird... Hey, that's weird."

"What?"

"I just checked the school records, and he's not in them. I mean, usually they transfer your grades and stuff, but he's not even registered."

"He said he was in school with you guys, right?"

"Let me just see if I can..."

"Willow? Are you still up?" her mother called from the other side of the door.

"Ack! Go!" She shooed him away. "Iiiiiii'm just going to bed now, Mom!"

Angel went back out. Willow held the door.

"Come by tomorrow at sunset. I'll keep looking," she whispered.

"Don't tell Buffy what we're doing, alright?"

"You want me to lie to her? It's Buffy!"

"Just don't bring it up until we know what's what."

"Okay. I-it's probably nothing."

"That'd be nice."

She closed the door, nervous about what she had to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next night, Buffy and Ford were strolling along outside the high school.

"And on your right, once again, the beautiful campus. I think you've now seen everything there is to see in Sunnydale."

"Well, it's…really…"

"Feel free to say dull."

"Okay. Dull's good." They spotted a man and woman running away from the building. "Or maybe not so dull."

"Must be the weather. Go find a payphone to let the police know about a break-in." She ran after the vampires.

A blonde vampire grabbed Buffy from behind and tried to bite. Buffy high-kicked her face, then grabbed her arm and judo-flipped her onto her back. She knew how to use leverage to make up for her lack of strength.

A male vampire rushed her and grabbed her, pulling her over a railing with him. She landed on the grass below and got up while the vamp rolled to his feet. She kicked him in the jaw.

Ford approached the female vampire and held the cross in her face. She hissed at him.

"You've got one chance to live. Tell me what I wanna know, and I'll let you go," he whispered.

Below, Buffy punched the vampire's face and staked him. She ran back up the stairs to Ford, shaking her tingling hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I killed her." He coughed. "I, I killed her and she just turned to dust. It was amazing!"

Her brows rose in surprise. "I think you got hit on the head."

"Buffy, I know."

"Know what?"

"You're the Slayer. I've known since L.A."

"Huh-whuh?"

Xander, Willow, and Angel walked down an alley.

"The only thing I could track down was this address. The Sunset Club. Still didn't find anything incriminating."

"He leaves no paper trail, no records, that's incriminating enough," Angel said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Dead Boy on this one."

"Could you _not_ call me that?" Angel knocked on the door. The viewport opened. "We're friends of Ford's."

The doorman nodded. They walked in through both doors and looked around. It was gloomy.

"Boy, we blend in," Willow said. She wore a colorful striped shirt.

"In no way do we stick out like sore thumbs."

"Let's look around. You guys check out downstairs," Angel said.

"Sure thing, Bossy the Cow!"

"Okay, but do they really stick out?" Willow asked.

"What?"

"Sore thumbs. Do they stick out? I mean, have you ever seen a thumb and gone, 'Wow! That baby is sore!'"

"You have too many thoughts."

_Reptile_ by Creaming Jesus was playing.

_The one hungry life_

_My life with the other_.

Willow and Xander walked by a man standing in a coffin dressed as a movie vampire. He waved. "Hi!"

Xander waved back and looked around. "Are you probably noticing a theme here?"

"As in 'Vampires! Yay!'?

"That's the one."

A blonde girl approached them. "You guys are newbies. I can tell."

"Oh, no. We come here all the time."

"Don't be ashamed! It's cool that you're open to it. We welcome anyone who's interested in the Lonely Ones."

Angel came down the stairs.

"The Lonely Ones?" Willow asked.

"Vampires."

"Oh! We usually call them the nasty, pointy, bite-y ones," Xander said.

"So many people have that misconception. But they who walk with the night are not interested in harming anyone. They are creatures above us. Exalted!"

"You're a fool," Angel told her.

"You don't have to be so confrontational about it. Other viewpoints than yours may be valid, you know." She fled.

"Nice meeting you," Willow called.

"You really are a people person," Xander said to Angel.

"Now nobody's gonna talk to us."

"I've seen enough. I've seen this type before. They're children making up bedtime stories of friendly vampires to comfort themselves in the dark," Angel said.

"Is that so bad? I mean, the dark can get pretty dark. Sometimes you need a story," Willow said.

"These people don't know anything about vampires. What they are, how they live, how they dress..."

A young man dressed exactly like Angel came down the stairs behind him and looked him up and down before continuing on. Angel cleared his throat.

They started up the stairs to get out of the club.

"You know, I love a good diatribe. But I'm still curious why Ford, the bestest friend of the Slayer-who-recently-isn't-anymore, is hanging with a bunch of vampire wannabes."

"Something's up with him, you're right about that."

The Sunnydale High library. Buffy walked in, followed by Giles and Jenny.

"Sorry to beep you guys in the middle of…stuff, but it seemed really weird."

"No, you did the right thing. Absolutely," Giles said.

"You hated it that much?" Jenny asked.

"No! But, but, uh, vampires on campus is, could have implications. Very, very grave..."

"You could've just said something."

"Uh, honestly, I, I've always, I've always been interested in, in, uh, monster trucks."

"You took him to monster trucks?" Buffy asked.

Jenny shrugged. "I thought it would be a change!"

"It was a change."

"Look, we could've just left."

"Wha-what, and miss the nitro-burning funny cars? No, couldn't have that."

"Okay, can we get back on the vampire tip here? These guys were here with a purpose," Buffy said.

"Yes, yes, and, uh, we must, uh, ascertain what that purpose is."

"Where's your friend?"

"I sent him home," Buffy said.

"Oh, uh, good. Yes, the less he's involved in all this, the safer he'll be."

"He did bag a vamp his first time out."

"Who did?" Kendra walked in.

"Ford. He knew I was the Slayer. Used to be."

"Do you tell _everyone_ you meet?"

"I didn't _tell_. He figured it out on his own."

Giles took an open book from on top of another and exposed an old picture of Drusilla.

"Gotta give him credit for that."

Kendra picked up the photo. "Who's this?"

"Um, she's called Drusilla, a sometime paramour of Spike's. She was killed by an angry mob in Prague."

"They don't make angry mobs like they used to. I saw her with Angelus."

"With Angel?" Giles asked.

"Isn't he supposed to be a good guy?" Jenny asked.

Buffy looked at the photo. "Yeah. He is." So this was Spike's sire, the one he wanted her to heal. She was pretty in an unconventional way.

"I think maybe we need to read up on this nice lady."

Giles went to his office. "Well, some of my new volumes may be more helpful. Uh, my own research is..."

The blonde vampire ran into him as she ran from his office. Buffy went to Giles' aid, but was knocked to the floor underneath him when the vampire shoved him.

She jumped onto the table and leapt over the mezzanine railing, making her escape through the stacks. Kendra gave chase.

Jenny helped Giles and Buffy up. "Are you guys okay?"

"A book! It took one of my books!"

"Well, at least someone in this school is reading."

"He said he killed it. That's the vampire Ford said he killed," Buffy said. What was going on?

Spike and Drusilla's warehouse.

"You sing the sweetest little song. Won't you sing for me, hmm? Don't you love me anymore?" The bird was dead on the bottom of the cage.

Spike entered the room. "Darling! I heard a funny thing just now. Lucius tells me that you went out on a hunt the other night."

"My tummy was growly. And you were out. Come on." She whistled to the bird. "I'll pout if you don't sing."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You, um, meet anyone? Anyone interesting? Like Angel?"

"Angel."

"Yeah. So..." He kissed her temple. "What might you guys have talked about, then? Old times? Childhood pranks? It's a little off, you two so friendly, him being the enemy and all that."

"I'll give you a seed if you sing."

Spike's patience with her avoiding the question ran thin. "The bird's dead, Dru. You left it in a cage, and you didn't feed it, and now it's all dead, just like the last one."

She cowered and whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I'm a bad, rude man. I just don't like you goin' out, that's all. You are weak." He took her hand. "Would you like a new bird? One that's not dead?" He nibbled her finger.

"This is so cool!" It was Ford. "I would totally live here."

"Do I have anyone on watch here? It's called _security_, people. Are you all _asleep_?" He stalked toward Ford. "Or did we finally find a restaurant that delivers?"

"I know who you are."

"Yeah, I know who I am, too. So what?"

"I came looking for you, Spike. You are Spike, right? William the Bloody?"

"You've got a real death wish. It's almost interesting." The blonde vampire came in, walked up to Spike, and handed him the book she stole. Spike began leafing through it. "Oh, this is great. This'll be very useful. So, how did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter. I've got something to offer you. I-I'm pretty sure this is the part where you take out a watch and say I've got thirty seconds to convince you not to kill me? It's traditional."

"Well. I don't go much for tradition." He grabbed Ford by the ear and lifted him by it.

"Wait, love." Drusilla put her hand on Spike's shoulder.

He sighed and let the boy go. "Well?"

"Oh, c'mon! Say it! It's no fun if you don't say it."

"What? Oh." He rolled his eyes. "You've got thirty seconds to convince me not to kill you."

"Yes! See, this is the best! I wanna be like you. A vampire."

"I've known you for two minutes, and I can't stand you. I don't really feature you livin' forever. Can I eat him now, love?"

Drusilla shook her head.

"Well, feature this: I'm offering you a trade. You make me a vampire, and I give you the Slayer."

Spike smiled. Finally, a break in this wretched town.

Buffy sipped a cup of coffee at home.

Angel slowly pushed the kitchen door open. "Buffy. May I come in?"

"Sure. I thought once you were invited you could always just walk in."

"I can. I was just being polite." He closed the door. "We need to talk."

"We do?"

"It's about your friend Ford. He's not what he seems."

"Who is these days?"

"Willow ran him down on the computer."

"Willow?"

"We found this address, we checked it out with Xander, and it turned out-"

"And Xander? Wow. Everybody's in. It's like a great big exciting conspiracy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the people I trust. Who's Drusilla? And don't lie to me."

He looked away. "Some lies are necessary."

"For what?"

"Sometimes the truth is worse. You live long enough, you find that out."

"I can take the truth."

"I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire. Drusilla was the worst. She was…an obsession of mine. She was pure and sweet and chaste-"

"And you made her a vampire."

"First I made her insane. Killed everybody she loved. Visited every mental torture on her I could devise. She eventually fled to a convent, and on the day she took her holy orders, I turned her into a demon."

"I see." She didn't like thinking about Angel's past misdeeds. Even though she'd decided to be friends and not boyfriend and girlfriend, she still wanted to focus on him being part of Team Good. What did it say about her judgment if she used to be falling for a former mass-murderer?

He sighed. "Ford's part of some society that reveres vampires. Practically worships them. I don't know what he wants from you, but you can't trust him." With that final word, he left.

Buffy would've defended her friend, but after the lie about the vampire, she wondered if Angel was right. Did everyone have a dark side these days?

Sunnydale High, the next day.

"Buffy!"

"Ford." She would play it cool, see what he really wanted from her.

"I had a great time last night. Well, an interesting time."

"I'm glad."

"Do you wanna go out again tonight?"

"Not busy."

"I sort of had an idea. It's a…it's a secret. Kinda wanna surprise you."

"I like surprises." Hated them, actually, since becoming a Slayer, but he wouldn't know that.

"Can you meet me here?"

"Sure."

"At nine?"

She smiled for him. "At nine."

"It's gonna be fun!" He walked off.

Buffy stood there a moment before continuing on her way. Xander and Willow were sitting on the stair steps.

"Buffy!"

She paused.

"Did, uh, Angel…"

"He told me everything."

"I'm sorry we kept stuff from you," Willow said.

"It's okay." It was, now. She knew where their intentions lay.

"When Angel came to my room he was just really concerned for you, and we didn't wanna say anything in case we were wrong."

"Did you find out what Ford is up to?" Xander asked.

"I will." She walked off.

They watched her go.

"Angel was in your bedroom?" he asked.

Willow nodded. "Ours is a forbidden love."

The Sunset Club.

The blonde was sitting, drumming her fingers. Diego paced. Ford came down the stairs.

"Chanterelle. Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Of course. It's ready," Diego said. "Hi, I took care of it. I always take care of it."

"Is it time? Tonight?" she asked.

"You nervous?" Ford poured wine into goblets.

"Yes. No. I'm ready for the change. Do you really think they'll bless us?"

"I know they will." Ford smiled at her. She smiled back. "Everything's falling into place." He sipped the wine.

"What about your friends? Are they comin'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friends. They came. Last night. Two guys and a girl."

"One was mean," she said.

"Oh, Christ! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ford asked.

"I have to do everything around here. Sorry, Mr. Flawless Plan Guy, it slipped my mind," Diego said.

"It's gonna be alright, isn't it?" she asked.

Ford winced in pain and put his fingertips to his forehead.

"They're not gonna let us down?"

"It's gonna be fine," Ford said.

"I need them to bless me," she said.

"It's gonna be fine!"

"No." They looked up at Buffy at the top of the stairs. "It's really not."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As pissed off as Buffy was, she still hadn't been stupid enough to come without back-up now she wasn't the Slayer Ford thought.

"What is your plan?" Kendra asked.

"Figure out what Ford's up to. Make sure no one dies in the process."

"Are your plans always this vague?"

Buffy shrugged. "I wing it. You usually have to as the Slayer."

"No wonder you died."

"Stop saying that. There was a prophecy. Had nothing to do with planning or no planning."

"If you say so."

"Just follow my lead, alright?"

They reached the club in the alley. Buffy went in first. Kendra slipped in quietly behind her to a dark corner.

Hearing Ford reassure his friends, Buffy said, "No. It's really not."

"It's kinda drafty in here," Ford said to Diego.

Buffy started down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Ford. I just couldn't wait 'til tonight! I'm rash and impulsive. It's a flaw." Rule #1: Lead with sarcasm.

"We all have flaws."

"I'm still a little fuzzy on exactly what yours is. I think it has to do with being a lying scumbag."

"Everybody lies."

"What do you want, Ford? What's this all about?" she asked.

"I really don't think you'd understand."

"I don't need to understand. I just need to know."

"I'm gonna be one of them."

"You wanna be a vampire?" Was he _insane_?

"I'm going to."

"You know, vampires are a little picky about who they change ov... You were gonna offer them a trade!" Son of a bitch!

"I don't think I wanna talk anymore."

She shoved him against a pillar. "Yeah, well, I still feel awfully chatty! You were gonna give them me! Tonight!"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You had to know I'd figure it out."

He smiled. "Actually, I was counting on it."

_Oh, no_… She backed away. He coughed, then laughed.

"What's supposed to happen tonight?" she asked, feeling a pool of dread gather in her stomach.

"This is _so_ cool! It's just like it played in my head. You know that part where you ask me what's supposed to happen? It's already happening."

Diego swung the inner door shut with a loud clang. Buffy ran up the stairs.

"Rigged up special. Once it's closed, it can only be opened from the outside. As soon as the sun sets, they'll be comin'," Ford said.

They were sitting ducks. "Ford, if these people are still around when they get here-"

"We'll be changed. All of us," Diego said.

"We're going to ascend to a new level of consciousness! Become like them. Like the Lonely Ones," Chanterelle said.

"This is the end, Buffy. No one gets outta here alive," Ford said.

She hurried back down the stairs. "There's gotta be another way out of here!"

"This is a bomb shelter, Buffy. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to overpower you. But this is three feet of solid concrete. Trust me when I say we're in for the long haul."

"At least let the other people go," she pleaded.

"Why are you fighting this? It's what we want!"

"It's our chance for immortality."

"This is a beautiful day. Can't you see that?"

"What I see is that, right after the sun goes down, that vampire and all of his friends are going to be pigging out at the all-you-can-eat moron bar," Buffy said.

"Okay, that's it. I think we should gag her."

"I think you should try," Kendra said, stepping in.

Diego pointed at the new girl. "She's an unbeliever. She taints us."

"We're trying to save you! You are playing in some serious traffic here! Do you understand that? You're going to die! And the only hope you have of surviving this is to get out of this pit right now, and, my God, could you have a dorkier outfit?"

Diego was offended. Chanterelle smiled.

"I gotta back her up, D. You look like a big ninny." Ford's watch alarm went off. "6:27. Sunset."

Spike marched out of the warehouse with his troops. "When we get there, everybody spread out. Two men on the door, first priority's the Slayer, everything else is fair game, and let's remember to share, people." He met Drusilla. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I want a treat. I _need_ a treat."

"And a special one you'll have. Lucius!" He held up his keys. "Bring the car around."

Back at the club, Buffy ran up the stairs again. There had to be a way to escape.

"Hey, you never give up, do you?" Ford asked.

"No, I don't." She examined the hinges while Kendra tried to pry the door open.

"That's a good quality in a person. Too many people, they just lay back and take it, but us-"

She whirled on him. "Us? We have something in common now?"

"More than you think."

"Yeah, well, let me explain something to you. You're what we call the bad guy."

"I guess I am!" He chuckled.

"These people aren't gonna get changed, are they? The rest of them, they're just fodder."

"Technically, yes. But I'm in. I will become immortal."

"Well, I've got a news flash for you, brain-trust: that's not how it works," Buffy said.

"You die, a demon takes over your body, and it is not you," Kendra added.

"It's better than nothing."

"Your life is nothing?" Buffy asked. Ford snickered. "Ford, these people don't deserve to die!"

"Well, neither do I! But apparently no one took that into consideration, 'cause I'm still dying. I look good, don't I? Well, let me tell you something: I've got maybe six months left, and by then what they bury won't even _look_ like me. It'll be bald and shriveled and it'll smell bad. No, I'm not going out that way."

"Cancer."

"I'm sorry, Summers. Did I screw up your righteous anger riff? Does the nest of tumors liquefying my brain kinda spoil the fun?"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. But what you're doing is still very wrong."

"Okay, well, you try vomiting for twenty-four hours straight because the pain in your head is so intense, and _then_ we'll discuss the concept of right and wrong. These people are sheep. They wanna be vampires 'cause they're lonely, miserable, or bored. I don't have a choice."

"You _have_ a choice. You don't have a good choice, but you have a choice! You're opting for mass murder here, and nothing you say is gonna make that okay!"

"You think I need to justify myself to you?" Ford asked.

"I think this is all part of your little fantasy drama! Isn't this exactly how you imagined it? You tell me how you've suffered and I feel sorry for you. Well, I do feel sorry for you, and if those vampires come in here and start feeding, I'll kill you myself!"

"You know what, Summers? I really did miss you."

Buffy could only stare at him. Outside, a car screeched to a halt. "Ford, help me stop this. Please."

He remained silent. She signaled Kendra to stay by the door.

"People, listen to me! This is not the mother ship, people! This is ugly death come to play!"

Ford backhanded her across the face, and Buffy went tumbling down the stairs.

Kendra struggled between guarding their only exit, and helping her friend. Buffy was not as durable as she used to be and that bastard-

He went down after her and hit her in the back when she tried to get up, sending her to the floor again. They heard the outside door open and looked up.

Chanterelle started up the stairs to meet the vampires.

Ford checked to see Buffy was out cold.

Chanterelle reached the top of the steps as the inner door opened. Spike walked up to her in his game face and smiled. He roared at her and she flinched a bit but didn't back down. He tore the choker off her neck.

She started to cry in fear.

"Take them all. Save the Slayer for me."

The vampires ran and jumped down the stairs to the people below. Spike grabbed Chanterelle by the neck and violently bit her.

Kendra grabbed Drusilla from behind and held a stake to her chest. "Spike!"

He stopped feeding and looked. "Everybody STOP!"

Drusilla stared at the stake.

Buffy got up. Ford tried to hit her with a crowbar. She grabbed his arm mid-swing and pulled him around; making him hit his head on a concrete pillar. He fell unconscious to the floor.

"Let everyone out now, or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray," Kendra said.

"Spike?"

"It's gonna be alright, baby. Let them go!"

The vampires released their victims. People hurried up the stairs and out the open door.

"Down the stairs," Kendra ordered.

Spike slowly backed down the stairs. She forced Drusilla ahead of her, still holding the stake poised to puncture.

Buffy reached the stop of the stairs. He'd broken their truce in mere days. Why was it so important to not stake him? "You'll regret this, Spike."

Kendra shoved Drusilla at him. He caught and steadied her. Buffy and Kendra rushed out the door.

He started to give chase. The door swung shut. He slammed against it, then looked for a way to open it.

"Uh, where's the doorknob?"

Buffy and Kendra found Angel, Willow, and Xander in the alley.

"You guys are just in time."

"Are there vampires?"

"They're contained. They'll get out eventually, though. We should probably go. We can come back when they're gone," Buffy said.

"Come back for what?"

"For the body," Buffy said.

She left Ford behind. Was there any other choice? She couldn't carry him and Kendra had to hold Drusilla as leverage, or none of them would get out alive, but leaving a human to die…

This wasn't how her life was supposed to be, not now. Ford was a scared idiot with cancer, but could she forgive Spike? Yeah, soulless, but they had a deal! If he was supposed to be capable of saving the world, couldn't he have the least bit of honor? Keep his word for the sake of his supposed-to-be-important sire?

She went straight home, locked herself in her room, and wept.

Inside the club, the vampire minions banged on the door. Ford woke up and stood, holding his head. Spike comforted Dru.

"What happened?"

"We're stuck in the basement," Spike said.

"Buffy?"

"She's _not_ stuck in the basement."

"Hey, well, I delivered. I handed her to you."

"Yes, I suppose you did."

"So? What about my reward?" Ford asked.

The next day, Buffy came back and found the inner door broken and twisted. She descended the stairs and touched Ford's body. "When can you do it?"

"When he wakes. The soul needs a consciousness to attach to," Lillian said.

"Do you think this is the right decision?"

"Your friend was a scared child, Buffy. Perhaps with a second chance…"

She sighed. "Nothing's ever simple anymore. I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate. Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I know, the more confused I get." She propped his body up against the pillar and started wrapping the chains she brought around him. "Does it ever get easier?"

"No."

"Not helping." Didn't want him attacking anyone before Lillian finished her magic.

"Very well. As an adult, you eventually figure everything out. Your heart will never be broken, choices will be easy, and life is always fair."

"Liar. But thanks for trying." With Ford's body secured, she flopped onto the sofa to catch her breath. "When will he wake up?"

"When the moon rises. You can come back when it's done, Buffy. I know you didn't get much sleep."

"I don't want him to be alone when it-"

"I'll call at sunset. He'll be confused at first. It will be good for you to be here."

Buffy twisted one of the rings on her finger. "And then what? He can't go to school. Will be stuck on a blood diet forever…"

"So is Angel."

"You didn't call him Angelus."

Lillian smiled. "I'm trying to be polite."

Buffy let out a snort. "You were right. He does have issues."

"No comment."

"Lillian…I'm glad you're here. I'd have to stake Ford otherwise and…" She stood and walked to the stairs. "I think I will get some rest, after all."

"Good plan. Until tonight, Buffy."

The warm sun did nothing to chase away her grim thoughts. Should she call Ford's parents? His dad had to be worried, even if Ford left a note. God, the boy had been a selfish brat. Did he think he'd go back to his life once he was a vampire and everything would be all hunky-dory? Maybe the pain or meds made him insane. It was the only thing that made the stupid plan make sense.

The house was quiet with Mom at the gallery, but she wasn't tired enough to sleep in daylight.

Buffy stopped at the butcher's before going to the club. Ford would be hungry when he woke.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"Angel. What are you doing here?"

"Supplies. Why do you need blood?"

"I don't have time to explain." She turned on her heel and hurried out. Hearing his big feet follow her, she sighed.

"Are you trying to be bait? You shouldn't be out at night alone with blood in a bag."

"Angel…"

"Does this have to do with that Ford kid?"

"Go away, Angel."

"No. Tell me you aren't letting him rise."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He grabbed the bag out of her arms. "You damn well do! Buffy, he won't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry for your loss, but you know this! He'll have no _soul_."

She grabbed the bag back. "Not for long."

"What?" He let her get a couple paces ahead. Would he let her get this done in peace? "_Buffy_."

Nope. "Angel, this is none of your concern. Go home and stay out of it."

"You know I can't do that." He stopped in front of her.

"Then _stay out of my way_." She was meeting Lillian and nothing would stop her.

To her surprise, he let her go by. Shocking her even more, he followed a step behind without another word. Had she mind-mojoed him without realizing it? When they reached the club, Angel opened the door for her.

"Am I too late?" she called.

"No, it isn't fully dark, yet," Lillian said below. She smiled up at Buffy, then her brow furrowed when she saw Angel. "Why is _he_ here?"

"He was at the butcher's when I stopped in."

Angel looked at Ford's body chained to a pillar and the circle of candles on the floor nearby. "What's going on, Buffy?"

She looked to Lillian. "Help?"

The Guardian sighed, made a gesture with her hands, and Angel disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

"Don't get excited. I just sent him home. And fuzzed up his memory a bit."

"You messed with his _mind_?"

"No! Just the memory of running into you."

"Oh. Losing a few minutes won't hurt him?"

"Not a bit. He'll think he went to the butcher's and back home."

"Thanks, I guess. Do you mess with people's heads often?"

"Heavens, no. We normally don't have this much interaction with other people at all."

"Gosh, I bring on all kinds of trouble, don't I?"

"Buffy…things happen on a Hellmouth and things happen to Slayers. You can only control your actions. Anything else is up to the nature of the universe. Now, shall we get started?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Sit quietly somewhere and wait."

Buffy checked the chains again and moved to a spot out of the way. Lillian stepped into the circle and sat cross-legged on the floor. The candles lit, the flames standing straight up. Buffy felt a change in energy in the room that made her skin prickle up like goose flesh. Lillian began murmuring words Buffy didn't understand. The flames danced to an unseen breeze. The faint hum of other voices joined in, and she realized the other Guardians were part of the magic.

A ball of light appeared, swirling with orange and gold. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Lillian made a sign in the air and the ball rushed into Ford's body.

His eyes opened, glowing with the orange light. Then, his head dropped again. His chest moved with unneeded breaths.

"Did it work?" Buffy asked on a whisper. "Ford?"

"He's not awake, Buffy. Give him time." The candles went out.

She'd waited for many new vamps to rise when she roamed the cemeteries. It was easy work for a Slayer, and something that eased her conscience. Staking the new ones before they bit anybody helped cancel out the failure of letting them be turned in the first place.

"Maybe I should heat up some blood." She needed something to do. Staring at her friend's dead body was too creepy.

"Good idea, Summers. I'm starving."

She froze. "Ford?"

"He really did it. It was touch-and-go there for a bit after your friend threatened his girl, but he really did it… I'm dead."

She slowly came around to look at his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger. Hungry. I'd appreciate it if you turned off the music."

"Music?"

"Yeah, the drums. Giving me a headache."

She and Lillian exchanged a look. "You're hearing heartbeats, Ford."

"Oh. Cool."

"Cool? God, you're still an idiot."

"Aww, don't be sore, Buffy. Now I'm healthy, we can hang out."

"Where, Ford? In basements? You can't see the _sun_. _Ever_. Little pile of dust. Did you even tell your dad you were leaving?"

"I'm eighteen. He couldn't stop me."

She flexed her fists. "That doesn't answer the question."

He sighed. "Yes, I left a letter. Told him I wanted him to remember me now. Not what the tumor would make me."

"You should've given him the chance to say goodbye."

"I couldn't say it, Summers. _I_ couldn't, alright? I couldn't stand the looks on all their faces anymore. The pity, the sadness, the hope for a miracle. You don't know what it's like to learn you're terminal at seventeen."

"Newsflash: you're not the only one that's faced death. Hell, I died! Xander brought me back, but I know exactly how it feels to know time is up and it's no excuse to be cruel to the people that love you."

"I'm not going back. I put all that behind me, Buffy. That's why I'm here."

She looked back at Lillian. "Maybe I _should've_ staked him."

"He still has a chance to do some good."

"How? Even with a soul, he doesn't care."

"You liked him before, yes? In Los Angeles?"

"We were friends, but that was almost-"

"Then I'm sure what you used to see in him is still there. Remind him who he used to be, Buffy."

"I'm right here. In chains."

"Shut up," Buffy said. She went to the kitchen, found a glass, opened a jar of pig's blood and poured it in, and stuffed the glass in the microwave.

When she put the warm glass under his nose, he vamped out for the first time. She tensed her muscles to not flinch and held the blood for him to drink. He gulped it down like cold Coke on a hot day. _So gross_.

"Now can you be reasonable?" she asked.

He licked blood off his lips. "Are all Slayers this bossy?"

"Yes. First rule: no snacking on humans or people's pets. Second rule: stay far away from Slayers. Her name is Kendra. Third rule: you're going to make amends for being a pain in my ass."

He eyed the empty glass in her hand. "Can I have more blood?"

She rolled her eyes and held it out to Lillian. "Ford, focus. Is any of this getting through?"

"No snacking, no Slayers."

"And _amends_."

"I don't regret becoming a vampire."

"You will, Ford. You'll miss sunlight and you'll see anyone you care about grow old and die while you're stuck like this. You stopped the tumor, but how much have you lost?"

Lillian handed Buffy the full glass of blood. "I'm going to release the chains."

"What?"

"Keeping him bound isn't going to help. The soul is in there. He has as much conscience as he did two days ago."

"Awesome. That almost made me Spike's breakfast." When the chains dropped, she moved into a fighting stance. Couldn't help it—it was still instinctual.

Ford popped to his feet and held out his hand for the glass. Buffy placed it on his hand and stepped back, but he made no offensive move.

"Can I leave after I eat or are you gonna lecture me some more?"

"Why did I ever think you were worth saving?" she said, and stormed up the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lillian felt for Buffy. It was the girl's destiny to face hard choices, yet she was so young. "You would be dust, child," she told Billy Fordham. "She would have buried you and staked you when you rose."

He went straight to the blood supply on the bar. "If not for you."

"If not for me."

"Why? You don't know me."

"No. I know what your death did to Buffy. Perhaps letting your betrayal play out was unfortunate, but there are only so many things that can be changed. Your death was destiny either way." Not that the boy understood what he was in the middle of.

"Vampires don't have cancer, right?"

She smiled a little. "Not that I'm aware of."

He finished another full glass. "What now?"

"That depends on you. Personally, I think you should finish your education."

"Go back to high school? Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Mr. Fordham, your lifespan has been greatly increased. Wouldn't it be in your best interests to be educated enough to earn a living?"

"Vampires don't need jobs. They take what they want."

"And are hunted for it. The Slayer isn't the only hunter you have to worry about, Mr. Fordham. You will be useful, or you will be dust. These are your only choices."

He lifted his chin and stood tall. "I'm powerful now. You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

Lillian sighed and gestured with her right hand. Ford clutched his head and doubled over, fell to his knees and curled into a ball, screaming and writhing in pain. When he vomited the blood he'd just swallowed moments before, she released him from his torment.

"The tumor would have made you feel like this and worse. Don't make me remind you again. Do we have an understanding, Mr. Fordham?"

He panted on the floor. "I'll be good."

"Excellent. You will need to find accommodations. Buffy said this place won't be vacant long."

Feeling she'd sufficiently warned the boy, she left for home. Magic was taxing when she didn't call on the others for support.

"_Two Slayers! TWO!_ It isn't natural!" Spike paced the warehouse main floor. "It isn't _fair_!"

"Spike… I don't like her. Make her go away."

"I've been _tryin_' to since we got here, love."

"It isn't right…someone's spoiled the party." Drusilla moaned and drifted away to the bedroom.

Still in too much of a temper, Spike didn't follow. He needed a good bit of destruction and the blasted sun was keeping him caged. At least the days were shorter at this time of year or he'd be bloody barmy by the time he got outside.

Could rip a few minions' heads off…only a few of them had been useful of late.

Buffy and Willow sat on a bench under a tree.

"I'm on a beach, but not one of those American beaches, one of those island beaches where the water's too blue, and I'm laying on my towel, and it's just before sunset, and Gavin Rossdale's massaging my feet!" Buffy said.

"Oh, that's good! Uh, I'm in Florence, Italy; I've rented a scooter that's parked outside, and I'm in a little restaurant eating ziti, and there are no more tables left, so they have to seat this guy with me, and it's John Cusack!"

"Ooo! Very impressive. You have such an eye for detail."

"'Cause with the ziti!"

"What are you two up to?" Xander asked.

"Just having a quick game of _anywhere but here_," Buffy said.

"Ooohhh. Amy Yip at the waterslide park."

"You never come up with anything new," Willow said.

"I'm just not fickle like you two, okay? I'm constant in my affections. Amy Yip at the waterslide park!"

"Do you think Giles ever played _anywhere but here_ when he was in school?"

They saw him approach.

"Giles lived for school. He's actually still bitter that there are only twelve grades," Xander said.

"He probably sat in math class thinking, 'There should be more math. This could be mathier.'"

"C'mon, you don't thing he ever got restless as a kid?" Willow asked.

"Are you kidding? His diapers were tweed," Buffy said. Xander laughed. "Giles!"

"Oh! There you are."

"Hey, morning. Say, is that tweed?" Buffy asked.

"What? Oh, uh, yes. Um, no, uh, look, tonight is very important, um…" He went inside.

"Now, that's a surprise."

They followed Giles to the library.

"So, what's on tap tonight that's so important? Uprising, prophesied ritual, preordained death fest?"

"Ah, the old standards," Xander quipped.

"Um, a medical transport is delivering the monthly supply of blood to the hospital."

Buffy stopped at the locker she and Kendra shared now. "Vampire Meals on Wheels."

"Not on my watch," Kendra said.

"Uh, we'll meet outside the hospital at 8:30 sharp. I'll bring the weaponry," Giles said. "Don't be late."

"Morning, England," Jenny said.

"Oh, hello, Ms., uh, uh, uh, Jenny."

"Feel the passion!" Willow said.

"Mm-hmm."

"Willow…"

"Coughing, not speaking."

"We still on for tomorrow?" Jenny asked Willow." She smiled and nodded.

"What's tomorrow?"

"I'm reviewing some computer basics for the couple of students who've fallen behind. Willow's helping out for extra credit."

"Those poor shlubs have to attend school on Saturday!"

"Nine A.M. okay with you, Xander?"

"Got a bit of shlub on your shoe there," Buffy said.

"Heh, heh."

"Well, Cordelia's gonna meet us."

"Ooo, gang, did ya hear that? A bonus day of class plus Cordelia! Mix in a little rectal surgery, and it's my best day ever!"

"Walk me to class?" Jenny asked Giles.

"Pleasure." They walked off.

"Look at them."

"A twosome of cuteness."

"Can't you just imagine them getting together?"

"Oh! Thank you so much for loaning me the Forrester book. It's wonderful!" Jenny said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Yeah, it was so romantic, so evocative."

"That edition was my father's. I, I, I must've read it... twenty times."

"Yeah, y'know how you have to, to dog-ear your favorite pages so you can go back to them?"

"Uh, uh, uh, what?"

"Well, I mean, I-I practically had to fold back every single page. So finally I just, I just started underlining all the pages I really wanted to discuss."

"U-u-underlined...?"

"But then, of course, I spilled coffee all over it, I can't even read it..."

"It's a first edition!"

"I'm lying, Rupert. The book's fine. I just love to see you squirm."

"Yes, well, I, uh... trust I gave good... squirm."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're kind of a fuddy-duddy?"

"Nobody ever seems to tell me anything else."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're kind of a sexy fuddy-duddy?"

"Well, no. Actually that, that part usually gets left out. I c-can't imagine why."

"This weekend."

"Would you like to go out?"

"Mm, no, I think I'd like to stay in."

They drew together for a kiss. The bell rang. They touched lips, but broke it off when students began pouring into the halls.

"Uh, this Saturday, then."

"Saturday night. I'll see if I can make you squirm."

They looked at each other for a moment before Giles headed off to his library.

He found a detective and two officers there.

"Rupert Giles?"

"Yes?"

"Detective Winslow. You're gonna have to come with me."

"Why?"

"There was a homicide on campus last night. The victim had no identification, but he was carrying this slip of paper with your name and address on it." He held up the slip in a plastic bag.

Giles set down his briefcase. "My name?"

"Well, evil just compounds evil, doesn't it? First I'm sentenced to a computer tutorial on Saturday, now I have to read some computer book... There are books on computers? Isn't the point of computers to replace books?"

"Cordelia, I'm a little busy right now."

She turned to the police officer. "Oh! Great! Can you help me with a ticket? It's totally bogus. It was a one-way street. I was going one way."

"Cordelia!" Giles snapped.

"_What?_ Why does everyone always yell my name? I'm not deaf! And I can take a hint. What's the hint?"

"To come back later."

"Yeah, when you've visited decaf land," she muttered, and left.

"Where do you want me to go?" he asked the detective.

The coroner opened one of the body storage doors and pulled out a drawer. "Have you had your breakfast?"

"No," Giles said.

"That was probably a good idea."

He pulled back the sheet to reveal Phillip. He was bruised all over, with the darkest ones on his throat.

"Do you know him?" the detective asked.

"Yes. Yes. I-I mean, I did. His name's Phillip Henry. He was a friend of mine in London. I…I haven't spoken to him in twenty years."

"Can you think of any reason why he might've wanted to contact you?"

"No."

There was a tattoo on Phillip's right arm near the inside of his elbow. "Do you know what that is? The tattoo."

"No. No, I don't."

Kendra waited at the hospital ER entrance. She walked to a pay phone to try calling Mr. Giles, but stopped when the blood van pulled up. The driver got out with a clipboard while two ER doctors came out to meet him.

"Hey, fellas."

"Hey," one doctor said.

She watched them go to the back of the van and take out an insulated container. They started back with the driver, and he got back in the van.

"Since when do doctors take deliveries?"

The van backed out of the spot and the doctors waved. "See ya." The van drove off.

A car engine started and a pair of headlights came on. An old convertible pulled up into the light. The doctors set the chest down. One of them opened the lid, took out a bag of blood, and began sucking on it.

The driver of the car got out. "Hey! No sampling the product!"

The doctor vampire hissed, but put the bag back down and dropped the lid closed. Kendra ran to attack. She kicked the first doctor vampire down, then the second, and did a roundhouse kick to the driver's face. The first one got up, and she tried kicking him again, but he grabbed her leg and threw her on the hood of the car. She scissor-kicked him in the neck. He staggered away and fell. A fourth vampire ran up as she got up and took out a stake. She turned to attack him.

"Angelus!"

"Look out!" He jumped up onto the hood and leapt off to tackle the driver vampire coming at her from behind.

Angel punched him in the face, but he stayed up. The second vampire jumped up on the hood and swung at Kendra.

She ducked the punch and jabbed him in the chest. The first vampire jumped up on the hood, too, and she knocked him back off with a punch to the face. She punched the second one in the face, and he fell on the hood on his back. She jumped off the car and thrust her stake into the first vampire.

The second one was off the car again and grabbed her by the shirt from behind. She swung around with the stake and got him in the chest.

Angel roundhouse-kicked the driver and sent him spinning into the car. The vampire quickly sat up in the driver's seat and floored it as Angel tried to chase him. The car raced off, leaving Angel and the blood behind.

Kendra opened the lid to check on it. "How did you know about this?"

"It's delivery day. Everybody knows about this." He checked the chest. "They only ruined one bag."

She stood up and looked after the car. He kicked the lid back closed.

"Will you make sure the hospital gets the rest?" He nodded. "Thank you. Mr. Giles was supposed to meet me here."

"Maybe he's late."

"Mr. Giles? Who counts tardiness as the eighth deadly sin?"

"Right. Go."

"Find that vampire." She gave him a final look and hurried off.

Kendra walked to Giles' apartment door and used her key.

"Kendra. I-it's late. Uh, are you alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Yes, I'm fine, fine. Look, I'm, uh, rather busy a-at the moment, so if you could go to your room-"

"Did you forget about the hospital?"

"Oh! Yes, uh, are you alright? W-were you hurt?"

"No. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing's wrong. I-I'm just in the, uh, middle of something extremely important, and, uh, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say goodnight now."

He went upstairs, leaving her confused.

"Yes, I'm, I'm sorry to disturb you. It's, uh...

I-I realize it's, uh, five in the morning there, um...

Uh, I-I'm trying to reach Deidre Page. My name is Rupert Giles, uh, uh, she knows me. It's, it's very important.

I'm terribly sorry. I... I-I didn't know. W-when did she, uh, pass away?

Ohhhh. That recently.

Um, yes, yes, um, we were friends when we were young. My condolences."

He hung up the phone and stared off into space with his fingers to his lips. Taking off his glasses, he reached for his drink. The bottle next to it was almost half empty. He gulped the rest from the glass and set it back down.

Grabbing his pen, he crossed Deidre's name off of a list of five names: Thomas Sutcliff, Philip Henry, Deidre Page, Ethan Rayne, Rupert Giles.

He got up and went into his bathroom to the sink in front of the mirror, rolled up his sleeves, and on his left arm just above the inside elbow was the same tattoo Phillip had. Reaching into the sink full of water, he cupped his hands and splashed some on his face, then looked up at himself in the mirror.

"So. You're back."

Saturday…

Jenny, Xander, Willow, and Cordelia headed for the computer classroom.

"This isn't right. School on a Saturday. It throws off my internal clock," Cordelia said.

"When are we gonna need computers for real life, anyway?"

"Hmm, let's see. There's home, school, work, games…" Jenny unlocked the door.

"Y'know, computers are on the way out. I think paper's gonna make a big comeback," Xander said.

"And the abacus."

"Yeah, you know, you don't see enough abaci."

Willow, Xander, and Cordelia each took a seat. Cordelia sat next to him.

"Alright, guys. The first thing we're gonna do is…Kendra!"

Kendra followed Jenny into the room.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep already?"

"Aww, did you miss us?"

"Uh, sit here, Kendra! Demilitarize the zone between me and Cordelia!"

"Yeah, and delouse him while you're at it."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Ms. Calendar for a second."

"Something wrong?"

"Is there some crisis that requires instant action? Very far from here?"

"It's Mr. Giles."

"Well, he's alright, isn't he?"

"I don't know. He did not show up when he was supposed to last night, and then, at home, he was acting...not himself. He looked really unwell. I-I think he might have been drinking."

"He was home alone drinking?"

"But…tea, right?" Willow said.

"Not tea."

"Yep, yep, I knew this would happen. Nobody can be wound as straight and narrow as Giles without a dark side erupting. My Uncle Rory was the stodgiest taxidermist you've ever met by day. By night, it was booze, whores, and fur flying. Were there whores?"

"He was alone."

"Give it time."

"None of you have noticed anything different lately?" Kendra asked.

"No!"

"Not really."

"You haven't seen anything weird."

"Nope."

"No, he seemed perfectly normal yesterday when I saw him talking to the police," Cordelia said. Everyone stared at her.

"And you waited until now to tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"We understand. It wasn't about you," Xander said.

"Well, what were the police talking to him about?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, don't tell me, I know this one. Um… Something about…a homicide."

"I'm calling him." Kendra left to find a phone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Buffy walked into the library. She heard something in the stacks. A shadow moved across one of the bookcases. She went up the stairs and through the French doors. Slowly, she walked down the main aisle, looking around. She passed an aisle.

A bookcase was pushed over. She looked up, saw Ethan, and dashed out of the way just in time. He tried to escape, but he was limping. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I know you! You were in that costume shop."

"Oh, I'm pleased you remember."

"You sold those costumes for Halloween and nearly got us all killed!"

"But you looked great." She punched him. "Owww! So now we're even?"

"I'll let you know when we're even. What're you doing here?"

"Snooping around."

"Honesty. Nice touch."

"It's one of my virtues. Not really."

"I've got a great idea. Why don't I just call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering, and then I can get back to my Saturday?"

"Yes, the police. Well, they'll have all those questions, and they'll really need Rupert to answer them all."

"What does Giles have to do with this?"

"We go back. Way back. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

Giles was having another nightmare. The tattoo. Visions of a demon. Deidre rotting, with yellow eyes.

His phone rang. He stirred at his desk and fumbled for the phone, and picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Mr. Giles."

"Kendra, unless this is an emergency-"

"What's the Mark of Eyghon?"

He was stunned to hear those words from her.

"Giles?" Buffy's voice. "I'm in your office with Ethan Rayne."

"He's there with you? Listen, Buffy, you're... you're in grave danger while Ethan's there. I want you to put the phone down and get out of the library as soon as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere until you give us some answers!"

He heard a crash in the background. "Buffy?" He grabbed his glasses and ran from the apartment.

Phillip came crashing through a window in Giles' office. Ethan stepped behind Buffy and held her in front of him. Phillip came out of the office and went straight for Buffy.

Kendra kicked him in the chest and rolled over the counter. He came through the door.

"Ethan!" Phillip said.

Xander came in, followed by the others.

"Don't let him get away!" Buffy said.

Xander pushed Ethan up against the counter, but got pushed aside. The doors were held wide open by the women, and Ethan tried to make his escape past them. Cordelia kneed him in the crotch and he collapsed.

Kendra looked around for what to do with Philip and spotted the open cage door. She backed toward it, then turned and made like she was running in. Phillip followed, but she sidestepped the door and kicked him into the cage, then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Ethan was still in pain on the floor.

_Later…_

Ethan was sitting on a chair at the table with Kendra watching him. The others observed Phillip. Willow went to Buffy.

"I'm not gonna get close enough to feel his pulse, but…he looks dead."

"Except for the walking and attacking part."

"He's dead. Sorry, Phillip. Really I am," Ethan said.

Giles barged into the library. "Is everyone alright?"

"Super! I kicked a guy!" Cordelia said.

"We're okay," Jenny said.

"Dead guy here interrupted our tutorial. Been meaning to thank you for that." Phillip jumped at Xander and he backed off.

Giles walked over to have a look. "It can't be!"

"Yes, it can. Hello, Ripper."

"I thought I told you to leave town."

"You did. I didn't. Shop's lease is paid 'til the end of the month."

"Uh, why did he call him 'Ripper'?" Cordelia asked.

Giles grabbed Ethan by his hair and lifted him out of the chair. "You should've left when I told you."

"Ohhh…"

"_Giles?_"

"You put these people in danger. The people I care about."

"If you cared so much about them, why didn't _you_ leave town?" Ethan pushed Giles' arm away. "You've been having the dreams, I know. I have. We both know what's coming."

"_What dreams?_" Buffy asked.

"What is going on here?" Kendra asked.

"Tell them, Ripper."

"Giles…"

Phillip broke the cage door and threw it open into Jenny, knocking her out. Xander pushed Cordelia out of the way.

"Jenny!" Giles scrambled to her aid.

Kendra kicked Phillip in the chest three times, forcing him back against the cage. He slid down to the floor, but got back up and came at her again. Before he could reach her, his eyes went wide, he began to convulse, and collapsed on the floor. His body disintegrated into a puddle of slime.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Willow said.

"I'm gonna be in therapy 'til I'm thirty," Cordelia said.

"Where's Ethan? Where'd he go?" Kendra asked. She ran off.

"Giles, move Jenny away from the slime," Buffy said. "That's mega gross."

He noticed it nearing her and slid her farther away from the puddle. She started regaining consciousness. "Are you alright, Jenny?"

"_Ow_." She cradled her head in her hand.

"Careful."

"Ohhh…"

"Can you stand?" He helped her up.

"I think so."

"This is what happens when you have school on Saturday," Cordelia said. Xander shot her a look.

Jenny was unsteady on her feet.

"Lean on me." Giles pulled her close. "It'll be alright."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"I believe you." She closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder, hugging him close.

He got her into a chair. She rested her head on her hand. He stroked her hair. Kendra came back.

"How's your head?" he asked Jenny.

"Throbbing."

"I lost him."

"Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"It's complicated, Buffy, and quite frankly, it's private."

"I don't care from private! I care from dead guys attacking us. I care from you lost weekending in your apartment."

"I wasn't…I was just trying to find a solution."

"Giles, share! What is the Mark of Eyghon?"

"Hey! This is not your battle! I'm telling you unequivocally to stay out of it!"

"You're not my Watcher anymore."

"I have to get Jenny home." He helped her up.

"Mm. Thank you." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the library.

"We have work to do. Will, I want you to find out anything and everything you can about the Mark of Eyghon."

"I'll try the 'Net, but 'Mark of Eyghon' sounds like Giles and his books sorta deal."

"Then we hit the books," Kendra said. Willow went up into the stacks.

"Xander, how do you feel about digging through some of Giles' personal files and seeing what you can find?"

"I feel pretty good about it. Does that make me a sociopath? Nah." He went into the office.

Cordelia hopped off the counter and smiled.

"What?"

"What about me? I care about Giles."

"Uh, work with Xander."

"Well, when I say 'care', I, I mean…"

"Cordelia…"

"Okay, okay!" She went into the office.

Giles took Jenny to his apartment.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Not quite ready to be home alone just yet." She accepted a drink.

He walked around the sofa and sat down next to her. She took a sip.

"Ooo!"

"Jenny, uh…I'm so very sorry about all of this." He set his drink down and removed his glasses. "I, uh…I never meant for you to be involved in, in, uh, any of this."

"So I got involved. That's what happens when two people get involved."

He looked at her and smiled. Started to move in for a kiss, then stopped himself. "I really am, however, gonna have to get you home. It's not, uh…I'm not a very safe person to be around at the moment."

"Nothing's safe in this world, Rupert. Don't you know that by now?" She stroked his hair behind his ear.

"Ah! Aha! It's not Egyptian, it's Etruscan." Willow brought her book to Buffy. "Mistaken for Egyptian by the design pattern, but any fool can see it predates their iconology. Look, the Mark of Eyghon, worn by his initiates. 'Eyghon, also called the Sleepwalker, can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession imbues the host with a euphoric feeling of power.'"

"Yeah, but what about non-temporary?"

"'Unless the proper rituals are observed, the possession is permanent and Eyghon will be born from within the host'."

"I'm guessing eww!" Cordelia said.

"Wait. Hey, listen. 'Once called, Eyghon can also take possession of the dead, but its demonic energy soon disintegrates the host, and it must jump to the nearest dead or unconscious person to continue living.'"

"Uh, wait a minute. The dead guy's all puddly now."

"So the demon's gone. There was no one dead to jump into. I mean, we're all not dead, right?"

"No, no one dead," Kendra said. "But someone unconscious."

Giles came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Here. Drink that, and then I'll drive you home."

She sipped it. "You could take me home." She set the cup down. "Or you could take advantage of me in my weakened state."

"Jenny, uh…I'm, I'm really very attracted t-to you."

"Good."

"But, um, now really isn't the right time."

"We did have a date tonight."

He fell into the chair behind him. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him.

Kendra kicked the door open. "Let him go!" Buffy followed her in.

"What are you girls doing?" Giles asked. Jenny moved off his lap.

"Saving you! Eyghon's in Jenny!"

"I don't think so," Jenny said.

"You would say that. Giles, she was unconscious next to the dead guy."

"Oh, God."

"Buffy, I'm fine. I little headache-y, but-"

"We can't take the chance," Kendra said, and held up a length of rope. "If you are Ms. Calendar, you will let us tie you up until Mr. Giles checks for the demon."

Jenny sighed. "Fine…" She sat in a wooden chair and Kendra got to work.

"Talk, Giles."

"I was twenty-one, studying history at Oxford. And, of course, the occult by night. I hated it. The tedious grind of study, the...overwhelming pressure of my destiny. I dropped out, I went to London... I fell in with the worst crowd that would have me. We practiced magicks. Small stuff for pleasure or gain. And Ethan and I discovered something... bigger."

"Eyghon."

"Yes. One of us would, um...go into a deep sleep, and the others would, uh, summon him. It was an extraordinary high! God, we were fools."

"You couldn't control it."

"One of us, Randall, he lost control. Eyghon took him whole. We tried to exorcise the demon from Randall, but it killed him. No. We killed him. We thought we were free of the demon after that. But now he's back. And one by one, he will kill us all."

"Then it's going after you and Ethan."

"Provided it found another…host, yes."

"How will we know?"

He rubbed his forehead. "By morning. If he's in there, he won't be able to play possum that long. Jenny, I'm so sorry."

"Rupert, it's alright. Not exactly what I had planned for the evening, but they say you should keep a person with a concussion awake anyway, right?"

"Right," Buffy said. "Everybody, get comfy."

Giles went to his books. Kendra opened the weapons chest and started sharpening her tools. With nothing else to do, Buffy joined her.

Watching. Waiting.

Lillian! The Guardians had to be able to tell her more. "Um, I have an idea. I'll be back."

"Buffy-"

"No, don't get up. I'll be back soon." She hurried out the door. When no one followed, she broke into a run to the nearest payphone.

"Hello?"

"Lillian! What do you know about Eyghon?"

"Buffy? What's going on?"

"I need to know if Eyghon is in Ms. Calendar. What happened in the old timeline?"

"I should-"

"Just tell me if it possessed her after Giles took her to his apartment."

"Yes. He was attacked within an hour of getting her there."

"Oh, thank God…"

"Buffy?"

"It's been longer than that. And I told him to move her away from the slime puddle in the library. Did I save her? Is it dead?"

"I don't know enough about this Eyghon to tell you, but what you say is different than what happened before."

"The book said Eyghon needs a dead or unconscious body to possess."

"I see. I think you did well, Buffy."

"Oh, good…I gotta go." She hung up and raced back to the apartment.

"That was quick," Kendra said when Buffy opened the door.

"I think we're in the clear."

"How, Buffy?" Giles asked.

"The slime puddle. It didn't touch her. It's, uh…a what-do-you-call-it, a transfer medium, right?"

"There was slime?" Jenny asked. "Ewww."

"Giles, the book said Eyghon dies without being able to jump hosts."

Willow and Xander arrived. "Where's the demon?"

"Think we're okay, guys."

Jenny said, "This is embarrassing."

"Well, that was a bit anticlimactic," Xander said.

"Still have to find Ethan Rayne," Buffy suggested. "I owe him for killing me."

"He's probably long gone, Buffy. Never facing the consequences is what he does." Giles went to Jenny and started untying the ropes.

Author's Note: This is the last of the pre-written chapters. Hope you've enjoyed the update. I can't give a timeline for new chapters - I have a chronic injury to my arm that makes computer work painful right now, so I haven't been writing. Chapter 24 is partially done, at least. Thank you for your patience.

Caro Mio


End file.
